


PRVL Volume 1

by Saallyi



Series: PRVL ~ Traduction [1]
Category: RWBY, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Autistic Logan, Autistic meltdowns, Dragon faunus! Roman, Kidnapping, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, RWBY au, mentions of a celebrity suicide theory, mentions of the death of a parent, mentions of the death of a sibling, mild violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saallyi/pseuds/Saallyi
Summary: L’Académie de Beacon - l’une des quatre écoles supérieures de combat du monde de Remnant. Nombreux sont ceux de tous horizons venus pour apprendre à devenir de vrais guerriers, comment se battre contre les monstres, sauver les innocents, devenir des héros. Dès qu’une lettre d’admission est reçue, une vie est changée à jamais.Patton Passio, Roman Reptilia, Virgil Vengier, et Logan Lyceum sont à trois moments complètement différents de leurs vies. Leur seul point commun est que la croisée de leurs chemins à Beacon va les pousser à continuer d’avancer.
Series: PRVL ~ Traduction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Information - Pas un chapitre -

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [PRVL Volume 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515702) by [AuthorAlex97 (Sweetie_Curfy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_Curfy/pseuds/AuthorAlex97). 



Cette fanfic a été écrite par [AuthorAlex97 (Sweetie Curfy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_Curfy/pseuds/AuthorAlex97) et vous pouvez trouver l’originale en anglais sur son profil.

Il y a un total de 12 chapitres et cette histoire fait partie d’une série de (pour l’instant) trois volumes : les deux premiers sont terminés et le troisième a commencé tout récemment.

L’univers où l’intrigue se déroule est celui de la série animée RWBY mais il n’est pas nécessaire d’être familier avec cet univers pour comprendre ce qu’il se passe, mais si vous avez des questions n’hésitez pas à les poser et je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre. Les personnages principaux sont tirés de la web-série Sanders Sides créée par Thomas Sanders.

Je recommande franchement d’aller jeter un coup d’œil à ses séries si vous ne les connaissez pas !

Vous pouvez aussi retrouver l’auteur sur Twitter : [PrinceAlexAEC](https://twitter.com/PrinceAlexAEC/) et Tumblr : [youtuberswithalex](https://youtuberswithalex.tumblr.com/)

Bonne lecture !


	2. Tous Pour Un

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’Académie de Beacon - l’une des quatre écoles supérieures de combat du monde de Remnant. Nombreux sont ceux de tous horizons venus pour apprendre à devenir de vrais guerriers, comment se battre contre les monstres, sauver les innocents, devenir des héros. Dès qu’une lettre d’admission est reçue, une vie est changée à jamais.
> 
> Patton Passio, Roman Reptilia, Virgil Vengier, et Logan Lyceum sont à trois moments complètement différents de leurs vies. Leur seul point commun est que la croisée de leurs chemins à Beacon va les pousser à continuer d’avancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisez les notes (en anglais) de l’auteur pour ce chapitre : https://youtuberswithalex.tumblr.com/post/170241601398/prvl-v1c1-all-for-one-behind-the-scenes

La pluie torrentielle avait rendu le sentier battu glissant, la Chasseresse s’était vite rendu compte que ça n’allait pas être à son avantage lorsqu’elle glissa loin de l’attaque du Chasseur. Ses bottes s’enfoncèrent profondément dans la boue quand elle prit son élan au sol pour charger sur lui ; il utilisa la boue à son avantage et glissa facilement sous son poing. Elle trébucha et frappa le sol.

Une botte vert sombre apparu dans sa ligne de vision et elle se jeta hors du chemin juste avant qu’elle ne heurte la protection métallique sur sa bouche. Elle attrapa sa jambe et le tira en avant, et il perdit enfin l’équilibre et tomba avec un glorieux _splash_ , la boue tachant son faux Hawk vert. She launched herself back a few steps and readied the crossbow on her arm.

Des flèches enflammées s’élancèrent vers le Chasseur, mais il s’écarta de leur trajectoire et elles heurtèrent le sol. Il courut en arc autour de la Chasseresse alors qu’elle tirait flèche après flèche. Aucune n’atteint sa cible. Une fois qu’il atteint l’autre côté, il s’élança en l’air et lança ses poings dans sa direction. Des lames sortirent de ses poings américains.

Elle s’écarta suffisamment pour que l’attaque ne l’atteigne pas, puis se retourna et envoya son talon dans le côté de sa tête. Il heurta le sol et roula ; elle lança une flèche entourée de Poussière blanche et s’élança.

De la glace recouvrit sa manche bleue poudré, gelant l’herbe mouillée en dessous. Pile quand la Chasseresse s’apprêtait à abattre son pied sur son visage de nouveau, il réussit à se libérer et évita le coup. Son pied s’enfonça dans la boue, l’immobilisant, et il utilisa la situation à son avantage en s’élançant avec ses lames sur elle. Elle l’évita en se penchant en arrière ; les pointes de ses cheveux bordeaux frisés frôlèrent le sol. Elle leva sa jambe libre et heurta l’un de ses bras et le poing américain sur cette main glissa au sol. Avec son autre pied, elle donna un coup et envoya l’autre en l’air. Il tendit la main pour l’attraper, mais une flèche le prit de vitesse, plantant le poing quelques mètres plus loin.

Le Chasseur sprinta pour attraper ses armes et la Chasseresse libéra son pied à temps pour le plaquer au sol. Il roula et la repoussa, mais elle attrapa le poing américain et le lança loin. En voyant ça, il se tourna vers elle, son regard bleu perçant. Ils se tinrent face à face. Elle attendit qu’il agisse.

Au lieu de s’élancer pour attraper ses armes, il ferma simplement les yeux et serra ses poings l’un contre l’autre. Le vent commença à souffler ; sa queue de cheval vola dans ses yeux et les gouttes de pluie transpercèrent le peu de peau qu’elle avait à découvert.

Quand le vent se calma enfin suffisamment pour que la Chasseresse contrôle ses cheveux, quatre silhouettes féminines familières entouraient le Chasseur. Il ricana, elle grimaça.

“Oh, mer-”

* * *

Lors de n’importe quel matin normal de printemps, les quais de chargements de Vale n’étaient pas très fréquentés ; entrepreneurs allant au travail ou l’occasionnel Chasseur partant en mission attendaient avec fatigue leur bateau tout en buvant leur café en silence. Peu de mots pouvaient être entendus dans tous le port.

Cependant, n’importe qui utilisant les bateaux pour se rendre au travail s’avait qu’il fallait éviter le port lors du commencement des semestres à l’Académie de Beacon, comme aujourd’hui.

Patton pouvait à peine rester suffisamment concentré pour suivre ses parents tout en observant les autres Chasseurs et Chasseresses en formation. Les échos des différentes conversations était Presque douloureux tant il était fort, et il lutta pour ne pas heurter quelqu’un. Il était déjà inquiet d’avoir quitté sa maison pour la première fois de sa vie, et tout le chaos écrasant n’aidait _pas_.

Tout ce qu’il savait était qu’il devait suivre la tête avec les cheveux blond vif coiffée d’un bob et celle avec les cheveux sombres et la chemise bleue, et il irait bien. C’est tout ce qu’il avait à faire.

La tête blonde se tourna et le regarda. “Tu es certain de n’avoir rien oublié, pas vrai ?”

“J’en suis sûr, Maman,” Patton répondit. “Tout, sauf mon bouclier, est dans les sacs qu’on a mis dans le cargo. ”

“Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu dois prendre ton bouclier sur le vaisseau,” l’homme avec la chemise bleue grommela. Il jeta un regard grognon à Patton, qui sentit ses mains se refroidir sous son regard. Il lui adressa un faux sourire en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

“Beaucoup dissent qu’on n’a pas accès à nos sacs avant la fin de l’initiation,” il souligna, “Et les documents disent qu’on a besoin de nos armes pour ça. De toute façon, presque tout le monde a gardé ses armes ! ”

“Et bien, _je_ ne pense pas que ça devrait être autorisé,” l’homme se fâcha. “Et si un faunus se trouve sur le vaisseau et qu’il essaie de le détourner ? Je trouve juste que ce n’est pas très sécurisé.”

Patton resta silencieux et détourna le regard. Il savait mieux que d’argumenter avec son père lorsqu’il disait ce genre de choses. Le froid se propagea à ses cuisses.

Les trois s’arrêtèrent hors des portes du vaisseau pour Beacon. Patton prit une grande inspiration ; l’endroit grouillait d’encore plus de monde que les autres zones du quai. Cela commençait à devenir un peu trop écrasant.

Les parents de Patton se retournèrent pour lui faire face. Quand sa mère l’attira dans une étreinte serrée, elle le berça d’avant en arrière et, pendant un instant, Patton trouve le monde un peu plus facile à gérer.

“Tu vas t’en sortir comme un chef,” elle lui dit, “Mais si quelque-chose se passe, si tu décides que tu ne veux plus faire ça, tu peux toujours rentrer.”

Il sortit ses mains de ses poches et la serra dans ses bras. “Je sais. Vous allez me manquer.”

Elle recula et l’observa et sourit, les larmes aux yeux. “N’oublie pas d’appeler une fois de temps en temps, d’accord ?”

“Promis.”

Sa mère recule encore et son père s’avança, vérifiant que la cape autour de la gorge de Patton était bien attachée avant de tapoter ses épaules.

“Bon… Fais de ton mieux,” il dit.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un instant. Patton s’attendit presque à ce qu’il rajout quelque-chose, mais aucun mot ne quitta ses lèvres. Finalement, il hocha brièvement la tête avec un sourire forcé. Allait-il vraiment ne rien dire par rapport à ça ? Venait-il enfin d’échapper à cette attente ? Était-il enfin- ?

Son père l’attira dans une étreinte et plaça ses lèvres proches de son oreille. “Assure-toi que personne ne le découvre.”

Patton frissonna en entendant le murmure. Non, c’était trop beau pour être vrai.

Quand ils se séparèrent, son père tapota ses épaules une nouvelle fois avant de s’écarter avec sa femme pour laisser Patton passer. Il leur adressa un faible sourire et se dirigea vers la porte, regardant en arrière sans cesse jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne soient plus visibles.

Une fois seul et entouré d’inconnus, Patton sentit sa gorge se serrer. C’était trop écrasant. Peut-être qu’il devait faire demi-tour. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée.

Sans prendre compte des pensées se bousculant dans sa tête, il avança. Un peu plus loin, il vit un garçon avec des cheveux sombres -pendant une seconde il crut voir son père, et son cœur fit un bond quand une vague de soulagement se déferla en lui- mais il vit ensuite les ailes de dragon rouge et noire et se rendit compte qu’il s’agissait de quelqu’un d’autre. Il se faufila à travers la foule pour le rejoindre.

“…c’est nul que Torius soit déjà diplômé, on serait tous allé à Beacon au même moment !” la fille à côté du garçon ailé s’exclama. “Ça aurait été génial, pas vrai ?!”

“Oh, ouais, imagine à quel point les professeurs nous _adoreraient_ ,” le garçon à ses côtés nota avec sarcasme. “Quatre d’entre nous se battant tout au long de la journée, dans les couloirs, s’incrustant dans les classes les uns des autres et se défier en duel … Je suis sûr qu’ils apprécieraient ça. ”

“Qu- vous faites ce genre de choses ?” le garçon ailé demanda avec un air surpris.

La fille rit en l’observant. “Bien sûr ! A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce qu’on a été autant suspendu ?”

“Vous avez été _suspendus_ _?!_ Pitié ne m’incluez pas dans vos bêtises ! Si je veux un jour atteindre le même niveau que l’équipe BYRD j’ai besoin d’être présent à toutes mes classes !”

La fille ouvrit la bouche, mais ses yeux se posèrent sur Patton, l’arrêtant dans son élan. Elle rayonna ; Patton put voir d’énormes canines parmi ses dents.

“Salut !” elle s’exclama. “Tu vas à Beacon aussi ?”

Les deux autres garçons le regardèrent et Patton prit une seconde pour retrouver sa voix. “Euh- o-ouais,” il répondit.

“Oh, cool ! Tu dois être une première année, pas ?” la fille demanda. “Comme Roman ! Roman, présente-toi !”

“On dirait bien que tu as déjà fait ça pour moi, Trix,” le garçon ailé nota sèchement. Il tendit tout de même sa main en direction de Patton. “Tu peux m’appeler Roman. Le gentleman aux cheveux vert c’est Anole, mon grand frère, et cette créature agaçante est ma sœur.”

La fille -Trix, Patton assuma- haussa les épaules. “Je suppose que je le mérite.”

En souriant, Patton serra la main de Roman. “Je suis Patton. Je suis venu seul.”

“Pas de frères et sœur dans ce cas ? On dirait un véritable rêve,” Roman gémit. “Personne pour te déranger ou t’embêter ou te faire _suspendre_ \- ! ”

“Oh, t’es juste jaloux qu’on soit plus fort que toi,” Trix rit.

“Selon qui ?! Juste parce que tu es en quatrième année ça ne veut pas dire que tu es plus forte que moi !”

“Euh, ouais, justement,” Anole souligna. “Elle pourrait te botter le cul quand tu veux.”

Roman croisa les bras. “Et bien, peut-être qu’elle pourrait botter le _tiens_ …”

“Attends, tu peux me rappeler qui a gagné notre combat d’entraînement hier ?” Trix demanda, un sourire satisfait collé sur son visage.

Ils entrèrent dans le vaisseau ; les arguments de Roman se perdirent dans le vide quand Patton observa le paysage par les fenêtres sur les murs. Ils étaient déjà assez élevés sans avoir encore quitté le sol …

“Bon !”

La réponse forte de Roman attira l’attention et il se retourna pour faire face à la famille.

“Si ça te fait sentir comme _ça_ , je ne passerai pas tout le trajet à côté de toi !” il s’écria, ses ailes battirent légèrement.

“Oh ? Et tu vas t’asseoir avec qui ? Patton est la seule personne que tu connais hors de la famille,” Trix rétorqua.

“Bon dieu, on n’est toujours pas parti et vous vous battez déjà,” Anole grogna.

“Je vais rencontrer quelqu’un ! N’importe qui est meilleur que _toi_.”

Trix leva les yeux au ciel. “Comme tu veux, fais comme ça te. Pendant ce temps on te remplacera avec Patton, notre nouveau petit frère. Amuse-toi bien.”

Les yeux de Patton s’illuminèrent en regardant Trix, mais Roman ne jeta qu’un coup d’œil rapide à la scène avant de s’en aller.

* * *

“…C’est juste tellement lent !” Roman s’exclama en regardant le garçon à côté de lui. “Tu sais, si on avait le droit de venir à Beacon avec nos propres moyens j’aurais déjà eu le temps d’y aller et de revenir. Je peux voler _très_ vite.”

“Uh huh.”

“C’est la vérité ! J’ai déjà dépassé un Nevermore,” il dit en se retournant pour faire face à la fenêtre. “Je l’ai battu en arrivant quelques minutes avant qu’il ne me rejoigne. ”

Le garçon leva les yeux de son scroll et leva un sourcil. “Un Nevermore ? Vraiment ?”

“Oui, vraiment !”

Il se moqua. “Mais oui, c’est ça. Il devait le Nevermore le plus lent à exister.”

Roman lui jeta un regard noir. “Oh ? Tu penses être plus rapide que moi, espèce d’animal ?”

“Si quelqu’un est un animal ici c’est toi, faunus,” le garçon rit.

Le sang bouillonnant, Roman croisa les bras. “Pardon, mon nom c’est _Roman_. Pas faunus. C’est mon espèce, pas mon nom.”

“Et le mien c’est Virgil,” le garçon rétorqua. “Mon espèce c’est humain, si tu ne pouvais pas deviner par mon manque de traits bestiaux. ”

“Nous ne sommes _pas_ -”

“ _Bonjour, et bienvenu à Beacon_.”

Les deux se détournèrent l’un de l’autre pour regarder un hologramme d’une flame blonde flottant en face de la fenêtre.

“C’est qui ?” Virgil demanda.

“Tu ne sais pas ?” Roman répondit.

“ _Mon nom est Glynda Goodwitch._ ”

“Jamais entendu parler d’elle.”

“Elle a parlé aux portes ouvertes !”

“ _Vous êtes parmi les rares privilégiés à avoir reçu l’honneur d’être acceptés dans cette prestigieuse académie. Notre monde connaît une incroyable période de paix, et en tant que futurs Chasseurs et Chasseresses, c’est votre devoir de maintenir cette paix._ ”

Virgil railla. “Oula, sans pression.”

“ _Vous avez démontré avoir le courage nécessaire pour une telle tâche, et maintenant, c’est à notre tour de vous fournir les connaissances et l’entraînement pour protéger notre monde._ ”

L’hologramme vacilla et s’éteignit ; Roman regarda Virgil en levant un sourcil.

“Sérieux ? Tu ne savais vraiment pas qui c’est ?”

En levant les yeux au ciel, Virgil jeta ses mains en l’air en faisant attention à ne frapper personne avec le long bâton dans ses mains. “Non ! Est-ce que c’est vraiment un problème, Prince Je-Sais-Tout ?”

Roman bafouilla. “C’est _Glynda Goodwitch_! L’une des professeurs les plus acclamé à Beacon ? Tu ne sais vraiment _rien_ sur l’école où tu vas étudier ?!”

Virgil s’apprêta à répondre mais la vue par la fenêtre attire son attention ; l’école commençait à entrer dans leurs champs de vision, en voyant cela ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge.

C’était grand- _beaucoup_ plus grand que ce qu’il avait anticipé. De ce qu’il pouvait voir, l’école semblait plus grande que la ville d’où il venait. Les bâtiments étaient plus hauts et grandioses que tout ce qu’il avait vu auparavant. Ils avaient tous l’’air de sortir tout droit d’un livre fantastique …

“Attends, tu n’as jamais vu l’école avant ?” Roman s’exclama, sortant Virgil de sa trance.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. “Ecoute, mec, j’habite à Mistral,” Virgil annonça. “Je n’ai pas pu venir aux portes ouvertes donc _non_ , je ne sais _pas_ autant de choses que je devrai. Ça te pose un problème ?”

“Eh bien, si c’est aussi éloigné, pourquoi est-ce que tu es allé à Beacon au lieu de Haven ?” Roman riposta.

Virgil lui jeta un regard noir avant de se retourner. “Je ne vais pas me laisser critiquer par un faunus.” Il commença à s’en aller mais s’arrêta et lui jeta un coup d’œil. “Bonne chance pour l’initiation. Tu en aura besoin.”

Virgil ricana en entendant le bégaiement furieux de Roman avant de se mélanger à la foule.

* * *

Si le campus était impressionnant depuis le vaisseau, il l’était _beaucoup_ plus depuis le sol. Une fois les étudiants sortis du vaisseau, Virgil se balada au hasard dans le campus pendant la grosse heure qu’ils avaient avant qu’ils ne doivent se réunir dans l’amphithéâtre, profitant de l’architecture et la beauté du lieu. Se rendre à l’amphithéâtre était une aventure -vu qu’il n’avait jamais vu le campus auparavant, il n’arrivait pas encore à retriever son chemin- mais après avoir suivi quelques personnes qui semblaient savoir où aller, il finit par se trouver au milieu d’une énorme foule de personnes.

Virgil déglutit en observant autour de lui. Quelque part, au beau milieu de la foule, trois étrangers se trouvaient et, demain soir, ils seraient coéquipiers et logeraient et passeraient les quatre prochaines années ensemble. Tout ce que Virgil pouvait faire maintenant était espérer qu’il n’allait pas les décevoir.

“Bonjour.”

Virgil sursauta en entendant la voix et tourna la tête sur la gauche. Un garçon se tenait debout, habillé en bleu et noir, ajusta ses lunettes et, plus important, le regardait directement. Virgil leva un sourcil.

“Euh… salut ?”

Le garçon tendit sa main. “J’ai cru comprendre que nous allions acquérir des coéquipiers dans les prochains jours,” il annonça. “Je n’ai que très peu d’expérience dans le domaine de l’amitié, me faire et rester amis avec quelqu’un, et je souhaitais avoir un peu de pratique. Tu sembles être la seule personne en vue à être sans amis et j’ai assumé que nous pouvions apprendre ensemble. Mon nom est Logan.”

Il dut retenir un rire en serrant la main de Logan. “Virgil. Petit conseil, tu n’as pas besoin d’être aussi tact quand tu te lies d’amitié avec quelqu’un. Il suffit de leur parler.”

Logan retira sa main et l’enroula autour de son autre bras en serrant un livre bleu foncé contre son torse. “Oh. Merci. Je vais tâcher de m’en souvenir en rencontrant mes coéquipiers. Malgré mes lacunes dans le domaine de la communication …”

“Eh bien, tu t’en sors assez bien pour l’instant,” Virgil rit. “C’est quelque-chose que tu apprends avec l’expérience. Tu n’as jamais eu d’amis avant ?”

“Seulement mes proches et les enfants des amis de mes parents,” Logan répondit. “L’amitié n’est pas mon point fort. Cela demanda souvent une … compréhension Générale des émotions, ce que je n’ai pas. ”

“Genre, tout le drama ? M’en parles pas,” Virgil répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. “Tous mes amis à dans mon ancienne école ont commencé à parler de trucs romantiques, et je ne comprends juste pas… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?”

Logan hocha la tête en se tournant vers l’avant. “Partiellement.”

Il y eut une pause dans la conversation ; Logan regarda Virgil.

“Sommes-nous considérés comme amis maintenant ?”

Virgil rit. “Ouais, si c’est ce que tu veux.”

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Logan. “J’apprécierai vraiment cela.”

Quelqu’un racla sa gorge dans le micro et Virgil et Logan levèrent les yeux pour voir un homme aux cheveux gris debout sur la scène. Glynda Goodwitch se tenait derrière lui dans la même pose qu’elle avait sur l’hologramme.

“Ahem… Je serai bref,” l’homme dit.

“Pourquoi ?” Virgil marmonna.

“Vous êtes venus ici aujourd’hui à la recherche de savoir, pour parfaire votre technique es acquérir de Nouvelles compétences. Et lorsque vous aurez terminé, vous prévoyez de dédier votre vie à la protection du people.”

Logan se pencha vers Virgil. “Ce n’est pas une connaissance commune ?” il murmura.

“Mais je regarde parmi vous,” il continua, “et tout ce que je vois c’est de l’énergie gâchée.”

Virgil railla. “D’accord, et il se prend pour qui lui ?”

“Professeur Ozpin, évidemment,” Logan répondit. “Le directeur de Beacon.”

“Oh, cool, donc le Grand Chef pense qu’on nous ne valons rien. Génial.”

“Vous supposez que le savoir vous libérera de cela, mais le temps passé dans cette école prouvera que le savoir ne peut vous assister que dans une certaine mesure. C’est à vous de faire le premier pas.”

Logan s’arrêta quand Professeur Ozpin s’éloigna du micro. “P- Pardon, que vient-il de dire ? Que veut-il dire avec ‘le savoir ne peut vous assister que dans une certaine mesure’ ? Le savoir c’est l’essence de la vie !”

Glynda prit la place de Professeur Ozpin, attirant de nouveau l’attention de Logan sur la scène. “Vous vous rassemblerez dans la salle de bal ce soir,” elle les informa. “Demain votre initiation commence. Soyez prêts. Vous pouvez disposer.”

Et comme ça, c’était terminé. Logan et Virgil se regardèrent ; Logan pouvait deviner que ses yeux étaient écarquillés, mais Virgil haussa simplement les épaules et se tourna vers la porte.

“Je suppose qu’on va se rendre dans la salle de bal. ”

* * *

Il y avait des garçons torse-nu _partout_.

Logan ne savait pas ce qu’il ressentait en ce moment, et c’était vraiment accablant. Virgil était parti quelques minutes auparavant quand il s’était rendu compte qu’il avait pris le mauvais sac et était retourné au cargo pour essayer de retrouver le bon. Donc Logan était assis sur son sac de couchage, seul, dans son pyjama licorne, entouré de tous côtés par des garçons torse-nu. Certains se mettaient en avant, d’autres luttaient, et une bonne portion des filles les observaient mélancoliquement depuis l’autre côté de la salle.

Il scanna la salle, espérant trouver d’autres garçons qui évitaient de mettre leurs corps en valeur afin de s’entraîner à lier des amitiés ; un garçon de l’autre côté de la pièce portait aussi un pyjama bleu avec ce qui semblait être l’icône de Pumpkin Pete sur le devant, se différenciant du design de celui de Logan. Le garçon croisa le regard d’une fille à l’opposé de la salle et rayonna. Logan se demanda s’il essayait de flirter avec quelqu’un aussi tôt dans ses études.

Avant qu’il ne puisse continuer à étudier la rencontre, il sentit une présence, et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un garçon habillé avec un pyjama chat à genoux à côté de lui. L’inconnu sourit et le salua.

“Salut !”

Logan cligna des yeux. “Bonjour. Es-tu aussi en train d’essayer d’apprendre à te faire des amis ?”

“Hein ? Oh, aucune idée. Je pense que je sais déjà comment faire. Je voulais juste te dire que j’aime beaucoup ton pyjama !” le garçon répondit. “Il a l’air tellement confortable ! C’est une licorne ?”

Il l’étudia et s’arrêta. “Oui, et il me semble que le tiens est une sorte de félin … Portes-tu une cape sous ton pyjama ?”

Les yeux du garçon s’écarquillèrent mais il secoua la tête pour se sortir de sa surprise et sourit “Nan, juste la partie qui va autour du cou. La cape se détache. Je n’aime pas ne pas porter cette partie.” Il tendit sa main. “Je suis Patton !”

“Bonjour, Patton. Je suis Logan.” Ils se serrèrent la main et le garçon -Patton- ajusta ses lunettes.

“Tu ne sais pas comment te faire des amis ?” il demanda.

Logan hésita. “Est-ce vraiment évident ?”

“Oh ! Non, pas du tout !” Patton se corrigea vite. “Tu as juste dit- on dirait que tu essayes d’apprendre.”

“Ah. C’est vrai que j’ai, pour ainsi dire, quelques… lacunes dans le domaine de la communication” il répondit. “J’ai tenté de me faire des amis toute la journée afin de me préparer pour le moment où je rencontrerai mes coéquipiers demain mais, pour l’instant, je n’ai eu qu’un seul résultat positif …”

Le visage de Patton s’illumina. “Coéquipiers ?”

“Oui, coéquipiers. N’es-tu pas au courant du programme de l’Académie Beacon ?”

Il s’arrêta. “Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?”

Logan s’arrêta. “Que veux-tu dire ?”

“Est-ce qu’on peut retourner à cette histoire de coéquipiers ?” Patton demanda en sautillant sur ses genoux. “On a des coéquipiers ?!”

“Eh bien, oui. Je pensais qu’à ce stade c’était connu de tous,” Logan répondit.

“Oh. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur Beacon, ou n’importe quelle autre école de combat vraiment,” Patton l’informa. “Je n’ai fait que participer à des classes de combats en grandissant. Je ne suis jamais allé dans une école pour apprendre. Ce n’était qu’un programme parascolaire.”

Logan leva les sourcils. “Et tu as réussi à intégrer Beacon ?”

Patton fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête. “Ce n’est pas normal ?”

“Eh bien… Je ne sais pas. Je n’ai pas non-plus fréquenté une école de combat, mais mon père et ma belle-mère sont tous les deux bien formés. Je me suis entraîné avec eux toute ma vie. Toutes mes connaissances viennent aussi d’eux. Mais, à ma connaissance, la plupart des personnes ici se sont entraînés pendant quelques années dans une école de ce type.”

“Huh…” Patton rayonna. “Peut-être qu’on est juste spéciaux !”

Logan secoua la tête en riant. “Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas des Guerriers aux Yeux Argentés, mais peut-être que nos antécédents inhabituels sont suffisants pour nous démarquer.”

“C’est quoi un Guerrier aux Yeux Argentés ?”

Il fronça les sourcils. “Tu n’en n’a jamais entendu parler ?” Logan demanda. Quand Patton secoua la tête, il fronça les sourcils. “C’est une légende que ma mère me racontait quand j’étais petit. Vraiment, rien de plus qu’un conte de fée. Les histoires racontent que ceux nés avec les yeux argentés ont un pouvoir spécial qui date de bien avant les Chasseurs et Chasseresses et les Royaumes de Remnant. C’est suffisamment puissant que même Grimm s’enfuyait en croissant leurs regards.”

“Whoa…,” Patton souffla. “C’est incroyable !”

“Oui, mais ce n’est qu’un mythe. Il n’y a aucune preuve que c’est réel,” Logan le corrigea. “En toute logique, même si c’était le cas, ce n’était probablement rien de plus qu’une semblance héréditaire. C’est rare, mais elles existent … La plupart des gens n’apprennent-ils pas cette légende dans leur enfance ?”

Patton gémit, ignorant la dernière question de Logan. “Aw… J’aimerai bien avoir des yeux argentés.”

Logan lui jeta un regard. “Pourquoi ? Ne préfèrerais-tu pas avoir une semblance qui t’es propre plutôt que d’en avoir une basée sur un mythe obsolète ? Je pensais que c’était l’avis général.”

Soudainement, l’énergie positive de Patton sembla disparaître. Ses épaules s’abaissèrent légèrement et son sourire quitta son visage. Il posa ses yeux au sol et son sourire sembla essayer de forcer son retour.

“Ah… c’est vrai,” il rit. “Bien sûr. Eum. Je crois que je devrais aller me coucher.”

Logan cligna des yeux. “Tu es sûr ? On peut discuter de beaucoup d’autres choses si tu ne veux pas parler de semblances.”

“Ouais, je- j’en suis certain. Demain est un grand jour, il faut bien se reposer !”

Il se leva, tapota l’épaule de Logan et se pressa dans une autre direction. En partant, il lui adressa un signe amical.

“A demain matin, Logan!”

Légèrement dégonflé, Logan fronça les sourcils ; incapable de comprendre pourquoi Patton venait de partir précipitamment. “Bonne nuit, Patton,” il répondit doucement.

Il s’assit en silence pendant quelques minutes avant d’enlever ses lunettes et de se coucher. Patton avait raison, l’initiation avait lieu le lendemain et Logan ne voulait pas être fatigué pour cette dernière

Lors du retour de Virgil, Logan ronflait doucement.


	3. Rencontre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’initiation arrive. C’est l’heure de choisir son partenaire pour les quatre prochaines années. Parfois ce que tu veux n’est pas ce que tu reçois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les notes (en anglais) de l’auteur : https://youtuberswithalex.tumblr.com/post/170393368693/prvl-v1c2-meet-greet-behind-the-scenes

Tout était arrivé plus tôt qu’ils l’avaient anticipé.

Une minute, ils étaient chez eux, faisaient leurs valises, se préparaient à dire aurevoir à leurs famille et amis et, avant qu’ils n’aient le temps de dire ouf, ils se tenaient sur les plateformes de lancement, prêts à être propulsés dans la Forêt d’Emerald pour leur initiation à l’Académie Beacon. Chaque étudiant se tenait nerveusement, gigotait ou discutait aux élèves à côté d’eux. Certains restaient parfaitement inutiles.

Les professeurs Ozpin et Goodwitch s’approchèrent en face d’eux et tous les regards se posèrent sur eux. Ozpin but une gorgée dans son mug avant de s’adresser aux élèves.

“Bonjour,” il dit. “J’espère que vous vous êtes tous bien repose. Je suis certain que le sol de la salle de bal était au maximum de son confort pour vous, nouveaux arrivants.”

Roman leva les yeux au ciel et observa le garçon mignon à côté de lui. “Pitié, plutôt maximum inconfort. Je n’ai pas eu mon sommeil de beauté.”

“Ça se voit,” le garçon pouffa.

Peu importe ce qu’Ozpin racontait, Roman n’en entendit rien puisqu’il leva les sourcils en observant le garçon. “Pardon ?”

Il rit doucement. “Je rigole. Je ne peux pas imaginer à quoi tu ressemblerais si tu _avais_ eu ton sommeil de beauté. Je serais probablement déjà mort.”

Roman ricana en observant la forêt. “Oh, crois-moi, ma beauté est à tomber raide mort. ”

Le garçon rit de nouveau. “Je suis Lloyd.”

“Roman.”

Lloyd lui sourit et ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Ozpin. Roman fit de même.

“Depuis des années vous vous êtes entrainés à combattre. Et aujourd’hui vos capacités seront testées dans la forêt d’Emerald,” Ozpin dit.

Patton observa l’herbe à leurs pieds. “Ohhh, donc c’est comme _ça_ que cet endroit s’appelle,” il souffla.

Glynda leva les yeux de son scroll. “Je suis sûre que vous avez entendus des rumeurs au sujet des équipes,” elle annonça. “Laissez-nous mettre fin à vos questions. Chacun d’entre vous aura des équipiers assignés. Aujourd’hui. ”

Logan jeta un coup d’œil à Patton un peu plus loin dans la ligne, le visage de ce dernier s’illumina.

“Ces équipiers seront avec vous pour le reste de votre scolarité à Beacon,” Ozpin continua, “Il est donc dans votre intérêt de vous mettre avec quelqu’un avec qui vous travaillerez bien. ”

Virgil déglutit.

“Cela étant dit, la première personne dont vous croiserez le regard après votre atterrissage sera votre partenaire pour les quatre ans à venir.”

Un chaos silencieux éclata parmi les étudiants.

“Quoi ?!”

“Tu vois ?! Je te l’avais bien dit !”

Logan et Virgil se regardèrent avec des grands yeux. Patton se mordit la lèvre et regarda autour de lui. Roman leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Lloyd.

“Je parie qu’il fait toujours ça uniquement pour nous choquer,” il marmonna.

“Une fois l’équipe formée, vous vous dirigerez vers le nord de la forêt,” Ozpin continua. “Vous rencontrerez des obstacles sur le chemin. N’hésitez pas à tout détruire sur votre passage ou vous mourrez. Vous serez surveillés et notes pendant votre initiation, mais les examinateurs n’interviendront pas. Vous trouverez un temple abandonné au bout du chemin contenant plusieurs reliques. Chaque duo doit en choisir une et revenir. Nous examinerons cet objet et votre performance et nous vous noterons de manière adéquate. Y a-t-il des questions ?”

Le garçon au bout de la file leva la main. “Oui, heu, monsieur -”

“Bien ! Maintenant, prenez position.”

Virgil tenait le bout de son bâton en face de lui. Logan serra son livre plus fort dans ses mains. Patton leva son bouclier devant lui.

Roman fit battre ses ailes et sourit à Lloyd. “Je suis toujours prêt à prendre mon envol.”

Lloyd laisse échapper un court rire et s’accroupit. “Je suis sûr que tu l’es, beau gosse. Maintenant, voyons ce que cette forêt nous réserve.”

La plateforme sous Lloyd l’envoya dans les airs. Roman rayonna.

“Peu importe ce qui va se produire, je suis prêt.”

Sa plateforme le lança à son tour. Un par un, tous les étudiants furent propulsés dans les airs.

L’initiation venait de commencer.

* * *

Un faible cri de guerre résonna dans les bois quand Patton se cacha derrière son bouclier, le laissant encaisser le choc des branches se fracassant contre lui. Chaque vibration le désorienta de plus en plus lorsqu’il heurta le sol, glissant sur l’herbe comme une luge sur de la neige. Quand il ralentit suffisamment s’arrêta, en rencontrant un arbre, il leva le regard.

Il était complètement seul.

Doucement, il se leva, enleva la terre et l’herbe de lui et de son bouclier. Il ajusta sa cape et s’assura qu’elle était bien installée autour de sa gorge avant de soupirer et un grand sourire se forma sur son visage.

“Eh bien,” il dit, “Ce n’était pas si -”

Une silhouette le percuta et il laisse échapper un cri en tombant au sol.

* * *

Logan percuta la cime des arbres, il lança son livre en direction d’une branche et attrapa la sangle qui libera les pages. Le livre s’enroula autour de l’une des branches et Logan se balança. Il tira sur la sangle au bon moment et le livre revint à lui au moment où il toucha le sol et roula.

Il se leva, frotta sa chemise et la couverture du livre pour enlever la terre et commença à marcher parmi les arbres.

* * *

En battant des ailes suffisamment lentement pour rester au même niveau que Lloyd, Roman fit une petite pirouette au-dessus de la cime des arbres. “Je parie que tu es en train de souhaiter que tu eusses des ailes comme moi en ce moment !”

Lloyd tomba dans les feuilles et sauta sur une branche pour réapparaitre sans le champ de vision de Roman. “Nan,” il dit en descendant de nouveau. “Je préfère largement … Sauter … Comme ça.”

“Oh, vraiment, Mr. Couleurs Primaires ?” Roman retroqua. “Eh bien, tu as définitivement les jambes pour le faire …”

Lloyd rit et sourit à Roman. “Tu sais, Roman,” il commença, “Tu es… très charmant.”

Il se battit contre le rouge qui monta à ses joues. “Oh, je sais ! J’ai l’esprit pour, pas vrai ?”

“Définitivement. J’aurai été… très attiré par toi …”

Il descendit de nouveau, et Roman lança son poing en l’air et fit une pirouette. Il se rappela à l’ordre quand le garçon remonta.

“…Si je n’étais pas ace,” Lloyd finit.

“Quoi ?”

Avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Roman heurta quelque-chose de dur et tomba dans les arbres. Il heurta branche après branche et garda ses ailes proches de son corps.

“Hickedus Fickidus, Je-!”

Roman s’écrasa au sol.

“…Commence à en avoir marre de tout ça.”

Un grognement s’éleva de dessous lui et, en laissant échapper un petit cri, Roman se leva avec précipitation. Il pointa un garçon du doigt.

“T-Toi ! Tu m’as foutu la trouille !” il s’exclama.

En grognant de nouveau le garçon s’assit et se frotta la tête. “Je t’ai foutu la trouille ?” il demanda. “Tomber sur moi de cette façon aurait pu me tuer si je ne maitrisais autant mon aura.”

Roman lui jeta un regard noir et croisa les bras. “Et bien, peut-être, dans ce cas, tu devrais faire attention à où tu vas !”

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel et ramassa son livre en ajustant ses lunettes. “Si je me souviens correctement, tu es celui qui m’est tombé dessus,” il annonça sèchement. Il tendit sa main. “Je suis Logan.”

Roman s’offusqua en levant un sourcil. “Et pourquoi tu te présentes, nerd ?”

Logan cligna des yeux. “N’est-ce pas une exigence d’échanger nos noms puisque nous allons être partenaires pendant les quatre prochaines années ?”

“Qu’est-ce que tu…”

Il comprit.

Contact visuel.

Partenaires.

Roman grogna.

“Je n’arrive pas à y croire !” il s’exclama. “Je vais devoir faire équipe avec un _nerd_ pendant mon temps à Beacon ?! C’est _pas_ possible !”

“Et bien, c’est la réalité,” Logan répondit en laissant ses mains retomber sur ses côtés. “A ma connaissance nous ne sommes pas sous influence de semblances hallucinogènes ou de drogues.”

Roman l’observa de haut en bas avec un regard noir. “Tu sais que tu es à l’Académie Beacon, pas vrai ? Pas l’école de Science pour Geeks ?”

“Bien sûr. C’est pour cette raison que je suis là.”

“Où est ton arme ? Hm ?” Roman explosa. “Tout ce que tu as c’est ce livre !”

Logan lui jeta un coup d’œil. “Ceci _est_ mon arme. Bien sûr elle n’est pas aussi extravagante qu’une arme ou un arc et des flèches, mais je trouve que c’est ce que je préfère plus que les autres. Regarde, quand tu enlèves -”

“Oui, oui, quand tu enlèves la couverture il y a des mots, et la connaissance c’est le pouvoir, bla bla bla.”

Il fronça les sourcils. “Ce… n’est pas ce que…”

“Tu sais, un _vrai_ Chasseur n’utiliserai pas ça comme arme,” Roman continua. “Les vrais Chasseurs et Chasseresses utilisent de vraies armes. Pas leurs esprits. Tu ne peux pas tuer un Grimm en lui jetant des équations !”

Logan lui jeta enfin un regard noir. “Bien sûr que je le sais. Je ne suis pas stupide.”

“Oh, vraiment ? J’avais pas remarqué.”

“Je te ferai savoir que je descends d’une longue lignée de talentueux Chasseurs et Chasseresses !”

“Moi aussi. Tu n’es pas spécial.”

Logan rit. “Tu ne sais clairement rien de moi.”

“Et toi rien de moi !” Roman répondit sèchement.

“Une accusation fondée puisque tu ne m’as même pas donné ton nom !” Logan s’exclama.

Roman fit un pas en arrière, un air faussement choqué plâtré ai visage. “Tu veux dire que tu n’as jamais entendu parler de moi ?”

Il croisa les bras en haussant un sourcil. “Pourquoi aurai-je entendu parler de toi ?”

“Pas même mes frères et sœurs ?”

“Qui sont tes frères et sœurs ?”

Roman s’offusqua et lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant apparemment au hasard. “Je ne supporterais pas ça. J’irai immédiatement demander à Ozpin de changer de partenaire une fois la mission complétée.”

Logan serra les poings et les leva jusqu’à son visage. “Peux-tu, s’il-te-plaît, juste me donner ton nom ?!”

Il se retourna. “Bon ! C’est Roman ! Content ?!”

Ses mains retombèrent et l’atmosphère calme retourna autour de Logan. “Oui. Merci, Roman. Nous devons nous hâter de trouver ces reliques avant d’être attaqué par des Grimms.”

En le dépassant, Roman leva les yeux au ciel. “Et pourquoi est-ce qu’ils nous attaqueraient ?”

Logan s’arrêta et lui dévisagea en haussant un sourcil. “Vraiment ? N’es-tu pas au courant que les Grimms sont attirés par l’énergie négative ?”

“Bien sûr que je le sais !” Roman répondit sèchement. “Tu insinue que je suis une Négative Nancy ?!”

“Et bien, nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer et nous nous disputons déjà,” Logan souligna en ajustant ses lunettes. “J’assume que si rien ne change, les Grimms seront sur nous pour tout l’aller et le retour. ”

“Tu insinue que je te hais ? Je n’ai jamais rien dit de tel !”

“Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai déclaré. Je ne fais que baser mes assomptions sur ce que je ressens envers toi.”

Roman hoqueta ; Logan le dévisagea de nouveau et redémarra. A contrecœur, il suivit son partenaire.

* * *

Alors que Virgil volait dans les airs, il tenait son bâton en face de lui en scannant le sol à la recherche d’un bon endroit pour atterrir. Des explosions et coups de feu autours de lui et menacèrent de le distraire, mais il les ignora aisément. S’il réussissait son atterrissage, il pourrait rapidement repartir et trouver Logan avant que quelqu’un d’autre ne le fasse …

An point noir au sol attire son regard et il sourit. Il se dirigea dans sa direction, plaça son bâton avec précision et pria pour qu’il ait bien visé.

Le bâton s’enfonça dans le dos de la créature en forme d’ours, et Virgil utilisa le momentum pour atterrir en toute sécurité. Une fois debout, il appuya sur une gâchette de son arme et une balle perça l’Ursa. Immédiatement, il commença à se dissoudre. Virgil arracha son bâton et se précipita dans la direction où il crut voir Logan disparaître.

_Je dois trouver Logan_ , il pensa, _m’assurer qu’il n’est pas un inconnu, l’aider …_

Un cri au loin commença à se rapprocher de lui ; il jura et essaya d’accélérer.

_Logan Logan Logan Logan Logan Logan Logan Lo-_

La masse criante le heurta de plein fouet et les deux tombèrent au sol. Des points noirs emplirent les yeux de Virgil ; l’autre personne se leva et s’excusa abondamment. IL ouvrit les yeux et vit un visage avec des lunettes en face du sien.

“Logan ?”

Il cligna des yeux. Le garçon était habillé en bleu… mais pas en bleu foncé. Sa cape claqua dans le vent et il observa Virgil avec de grands yeux.

Contact visuel.

Partenaires.

Virgil marmonna à mi-voix.

L’autre garçon sautilla sur place. “On est partenaires !” il s’exclama. “Oh mon dieu, c’est tellement excitant ! Salut ! J’arrive pas à y croire !”

Virgil se mit debout. “Moi non plus,” il soupira.

“Oh, mon dieu, c’est vraiment génial de te rencontrer ! J’ai passé ma journée à me demander qui mon coéquipier, et maintenant nous nous sommes rencontrés, et nous serons partenaires pour les quatre prochaines années ! Ce n’est pas génial ?!”

Non. “Bien sûr.”

“Et je ne connais même pas encore ton nom ! Oh, on devrait se présenter ! Et bien, mon nom c’est -!”

Avant que le garçon ne puisse prononcer un mot de plus, le bras d’un Beowolf ne surgisse de nulle part et le frappa. Virgil cria et tenta de le frapper avec son bâton mais il l’évita et se jeta toutes griffes dehors sur lui. Il l’évita aussi vite que possible, passa dessous et se précipita, son bâton tenu en face de lui. Il l’enfonça dans son cœur et la créature hurla et se débattit. Virgil perdu la poigne sur son bâton et fut projeté de côté, roulant loin de son partenaire.

“Oh mon dieu, ça va ?!”

Virgil grogna et se releva. “Ouais,” il répondit sèchement. “Tu veux bien me donner un coup de main, partenaire ?!”

Les yeux du garçon s’illuminèrent comme s’il observait les étoiles. “Avec plaisir, partenaire ! Je vais le distraire pendant que tu attrapes ton grand truc !”

Le Grimm se précipita vers eux, Virgil le pointa du doigt en haussant les sourcils.

“Fait vite !”

Les deux se jetèrent dans des directions opposes et Virgil observa le garçon secouer les bras en l’air. “Hey ! Hey, par ici ! Viens par la mon petit !”

Virgil fronça les sourcils. “Mon petit ?”

Le Beowolf se tourna vers le garçon qui commença à taper ses jambes. “Ohh, mais regarde-toi !” il roucoula. “Mon petit bout de chou ! Ouais, viens vers moi ! Viens !”

Il commença à charger, Virgil s’élança vers l’avant et attrapa la moitié de son bâton visible sur le dos de la créature. Pile avant que cette dernière ne tranche le garçon avec ses griffes, Virgil balança ses bras et le Beowolf décolla du bâton et s’envola vers les arbres. Après qu’il se fut écrasé contre un tronc, Virgil visa la créature avec le bout de son bâton et tira autant de fois qu’il jugea nécessaire pour la tuer.

Au loin il commença à se dissoudre. Virgil laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement et se tourna pour regarder le garçon.

“Un petit bout de chou ?” il demanda. “Vraiment ?”

Avant qu’il ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, le garçon tendit sa main. “Patton !”

Il fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête. “Tu te fous de moi ? Tu viens de te faire Presque massacre par un foutu Beowolf et tu n’es pas … terrifié ou un truc dans le genre ?”

“Non !”

Virgil plissa des yeux. “Qu- _Qui_ es-tu ?”

“Patton ! Tu n’as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire à il y a à peine une seconde ? ” il demanda. Ses mains retombèrent et il haussa les sourcils. “Oh ! Je ne l’ai peut-être pas dit assez fort ? Ça arrive parfois.”

“Non- tu-” Virgil grogna, se tourna et redémarra. “Allons en finir avec ça et trouver les reliques.”

Patton courra pour le rattraper et marcha à reculons pour regarder Virgil. “Comment tu t’appelles ? Est-ce que je ne t’ai pas entendu le dire ?”

“Non. C’est Virgil.”

“Ooh, Virgil ! C’est un joli prénom !” Patton s’exclama. “D’où est-ce que tu viens ?”

Virgil soupira. “Mistral.”

“Cool ! Je n’y suis jamais allé avant ! Comment c’est ? Je n’avais jamais quitté Vale avant. Est-ce que c’est comme Vale ?”

“Aucune idée. Je ne suis jamais venu ici avant d’arriver à Beacon.”

“Tu es allé dans une école de combat ?” Patton demanda. “J’ai rencontré un garçon hier soir et il a dit que la plupart des gens -”

Virgil se retourna précipitamment en pointant son bâton sur Patton. Patton cria en levant son bouclier. Des coups de feu frôlèrent la tête de Patton et des grognements forts résonnèrent derrière lui.

Doucement, il leva les yeux pour voir Virgil continuer son chemin comme s’il ne s’était rien passé. Quand Patton se retourna, il vit un Boarbatusk se dissoudre derrière lui.

Il se retourna vers Virgil.

“Aw, mince,” il dit doucement, “Tu avais vraiment besoin de le tuer ? Il ne nous faisait pas de mal …”

“Si tu avais arrêté de parler suffisamment longtemps pour te retourner et faire attention au monde autour de toi, tu l’aurais vu nous poursuivre,” Virgil répondit sèchement.

“Tu veux bien te concentrer sur la mission ?”

Patton tressailli et se précipita derrière lui.

* * *

L’épée transperça l’Ursa avec grande facilité au même moment où Roman laissa échapper un cri de guerre ; il sépara les deux moitié avec un coup de pied alors qu’elles commençaient à se dissoudre. Debout au-dessus de ce qu’il restait, il laisse un sourire fier se former sur son visage.

“Ça fait huit pour moi et quatre pour toi,” il annonça. “On dirait que je gagne.”

Logan grogna en pinçant l’arrête de son nez. “Pour la dernière fois, ce n’est pas une compétition,” il grogna. “Nous sommes là pour trouver le temple, prendre la relique, et revenir ; _pas_ tuer chaque Grimm que l’on croise sur le chemin !”

Roman leva les yeux au ciel en rangeant son épée dans son fourreau. “Tu ne peux pas nier le fait que ça rend le tout plus amusant.”

“Je _peux_ nier le fait que tu nous fais perdre du temps et que tu nous mets inutilement en danger.”

“Ce n’est pas dangereux si tu sais te battre,” il retorqua.

Logan jeta ses mains en l’air. “C’est évidemment faux !”

Roman s’offusqua et commença à s’éloigner. “Peu importe. Tu es juste jaloux que je gagne.”

Un grognement se forma dans la gorge de Logan, mais il prit une grande inspiration et le retint. En marchant derrière lui, tout ce à quoi il put penser fut que, peu importe tout son entraînement pour se lier d’amitié avec les autres, rien n’aurait pu le préparer à _ça_. Il se mit à souhaiter avoir été mis en équipe avec Virgil ou Patton. Peu importe qui ils avaient rencontré, il espéra qu’ils s’entendaient bien.

Devant lui, il entendit Roman lâcher un nouveau cri de guerre et tirer son épée ; des coups de feu résonnèrent et les rugissements de Beowolf résonnèrent dans les bois.

“Aha ! Neuf ! Tu devrais te dépêcher, Specs !”

Logan souffla et observa le ciel. Le soleil était presque à son plus haut dans le ciel.

“Roman,” il cria, “Nous devons nous dépêcher. Je suis sûr que de nombreux élèves sont déjà de retour.”

“Quoi ? Je n’arrive pas à t’entendre à cause du son que je fais en tuant le numéro dix !”

Il grogna en écoutant Roman grogner et crier.

“Onze !”

“Roman !”

“Douze !”

“Roman, _allez_!”

Un silence s’installa. Logan commença à s’inquiéter. Un Grimm venait-il de faire de Roman sa première victime ?

Le bruit d’ailes battantes attira son attention, puis Roman volait dans sa direction à une Vitesse incroyable. Logan eut à peine le temps de tressaillir, encore moins de se baisser ; il se prépara à un crash similaire à celui de leur rencontre mais, au lieu de cela, Roman l’attrapa sous les aisselles et s’élança dans le ciel. Le cœur de Logan tomba dans son estomac.

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?!” il hurla.

Roman répondit en riant, “Tu es celui qui voulait tellement rejoindre la relique à temps, donc on va voler jusqu’à elle !”

Le monde se mit à tourner sous les pieds de Logan. “C’est dangereux !”

“S’il-te-plaît, il n’y a pas de Grimms là-haut ! Tout va bien !”

“Je ne parle pas de ça, je parle de- !”

Un cri perça le ciel et Logan leva vite la tête pour tomber sur le plus gros Nevermore qu’il n’avait jamais vu survoler la forêt non loin d’eux. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et il commença à se tortiller.

“Roman- Roman-”

Il bafouilla. “Gah- Qu’est-ce qu’il- qu’il se passe ?!”

“Nevermore, Roman ! Il y a- !”

“Au loin ! On- ne- risque- rien !”

La main de Logan heurta le visage de Roman qui, instinctivement, toucha la marque. Il se rendit compte de son erreur une seconde trop tard quand le bras de Logan glissa de sa main et il commença à dégringoler. Dans une tentative désespérée pour ne pas tomber, Logan lui jeta son livre en libérant la lanière. Roman l’attrapa et s’y cramponna.

“Roman, remonte-moi !” il cria.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. “S’il-te-plaît, calme-toi,” il soupira. “Je vais juste te descendre au sol. C’est pas grave.”

“Pas grave- ?! Tu as vu la hauteur à laquelle nous nous trouvons ?! Et si tu me lâche ?! Et si je tombe ?!”

“Je ne vais pas te lâcher !” il répondit sèchement en l’observant. “Et même si ça arrive, il y a une rivière en dessous. Tu atterriras sain et sauf.”

Logan le foudroya du regard. “Je ne vais pas atterrir sain et sauf !” il cria. “Je ne sais pas nager !”

“Quoi ? Est-ce que je viens de t’entendre avouer que tu ne sais _pas_ tout ?!”

“Roman, c’est ridicule, il est impossible de tout savoir.”

“Tu es sûr ? Parce que tu as agi comme ça toute la journée !”

Son regard se durcit et Roman put entendre un grognement s’élever de son partenaire avant que ses yeux ne s’écarquillent et il se secoua. “Roman- Roman, je glisse-”

Il souffla. “ _D’accord_ , je vais te poser au sol.”

“Roman, dépêche-toi !”

“Relax !”

“Roman !”

“Tu veux que je te pose où- ?!”

Avant qu’il ne puisse finir sa phrase le poids tirant sur le livre disparu et il entendit son nom être crié en direction du sol. Roman observa Logan tomber avec un air grognon.

“C’est juste _parfait_ _!_ ”

Roman accrocha la lanière de livre sur la poigne de son épée et plongea vers la rivière.


	4. Comme un Jeu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En continuant leur initiation, les nouveaux partenaires doivent faire face aux conséquences de leurs disputes- des émotions négatives, oui, mais surtout des Grimms. Beaucoup de Grimms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les notes (en anglais) de l’auteur : https://youtuberswithalex.tumblr.com/post/170777246913/prvl-v1c3-like-a-game-behind-the-scenes
> 
> Warnings: disputes, violence, description de l’exécution de Grimms

“Roman !”

“J’arrive !”

“Roman, à l’aide !”

“J’essaie- qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?!”

Logan retomba sous la surface et Roman laisse échapper un petit cri de panique en battant des ailes un peu plus vite pour réussir à suivre le courant de la rivière. Bon, peut-être qu’il ne voulait pas être faire équipe avec Logan, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il voulait le voir se _noyer_. Il observait frénétiquement autour de lui, à la recherche de quelqu’un qui pourrait aider-

Aha !

“Hey !” il cria en s’éloignant de la rivière. “Pardon, est-ce que vous pouvez m’aider ?!”

Les deux élèves l’observèrent en haussant un sourcil chacun. “Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?” la fille demanda.

Roman s’arrêta et plana au-dessus d’eux. “Eh bien- Vous voyez, mon partenaire et moi nous disputions et il est tombé dans la rivière et je ne peux pas nager à cause de mes ailes, et _il_ ne sait pas nager pour une raison que j’ignore et je ne suis pas très- !”

Avant qu’il ne puisse vraiment comprendre la situation, le garçon avait disparu et il entendit un splash derrière lui. Roman et la fille se précipitèrent et le virent tirer Logan à la surface, attraper ses lunettes quand elles commencèrent à flotter au loin.

“Thamir, fais attention !” la fille cria.

Roman pause en observant le garçon – Thamir – se battre pour se porter lui et Logan jusqu’à la berge. “Tu… as un partenaire très altruiste,” il marmonna.

Elle sprint avers l’endroit où ils touchèrent le sol et attrapa Logan et le monta au sol tandis que Thamir grimpa seul. Logan s’appuya sur ses bras et toussa violemment. Thamir tapota son dos et posa ses lunettes à côté de sa main.

“Tout va bien,” il le rassura, “Tu vas bien.”

Aussitôt que Logan put respire, il leva les yeux et jeta le regard le plus noir qu’il pouvait rassembler en direction de la silhouette ailée debout non loin. “Je t’ai dit que c’était dangereux !” il dit sèchement.

Roman laisse échapper un soupir offusqué et secoua la main. “Peu importe. Tu ne serais pas tombé si tu n’avais pas remué autant. You wouldn’t have fallen if you had been squirming so much.”

“Tu m’as tiré au ciel sans mon accord. N’essaie _pas_ de rejeter la faute sur moi.”

“Ce n’est pas ma faute si tu as paniqué juste en voyant un Nevermore au loin. ”

“Est-ce que tu as vu sa taille ?!”

“Oui, et ça n’a rien change ! J’aurais été capable d’abattre la bête en quelques minutes seulement !”

Logan se leva et posa ses lunettes sur son visage pour mieux voir l’expression d’arrogance posée sur le visage de Roman. “Oh, pour que tu puisses perdre encore plus de temps avec la compétition absurde que tu as essayé de lancer avec moi toute la journée ?!”

Thamir et la fille se tenaient debout et se regardaient avec de grands yeux.

“Eh bien, euh…” Thamir toussa en évitant les yeux des deux autres. “Je pense que Calanthe et moi devons y aller … C’était un plaisir de vous rencontrer.”

Les deux retournèrent vivement dans la forêt, mais le regard de Logan resta glué sur le dos de Thamir. Quelque-chose bouillonna en lui ; ce que c’était, Logan ne le savait pas, mais il savait que c’était une émotion négative.

Une émotion négative pour laquelle Roman était à blâmer.

Il le foudroya du regard. “Bravo,” il grogna.

La bouche de Roman s’ouvrit et se ferma comme un poisson hors de l’eau. “Quoi- Je- Tu essaies de _me_ faire porter le blâme ?! C’est toi qui les as poussés à partir sans même dire merci au garçon qui t’as sauvé la vie !”

Ah. Cela expliquait le poids dans son estomac. Logan sentit son visage rougir en ravalant une vague de bile.

“Je n’aurais pas eu à le remercier si tu ne m’avais pas laissé tomber du ciel !”

“Encore, ça ne se serait pas produit si tu n’avais pas gigoté !”

“Je n’aurais pas gigoté si tu ne m’avais pas embarqué en premier lieu !”

“Je ne t’aurais pas embarqué si tu n’avais pas été aussi impatient et capricieux !”

“Mensonge !” Logan cria.

Roman grogna et se retourna en se précipitant dans la forêt. “C’est à cause de _toi_ que je vais devoir abandonner mon rêve d’être dans une équipe aussi douée que l’Equipe BYRD ! Rien de cela ne se serait produit si tu ne t’étais pas mis sur mon chemin !”

Son sang bouillonna. “ _Tu_ es celui qui est tombé sur _moi_ !”

La seule réponse qu’il reçut fut Roman se tournant et jetant le livre de Logan aussi fort que possible ; il percuta son torse, le faisant reculer de quelques pas tout en observant Roman continuer sans dire un mot. Logan laisse échapper un cri de colère avant de le suivre avec réticence.

* * *

C’était de plus en plus dur pour Patton de rester joyeux.

Chaque Grimm qu’ils rencontraient, qu’il les attaquait ou pas, se faisait tuer par Virgil. Tous. Sans. Exception. Il ne parlait pas à Patton sauf pour répondre à une question ou pour lui dire qu’il avait fait quelque-chose de mal. Patton n’arrivait pas à deviner pourquoi il le détestait autant.

Avec chaque pas qu’il prenait, il sentait ses mains se refroidir. Il déglutit et fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

Virgil ralentit jusqu’à s’arrêter en serrant fermement son bâton. Patton s’arrêta aussi mais essaya de se faire aussi petit que possible pour rester hors de son chemin. Il ne voulait pas tuer un Grimm. Virgil si. Il ne voulait pas que son nouveau partenaire le déteste si tôt, donc il ne dit rien.

C’était seulement le premier jour et il était déjà misérable.

Virgil se précipita vers l’avant et Patton leva les yeux pour le voir manier son bâton pour frapper le large Ursa. Ce dernier bloqua l’attaque avec sa patte et utilisa l’autre pour lancer une autre attaque ; il l’évita et roula en arrière avant de viser la bête avec le bout de son bâton et de tirer quelques coups. L’Ursa les ignora et continua le combat.

Ls continuèrent de se battre. Patton se mordilla sa lèvre.

“Euh… Virgil ?”

Virgil frappa la patte de l’Ursa pour l’éloigner de nouveau. “ _Quoi_ , Patton ?”

Pendant qu’il évitait une nouvelle attaque et le frappait sur le dos, Patton se balançait d’un pieds à l’autre. “Est-ce qu’on doit vraiment tuer chaque Grimm qu’on rencontre ?”

Virgil bloqua une attaque ; ils luttèrent pour prendre le dessus sur l’autre. “Si on… ne les tue pas,” il siffla, “ils tueront…. Quelqu’un d’autre. C’est une précaution !”

Il poussa l’Ursa en arrière. Le froid dans les mains de Patton commença à disparaitre.

“Tu ne peux pas le savoir,” il répondit.

“Oui, je peux,” Virgil répondit sèchement. Il s’élança sur le Grimm en rajoutant, “Et _toi_?”

Patton croisa les bras. “Je sais que blesser d’autres gens et des animaux c’est mal.”

“Ce ne sont pas des animaux, Patton, ce sont des monstres !” il cria en tirant quelques coups de feu. “Qu’est-ce que tu sais vraiment ? Tu n’es qu’un gamin !"

“C’est faux !”

“Pitié, ton bouclier est décoré comme un cookie !”

Patton sentit ses mains se réchauffer. “Qu’est-ce qui est si mal au fait d’être un grand enfant ?”

Virgil sauta et planta son bâton au sol pour se stabiliser en frappant le Grimm sur le torse et l’envoya au loin. Il se retourna et jeta un regard noir à Patton. “Est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi est-ce qu’on va devenir des Chasseurs ?! Les Grimms sont des _monstres_ , Patton ! Ils tuent des gens ! Ils méritent de souffrir !”

“Personne ne mérite de souffrir !” Patton cria en retour.

Virgil se retourna pour voir où le Grimm était couché et leva sa main ; elle commença à briller d’une lumière violet foncé et l’Ursa commença à faire de même. En quelques seconds, il criait et se tordait, comme s’il souffrait énormément. Patton sentit son cœur se tordre.

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?!”

“Je le fais souffrir,” Virgil grogna.

Les poings de Patton s’enflammèrent. Il s’élança.

“ _Arrête !_ ”

La prochaine chose dont Virgil prit conscience était qu’il en train de rouler au sol avec un poids au-dessus de lui ; il se battit pour l’enlever mais des mains chaudes le prirent au dépourvu quand elles brûlèrent sa peau et il fut dominé. Il leva les yeux et vit Patton le foudroyer du regard en le plaquant au sol.

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?!” Virgil répondit sèchement.

“Il ne mérite pas ça !” Patton cria. “Personne ne mérite de souffrir, pas même les monstres !”

Il y eut un rugissement à proximité, et Virgil sentit son cœur faire un bond en voyant l’Ursa charger face à eux.

“Patton- !”

Son partenaire leva ses poings ; les yeux de Virgil s’écarquillèrent quand il vit des flammes les engloutir. Quand l’Ursa était suffisamment proche, Patton lança un lourd coup de poing dans son estomac et il vola à l’opposé de la clairière et heurta un arbre. Les mains brûlantes se reposèrent sur son épaule tandis que Virgil observait le Grimm se dissoudre.

Virgil observa Patton avec de grands yeux effrayés. Immédiatement, le regard noir disparu de son visage et les mains brûlantes devinrent glaciales.

“O-Oh, mon dieu,” Patton gémit.

Il retira ses mains précipitamment et des larmes se formèrent au coins de ses yeux. Sa respiration s’accéléra et il commença à trembler en couvrant sa bouche. Virgil fronça les sourcils.

“Patton… ?”

“Je- Je- Je suis v-vraiment désolé,” il bafouilla. “Je suis vraiment- Je n’aurais pas dû. Oh mon dieu…”

Virgil essaya de se lever mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Quand il baissa les yeux, il vit ses épaules encastrées dans de la glace, le coinçant au sol. Il observa Patton assis sur ses abdos et le trouva dans une situation similaire.

Des pleurs le tirèrent de ses pensées et ses yeux se posèrent sur les larmes qui commencèrent à tomber des yeux de Patton, se gelant en cristaux de glace avant qu’elles ne tombent sur son torse. Patton enroula ses bras autour de lui-même et détourna son visage.

“Je suis vraiment désolé,” il gémit de nouveau.

Virgil déglutit. “Patton, c’est… C’est pas grave, mec. Tu vas bien… ?”

Il gémit et couvrit son visage avec ses mains. “Je ne suis pas sensé utiliser ma semblance, je sais, je suis vraiment désolé !”

“Quoi ? Patton, c’est une école de combat. On est _sensé_ les utiliser. Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait différent pour toi ?”

Doucement, Patton enleva ses mains de son visage et observa Virgil. “Mais- Je- Je pensais…”

“Pensais quoi ?” Virgil demanda.

Patton resta silencieux en fixant l’herbe. Virgil l’observa pendant un instant.

“Patton ?”

Sa bouche forma une grimace quand il fourra de nouveau son visage dans ses mains. “Je suis vraiment désolé !”

Un sentiment de culpabilité rongea Virgil. “Non… Patton, c’est à moi de m’excuser. Je n’ai pas été mis en équipe avec mon ami et j’ai agi comme un abrutit complet toute la journée. Ce n’est pas de ta faute si tu t’es retrouvé avec un vilain comme moi. Je suis désolé.”

Patton enleva ses mains en secouant la tête. “C’est à moi de m’excuser pour ça. Tu n’es _pas_ un vilain.”

Virgil sentit de l’eau couler autour de lui et il baissa le regard pour voir la glace commencer à couler. Avec un mouvement fort, il libéra ses épaules et Patton bougea pour s’asseoir sur ses jambes et enlever la glace sur son estomac. En s’asseyant, Virgil et Patton s’éloignèrent et restèrent au sol en observant simplement leur partenaire.

Virgil prit une grande inspiration. “Tu penses qu’on peut recommencer ?”

Patton frotta les larmes de ses yeux et hocha la tête. Il tendit sa main. “Je suis Patton.”

“Et moi Virgil.” Il la serra et lui sourit. “Ravi de te rencontrer.”

Un sourire commença à se former sur les lèvres de Patton. “Bienvenu à Vale,” il rit.

Virgil pouffe et se leva avant de dépasser Patton pour attraper son bâton. “On doit continuer à avancer,” il annonça. “Ces reliques ne vont pas se trouver toutes seules.”

Patton fronça les sourcils et renifla en observant entre les arbres. “Professeur Oscar a dit qu’elles étaient dans un temple abandonné, pas vrai ?”

“Professeur Ozpin, mais oui.”

Il pointa un endroit du doigt. “Tu penses qu’il ressemble à ça ?”

En suivant son doigt du doigt, Virgil vit ce qu’il voulait montrer : pile au sommet d’une colline, des colonnes et des murs en ruine entouraient un cercle de pierre. Des petits podiums en pierre étaient installés autour de ce dernier et chacun avait quelque-chose d’indistinguable posé dessus.

“Huh,” Virgil marmonna.

“Tu penses que c’est les reliques ?” Patton demanda.

Virgil le regarda et haussa les épaules. “Peut-être,” il répondit.

Il tendit sa main et Patton l’attrapa pour se relever. Virgil pouvait sentir qu’il tremblait encore.

“Tu vas bien ?” il dit.

En placardant un sourire sur son visage, Patton hocha la tête. “Bien sûr ! Je vais toujours bien !”

Virgil lui jeta un regard sceptique mais plaça un bras autour de ses épaules avant de partir en direction du temple.

“Si tu le dis, partenaire.”

* * *

“Roman, je pense que nous sommes perdus.”

C’était la première chose que l’un des deux avait dit depuis ce qui semblait être des heures. Roman s’arrêta et se retourna sèchement en jetant un regard noir à son partenaire.

“Oh, et tu en es certain ?” il répondit sèchement.

La mâchoire de Logan se serra. “Oui. Nous nous dirigeons vers l’Est. Nous devons aller vers le Nord.”

En croissant le bras, Roman retint son envie de jeter un coup de poing à monsieur Je-Sais-Tout pile dans ses lunettes. “Et bien j’irais bien aller vérifier, mais je ne peux pas voler sans ton accord donc bon.”

“Est-ce que j’ai dit que tu avais besoin de ma permission pour utiliser tes ailes ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait une déclaration similaire à celle-ci.”

En prenant une inspiration, Roman leva son poing en l’air et se força à le garder à ses côtés. “Tu es… vraiment _insupportable_ !”

“Oui, je suis au courant,” Logan grogna. “Tu l’a rendu très évident avec la façon dont tu m’as traité toute la journée.”

“Et pourtant tu n’as rien fait pour changer ça !”

“Je ne pense pas qu’il s’agisse de ma responsabilité.”

“Ce n’est pas ma faute si tu es un robot prétentieux et sans sentiments !”

“Sans émotions.”

“Quoi ?”

“Le terme c’est sans émotions. Pas sans sentiments,” Logan le corrigea. “Et aucun de ces deux termes ne s’appliquent à moi. Je possède un large éventail d’émotions comme toi. Je ne comprends juste pas le besoin d’être aussi dramatique quand tout ne va pas comme je le veux.”

Roman s’offusqua et son sang bouillonna. “Je ne suis _pas_ dramatique !”

“Mensonge.”

En bredouillant, il planta un doigt sur le torse de Logan. “Je n’aurais jamais imaginé avoir un partenaire aussi atroce que toi !”

“Je suppose que le sentiment est réciproque,” il répondit sèchement.

Roman s’offusqua et jeta ses poings sur ses côtés. “Je n’arrive pas à croire que je vais avoir à te supporter pendant quatre an- C’est quoi ce bruit ?”

Sa tête se tourna sur le côté et il observa les buissons. Logan observa lui aussi, mais il leva les yeux au ciel après un instant.

“Il n’y a rien ici,” il soupira. “Tu es juste -grosse surprise- dramat-”

Roman le fit taire et tira son épée tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur le bruit.

Un silence s’imposa.

Après un certain temps, Logan souffla en se pinçant l’arête du nez. “Roman, s’il-te-plaît, nous sommes vraiment en train de perdre-”

Un sifflement aigu perça leur tympans et un King Taijitu sortit des buissons, ses deux bouches s’ouvrirent et se fermèrent dans leur direction. Roman et Logan crièrent et plongèrent dans des directions opposées.

“Je t’ai _dit_ qu’il y avait quelque-chose !” Roman cria.

“Ce n’est pas le bon moment pour parler de ça !” il cria en retour.

Roman observa Logan prendre son livre dans ses mains et sursauta quand il sembla commencer à déchirer son arme en son milieu ; vers le milieu des pages, ce qui était détaché se sépara en deux et se replaça de chaque côté. Logan leva son pistolet nouvellement formé pour tirer un coup sur le Grimm.

“Quel design,” Roman souffla.

Le King Taijitu se jeta sur Logan, ramenant Roman à la réalité. Il leva son épée et chargea.

“Viens ici sale bête !” il cria.

Il se jeta dans les airs et virevolta en faisant un salto avant de jeter sa lame, coupant le crane blanc en son milieu. La bête hurla et se jeta sur lui, mais il l’évita et retourna flotter au-dessus de Logan. Roman tint la lame pointée sur la créature et de la poudre de feu sortit du pommeau.

“ _De rien_ ,” il l’interpella.

La tête aux cheveux noirs se leva sèchement vers Roman ; il volait tout droit et trancha le cou de la bête encore et encore jusqu’à ce que sa tête tombe au sol et commence à se dissoudre.

“Tu as besoin d’être aussi imprudent ?” Logan demanda sèchement.

Pile au moment où Roman allait faire un nouveau commentaire, la tête blanche se retourna et enfonça son museau dans son torse, le projetant en arrière et le faisant lâcher son épée. Roman se mit debout en se frottant la tête.

“Derrière toi !”

Roman se retourna juste à temps pour voir le Grimm foncer dans sa direction et il roula hors de son chemin avant qu’elle ne le heurte. En faisant cela, la tête fonça dans un arbre, la force de l’impact brisa le tronc et envoya la partie détachée de ce dernier droit sur Roman. IL sauta en l’air et vola hors de se chemin, mais quelque-chose frappa son aile et il se retrouva coincé au sol. Il cria de douleur.

“Roman !”

Une ombre s’abattit sur lui. Il leva sa tête pour regarder en face de lui. Des yeux rouges le fixèrent. IL baissa la tête et s’attendit au pire.

Rien ne vint.

Roman entendit des grognements de lutte. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et son regard se posa sur une lanière marron et un livre brun tirer le Grimm. Il fronça les sourcils.

“Logan… ?”

“Utilisa ta semblance !”

Il cligna des yeux. “Quoi ?”

“Ta semblance !” Logan cria. “Crée quelque-chose ! Je ne vais pas être capable de le tenir pour plus d’une minute !”

Rapidement, Roman leva ses mains en l’air du mieux qu’il pouvait et se concentra : une boule de lumière commença à se former puis à se transformer et à prendre la forme d’une rapière. Une fois satisfait avec sa taille, il envoya ses mains vers l’avant, envoyant la lame dans le torse du Grimm.

La bête hurla.

Après quelques secondes, la sangle se relâcha et le King Taijitu tomba. Roman pouvait maintenant voir Logan qui haletait, son visage rouge écarlate. Ils se fixèrent pendant que l’épée et le Grimm se dissolvaient entre eux.

“Tu… m’as sauvé,” Roman dit enfin.

Logan fronça les sourcils en l’observant. “Oui,” il répondit. “C’est notre travail en tant que Chasseur, même si nous ne sommes encore qu’en phase d’entraînement. Dispute ou pas, si quelqu’un est en danger, nous les aidons. Ce n’est pas le cas ?”

Roman resta silencieux pendant que Logan rassemblait son arme et se dirigeait vers lui ; il enroula la lanière autour de la branche qui le plaquait au sol sans poser de questions. Roman déglutit.

“Je… Je ne l’avais jamais vu comme ça,” il admit doucement.

Logan lui jeta un coup d’œil. “Il y a une autre façon de le voir ?”

“Je veux dire- Et bien- Non, je suppose,” il balbutia. “Juste- Je suppose que j’aurais dû le savoir.” Il soupira. “Je suppose que des années passes à constamment être en compétition avec mes frères et sœurs et à idéaliser l’Equipe BYRD a formé ma perception sur ce qu’être un Chasseur veut dire.”

Logan hocha la tête et retourna accrocher sa lanière. “Est-ce que tout le monde dans ta famille est un Chasseur ?” il demanda.

Roman gigota. “Oui. Mes deux parents et tous mes frères et sœurs sont tous professionnels ou sont en chemin pour le devenir.”

Logan resta silencieux pendant un instant. “J’assume que, dans ce cas, cela veut dire que tu as beaucoup de pression pour bien faire.”

En tournant sa tête dans la direction opposée, Roman soupira. “…Oui.”

“Ce qui explique ton besoin de te… mettre en valeur.”

“Oui.”

Logan se leva et tira sur la lanière, levant doucement la branche jusqu’à ce que Roman puisse enlever son aile coincée dessous. Immédiatement, le faunus s’assit et passa sa main sur les écailles.

“Tout va bien ?” Logan demanda en laissant le bout de bois retomber au sol.

Roman acquiesça doucement, un sentiment de culpabilité gonfla dans sa poitrine. “Oui.”

Ils restèrent silencieux. Roman leva les yeux pour voir Logan le fixer, son visage exprimant une émotion que Roman ne pouvait décrire.

“Et toi ?” Roman demanda.

En pressant ses lèvres ensemble, Logan se laisse tomber au sol en détournant le regard. “Roman… Je crois que je te dois des excuses pour… la façon dont j’ai agi aujourd’hui. ”

“Toi ?”

“Oui. Je n’ai eu que peu d’expérience dans l’art de me faire des amis ; mais de ce que j’ai vu aujourd’hui chez d’autres, la façon dont j’ai essayé n’est pas la bonne,” il continua. “J’aurais dû… essayer de comprendre tes émotions, même si je manque une concrète habilité à traiter les miennes. Je n’ai pas essayé de voir les choses de ton point de vue, seulement du mien. Je suis désolé.”

En secouant la tête, Roman laissa ses ailes tomber derrière lui. “Tu n’as rien fait de mal, Logan,” il répondit. “Je suis celui qui a agis comme un enfant gâté toute la journée. Je n’aurais pas dû être aussi compétitif. Et tu n’es pas le seul qui a refusé de faire attention à ce que l’autre ressentait. Vraiment, _je_ suis celui qui doit m’excuser.” Un rire gêné échappa ses lèvres. “Après tout, je suis tombé sur toi et j’ai fait commencer tout cette pagaille.”

Un sourire commença à se former sur les lèvres de Logan, ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux de Roman et, tout aussi vite, il les détourna. “Roman, hier… quelqu’un avec qui je suis devenu ami m’a dit que pour se faire des amis il … ‘suffit de leur parler’, comme il l’a dit,” il annonça. “Ai-je raison d’assumer qu’il s’agit de la vérité ?”

“Oui, bien sûr. Il est impossible de devenir ami avec quelqu’un sans parler,” il répondit. “Sinon vous ne seriez que des connaissances, vous croissant sans discuter jour après jour.”

“Um…” Logan hésita en ajustant ses lunettes et bougeant. “Dans ce cas, peut-être … Il serait idéal de mettre en place ce genre de communication dans notre relation,” il dit enfin. “Cela rendra peut-être ces quatre prochaines années moins encombrantes, malgré ta tendance à la compétition et mon manque de compréhension sociale.”

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Roman et il laissa échapper un petit rire. “J’accepte cette idée de communication seulement si tu te rappelles de parler français une fois de temps en temps.”

Logan acquiesça doucement. “Je ferais de mon mieux pour m’en souvenir, mais je suis autiste donc il va peut-être falloir me le rappeler pour que je le fasse.”

Roman lova les sourcils. “Tu es autiste ?”

“Oui, mais je vais tout de même faire de mon mieux pour -”

“Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas dit plus tôt ? Je n’aurais pas crié autant si je l’avais su !”

Logan fronça les sourcils. “C’est exactement pourquoi,” il répondit sèchement. “Je ne veux pas être traité différemment parce que mon cerveau fonctionne différemment du tien. Les accommodations sont une chose, mais être traité comme un enfant ou un accident en attente de se produire souhaite pas être traité comme tel. Est-ce que tu comprends ?”

En clignant des yeux de surprise, Roman hocha la tête. “Je… Bien sûr,” il répondit. “Je ne voulais pas faire sous-entendre que je comptais agir de cette façon.”

Logan rougit. “…Oh,” il marmonna. “Dans ce cas… je m’excuse. Cette une expérience vraiment commune que les autres me traitent avec de la pitié dès qu’ils l’apprennent. J’avais peur de devoir passer mon temps ici comme cela, surtout quand l’une des choses que j’attendais était une échappatoire de ce genre de manières.”

“Est-ce que tes parents te traitent de cette façon ?”

“Non,” Logan dit, “Mais la plupart du reste de ma famille le fait. Père et Esther sont vraiment doués pour respecter mes besoins sans avoir l’air désolé pour moi. ”

Roman hocha la tête. “Et bien, c’est une bonne chose à entendre,” il répondit. “Serais-tu d’accord pour m’aider à faire de même ? Me dire quand je fais quelque-chose mal et ce genre de choses ?”

“Bien sûr. Je serais même exalté d’avoir cette approbation.” Il s’arrêta et ferma les yeux. “Je veux dire…”

Roman posa une main sur son genoux. “Si essayer de ne pas parler comme un dictionnaire parlant est un problème, je suis plus que d’accord d’aller rechercher quelques définitions plus tard. ”

Les épaules de Logan se relaxèrent avec soulagement et un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. “Merci.”

“C’est un plaisir. Maintenant viens,” Roman déclara en se levant. “Ces reliques ne vont pas se trouver toutes seules !”

En recopiant ses actions, Logan enleva la terre de son pantalon. “Evidemment. Ce sont des objets inanimés.”

“Comment tu en es sûr ? Etais-tu avec Ozpin quand il les a choisies ?” Roman rétorqua, mais il n’y avait aucun venin dans sa main ce coup-ci. Il avança et souleva son épée du sol en observant Logan.

Logan secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. “Et bien… Non, mais je doute qu’il utiliserait des animaux ou des Grimms pour notre propre mission à Beacon.”

“Logan, il nous a jeté dans une forêt pleine de monstres et nous a dit que nous étions laissés à nous-même. Je ne pense pas qu’il veut que ce soit facile pour nous.”

Il acquiesça en observant Roman le dépasser et rentrer dans la forêt. “Et bien… On lui a certainement donné ce qu’il voulait.”

“Et il peut me couper les ailes s’il pense en recevoir encore plus. Allez, Specs !”

Logan leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire et se précipita derrière son partenaire.

* * *

Virgil fronça le sourcil en marchant sur le sol en pierre, plissant les yeux en observant les reliques. “C’est quoi ça…?”

Patton s’éloigna de lui pour aller en inspecter une. “Des pieces d’échec ! Et nous sommes les premiers à arriver !” il dit, les yeux plein de merveilles. “Tu penses qu’on pourra les garder ?”

“Euh… Je ne sais pas,” Virgil répondit. IL se rendit au côté opposé de Patton. “Est-ce que notre choix est important ? Parce-que je n’y connais rien aux échecs. Je ne veux pas être coincé avec plus de boulot que nécessaire.”

Patton était silencieux ; Virgil fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour voir le garçon marcher dans sa direction avec ses mains dans son dos et un sourire joueur au visage.

“Patton…?”

“Je ne suis pas sûr pour les autres pièces,” il dit, “Mais je ne pense pas qu’on ait besoin d’y …” Il sortit une pièce dorée de derrière son dos. “… _Pion_ -ser pendant trop longtemps !”

Il se mit à rire et Virgil haussa un sourcil.

“C’est ce que c’est … ?” il demanda.

“Ouais ! C’est un pion !” Patton s’exclama. “C’est la pièce la moins importante du jeu, donc si c’est important on n’aura pas à faire grand-chose. En plus c’est facile de faire un jeu de mot avec elle !”

En levant les yeux au ciel, Virgil acquiesça. “Ouais, d’accord. Retournons juste à la falaise.”

IL descendit de la plateforme et commença à se diriger vers l’endroit d’où ils venaient. Des pas résonnèrent derrière, puis Patton marchait en arrière pour le regarder.

“Je me demande comment les autres équipes s’en sortent.” Il dit.

Virgil laissa échapper un soupir inquiet en observant les nuages au-dessus d’eux. “Peu importe ce qu’il se passe, j’espère qu’ils vont bien.”

* * *

“…Et Anole est un véritable gentleman,” Roman continua quand ils commencèrent à monter la colline. “Il est le plus viril de nous quatre, en tout cas si j’ai un avis dans tout ça. Beaucoup pensent qu’il est aussi le plus charmant, mais évidemment ces gens ne m’ont probablement jamais rencontré.”

“Anole est le plus jeune de tes frères et toi, c’est ça ?” Logan demanda.

“Non, c’est moi. Anole a un an de plus que moi. Je suis sûr que tu le verras de temps en temps sur le campus. Pareil pour Trix, même si c’est sa quatrième année. Je suis sûr que les professeurs ont hâte de ne plus l’avoir dans leurs bottes.”

Logan hocha la tête. “Est-elle problématique ?”

En explosant de rire, Roman leva les yeux au ciel. “Incroyablement. Elle m’a dit que quand Torius et elles étaient tous deux élèves, ils interrompaient fréquemment la classe de l’autre pour se défier au combat.”

“Cela ne dérangeait pas l’éducation des autres élèves ?”

“Exactement. Il se sont apparemment fait suspendre à plusieurs reprises.”

“Ça me semble horrible.”

Roman haussa les épaules. “Oui, et bien, c’est comme ça qu’on a grandi. Tu n’as pas fait des choses similaires avec ta fratrie ?”

“Oh, je n’ai pas de frères et sœurs,” Logan répondit vite au moment où ils atteignirent le sommet. “Il y avait des… dangers, en quelque sorte, après ma naissance. Et peu importe à quel point ils voulaient d’autres enfants, ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risques. Même maintenant, Père à peur d’avoir des enfants avec Esther après tout ce qu’il s’est passé.”

En levant un sourcil, Roman lui jeta un coup d’œil. “Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Qu’est-ce qui peut être tellement dangereux chez toi pour les empêcher d’avoir d’autres enfants ?”

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Au lieu de cela, Logan pointa la colline du doigt et se tourna vers Roman.

“Je pense qu’il s’agit du temple abandonné dont Professeur Ozpin a parlé.”

Roman observa et, en voyant les piliers renversés et fissures dans les fondations dans la lumière de l’après-midi, assuma que Logan avait raison. Um grand sourire se dessina sur son visage et il commença à courir le long de la colline.

“Ah ! Logan, on a Presque complété notre première mission à Beacon !” il se réjouit. “C’est magnifique !”

“Attends- Attends-moi !”

Il s’arrêta au bord de la pièce en attendant que son partenaire le rattrape ; il observa autour de lui, ne voyant que des pièces d’échec posées sur des podiums de pierre. Une grimace se forma sur ses lèvres.

“Des pièces d’échec ? Quoi, est-ce qu’il pense que c’est juste un jeu ?” il demanda.

Quand Logan se tint à côté de lui, il laissa échapper un petit soupir. “On… dirait bien que nous sommes l’un des dernier duo à arriver ici si l’on prend en compte le nombre d’étudiants envoyés à l’initiation avec nous.”

Roman rougit. “Désolé…”

“Ce n’est pas grave, Roman. Je pense que nous avons déjà réglé ces problèmes,” Logan dit. “Pas besoin d’en parler de nouveau.”

Ensemble, ils marchèrent jusqu’au fondations en inspectant les pièces restantes. Roman laisse échapper un soupir dramatique quand il vit que tous les cavaliers étaient déjà pris et il se tourna vers Logan.

“Et bien, Fils Unique, tu veux choisir la relique qu’on ramène ?” il proposa. “Pour me faire pardonner d’avoir agi égoïstiquement pendant toute la journée.”

Logan prit un moment pour observer le temple, mais il finit par se diriger et choisir une pièce dorée. Il la leva et regarda Roman, qui retint les nombreuses insultes qui vinrent à son esprit, pour avoir son accord.

“Si un pion est ce que tu veux,” il choisit de répondre, “Dans ce cas c’est avec ça que nous rentrerons.”

En souriant, Logan hocha la tête. “Je pense que ça serait idéal.”

Roman laisse échapper un petit soupir avant de se retourner et repartir dans la direction d’où ils venaient. “D’accord, on a la relique, maintenant rentrons et j’espère qu’on ne croisera pas d’autres Grimms. Je ne veux pas qu’on soit les dernier à revenir.”

“Et bien, il reste tout de même quelques pièces. Je ne pense pas qu’on ait besoin de s’inquiéter de ça.”

Il ralentit pour attendre que Logan le rattrape. “Tu sais qu’on sera mis en équipe avec un autre duo pour faire un groupe de quatre ?”

Logan s’arrêta. “Je pense me souvenir l’avoir lu quelque-part, oui. Pourquoi ?”

“As-tu remarqué que l’autre pion blanc est absent ?””

“Oui.”

“Ça veut dire que l’autre moitié de notre équipe est déjà venue ici.”

“Oui. Est-ce une nouvelle information pour toi ?”

Roman leva les yeux au ciel. “Tu penses qu’ils sont comment ?”

Des souvenirs de fard à paupière noir et un pyjama chat apparurent dans son esprit. “Je… pense que je sais exactement comment je veux qu’ils soient.”

Il hocha la tête. “Moi aussi… Et je sais exactement comment je ne veux _pas_ qu’ils soient. ”

“Je suppose que tout ce que l’on peut faire pour l’instant réfléchir et espérer,” Logan dit.

Roman sourit. “Rêver c’est ce que je fais de mieux.”


	5. Un Accident De Parcours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout ce que Patton veut c’est que leur équipe soit une famille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les notes de l’auteur (en anglais) : https://youtuberswithalex.tumblr.com/post/171023077683/prvl-v1c4-a-bump-in-the-road-bts
> 
> Warnings : disputes, discrimination de faunus, mentions de mort

Au moment où Logan et Roman arrivèrent au sommet de la colline, une majorité des élèves était déjà présente. Logan sentit la peur s’infiltrer sous chaque centimètre de sa peau à ls vue du chaos autour d’eux.

“Tu penses que nos coéquipiers sont déjà de retour ?” il demanda.

Roman explosa de rire. “Bien sûr ! Ils ont atteint le temple avant nous, pas vrai ? Pourquoi ne seraient-ils-?”

“Logan !”

Les deux se retournèrent à temps pour voir Virgil s’éloigner de la foule, Patton juste derrière lui ; les quatre s’arrêtèrent en voyant avec qui l’autre se trouvait.

“C’est _lui_ ton partenaire ?” quatre voix demandèrent à l’unisson.

Quatre paires d’yeux clignèrent de choc avant de se tourner vers leur partenaire puis vers les membres de l’autre paire.

Virgil fut le premier à retrouver sa voix en regardant Patton. “Comment tu les connais ?”

“Et bien… J’ai rencontré Logan la nuit dernière !” il s’exclama. “Il portait un pyjama licorne et j’ai trouvé ça cool donc je suis allé le voir pour lui dire et il m’a demandé si j’essayais d’apprendre à me faire des amis et j’ai dit non, et -”

“Patton, dépêche !” Roman dit.

Son sursaut ne passa pas inaperçu. “Et j’ai rencontré Roman sur le vaisseau ! Lui et ses frères et sœurs étaient vraiment gentils et m’ont laissé rester avec eux jusqu’à la cérémonie d’ouverture puisque tout était un peu accablant !”

Virgil leva les yeux au ciel. “Ouais, bien sûr, un faunus gentil. Je suis _sûr_ qu’ils étaient géniaux avec toi.”

Patton grimaça et Roman serra les dents.

“Et bien _Patton,_ je suis sincèrement désolé que tu sois groupé avec quelqu’un comme _lui_ ,” il grogna.

“Et Logan, je suis désolé de ne pas t’avoir trouvé avant que tu ne sois coincé avec _lui_ ,” Virgil répondit sèchement.

“Pourquoi ?” Logan demanda. “Nous sommes tous dans la même équipe.”

Les trois le fixèrent et il leva la pièce d’échec dans sa main avant de faire un geste vers celle dans la main de Patton.

“Vous avez bien choisi le pion blanc aussi ?” il demanda.

Virgil et Roman tournèrent sèchement la tête pour observer l’objet dans les mains de Patton avant de s’observer avec des yeux horrifiés.

“Avec _toi_?!”

“Oh mon dieu.”

“Pendant _quatre ans_?!”

“Je vais vomir.”

“Oh, mon dieu ! On est une famille !” Patton se réjouit. “C’est tellement excitant ! Je suis tellement heureux de tous vous rencontrer !”

Logan haussa un sourcil. “Patton, nous venons de nous rencontrer. Nous ne sommes pas parents de sang. Comment pouvons-nous être une famille ?”

En haussant les épaules, son sourire resta placardé sur son visage. “Nous sommes une famille.”

“Je ne vais _pas_ considérer un faunus comme un membre de ma famille,” Virgil soupira.

“Et je ne ferai rien de tel avec un discriminateur !”

“Qu’est-ce qui est discriminatoire dans la vérité ?”

“Quelles ‘vérités’ as-tu dit ?!”

“Que _tu_ es la bête ici !”

Roman serra les poings en s’avançant vers Virgil mais, avant qu’il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Logan s’avança et plaça une main en face de leur deux torses.

“Arrêtez,” il annonça fermement. “Nous allons être partenaires pour les quatre prochaines années. Se disputer comme ça ne va que nous rendre misérable et être mauvais pour notre santé mentale. Roman, te souviens-tu de notre accord sur la communication ?”

En s’éloignant de la main de Logan, Roman soupira. “Oui.”

“Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée d’étendre cet accord sur toute notre équipe. Cela te semble-t-il juste ?”

Il croisa les bras. “Seulement si le Rayon de soleil ici présent accepte aussi.”

Virgil enleva doucement la main de son torse. “Quel accord ? Comment as-tu réussi à faire en sorte qu’un faunus accepte quelque-chose ?”

Logan soupira. “Tout d’abord, Virgil, Roman à raison. Tu es incroyablement lésé vis à vis des faunus, ce qui est … surprenant.”

Roman lui jeta un regard noir et Virgil le lui retourna.

“Deuxièmement, nous avons utilisé le conseil que tu m’as donné hier et avons décidé que la communication est quelque-chose de très important à instaurer dans notre relation,” Logan expliqua. “Es-tu d’accord si nous appliquons cela au reste de l’équipe ? Toute l’équipe, pas uniquement moi. Faunus et humain.”

Les yeux de Virgil dansèrent entre Logan et Roman pendant quelques longues secondes, jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par souffler et lever les yeux au ciel. “D’accord.”

Il y eu un petit gémissement et Patton lança son poing en l’air. “On est en chemin pour devenir une famille !” il s’exclama.

“Encore une fois, nous ne sommes pas parents de-”

“Famille !”

* * *

“Calanthe Coggs, Lloyd Snow, Thamir Sultan, et Nila Tanzer.”

Les applaudissement dans l’auditorium commença à s’éteindre pour écouter Professeur Ozpin faire la prochaine annonce ; Patton dû tendre le cou pour voir au-delà des ailes de Roman qui se tenait en face de lui.

“Vous quatre avez choisi la tour noire.”

L’estomac de Patton se retourna. Leur équipe était la suivante.

“A partir de ce jour, vous travaillerez ensemble en tant que… Équipe Catalina.”

Il redit les lettres dans sa tête : CTLN. Un petit haussement d’épaule lui échappa, il supposa que ça avait du sens.

“Dirigée par… Calanthe Coggs.”

Des applaudissement rugirent dans l’auditorium au moment où l’Équipe CTNL descendit de l’estrade, laissant la place à la prochaine équipe. Virgil tapa dans la main de l’une des fille et Patton put voir Logan hocher doucement la tête avec ce qui semblait être de la reconnaissance. Il ne rata pas le visage rougissant de Roman quand le deuxième garçon passa à côté d’eux et lui fit un clin d’œil.

“Logan Lyceum, Patton Passio, Roman Reptilia, and Virgil Vengier.”

Le moment était venu. Patton se battit pour garder contrôle de ses émotions au moment où ils montaient sur la scène.

“Vous quatre avez choisi le pion blanc.”

Professeur Ozpin observa chacun d’eux avec le même regard qu’il avait utilisé pour observer toutes les autres équipes jusqu’à présent. Cela fit fondre Patton à l’intérieur.

“A partir de ce jour, vous travaillerez ensemble en tant que… Équipe Prevail.”

Une vague de fierté gonfla en lui. PRVL. Patton, Roman, Virgil, Logan. C’était parfait.

“Dirigée par… Patton Passio.”

Il rayonna en observant le bout de la ligne pour observer leur nouveau leader. Il était tellement fier de lui ! Il savait qu’il était capable de …

Attend.

Il observa Ozpin en haussant un sourcil.

Ozpin sourit doucement et hocha la tête.

Il n’eut pas le temps d’être confus que déjà son équipe commençait déjà à descendre de l’estrade. Patton jeta un sourire au Professeur Ozpin avant de se dépêcher après eux. Doucement, il prit conscience de la réalité de ce qui venait de se passer et, une fois les escaliers descendus, il sautillait à chaque nouveau pas.

“Félicitation, Pat,” Virgil rit en lui frottant les cheveux.

Patton lui adressa un énorme sourire en retour et, dès qu’ils attinrent le sol, il s’arrêta et se tourna vers les trois autres avec le plus gros sourire qui pouvait tenir sur son visage et il tapa dans ses mains.

“Vous pouvez m’appeler Papa maintenant, les gars !” il s’exclama. “On sera la meilleure famille de tous les temps !”

“Encore une fois, nous n’avons aucun lien de sang.”

Roman ricana en marchant dans l’allée. “Tu peux commencer par nous ramener à nos sièges pour qu’on puisse voir la suite de la cérémonie.”

“Ouais, il y a une fille dans la prochaine équipe avec qui je suis allé à l’école, ” Virgil annonça. “Je ne veux pas rater ça. Je veux voir son expression quand elle sera choisie comme capitaine d’équipe.”

“Qu’est-ce qui te fais penser qu’elle sera absolument choisie ?” Roman demanda.

Virgil leva les yeux au ciel. “Pitié, elle a fini au top de sa classe _et_ a gagné les quatre Tournois de Mistral dans lesquels elle a pu participer. C’est impossible qu’elle ne soit pas choisie.”

L’auditoire applaudit et Roman lui jeta un regard noir. “On verra bien.”

“Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, et Nora Valkyrie.”

Patton se retourna pour observer et il fronça les sourcils quand l’un des noms lui rappela quelque-chose. “Hé, c’est pas la fille sur les Pumpkin Pete’s Marshmallow Flakes ?”

“C’est Pyrrha,” Virgil dit en se retournant pour regarder. “La fille la plus gentille que tu puisses rencontrer.”

Logan s’arrêta. “Ça me semble être une exagération.”

“Dirigée par… Jaune Arc !”

“Quoi ?”

Roman rit. “Pas aussi géniale que ça, hein ?”

Ils grimacèrent tous et pouffèrent quand Pyrrha donna un petit coup de poing amical sur l’épaule dur garçon à côté d’elle et il trébucha. En haussant les sourcils, Virgil se retourna pour continuer à descendre l’allée.

“Ça c’est Pyrrha.”

“Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, et Yang Xiao Long.”

“Attend, quoi ? Ruby ?”

Roman s’arrêta et se retourna immédiatement, forçant les trois autres à s’arrêter de nouveau.

“Quel est le problème ?” Logan demanda.

Il secoua la tête. “Ruby n’est qu’en troisième année à Signal, elle ne devrait pas être ici,” il les informa.

Virgil marmonna. “Je parier qu’elle sera chef d’équipe.”

“C’est ridicule, elle est bien trop jeune pour-”

“Dirigée par… Ruby Rose !”

“Quoi ?!”

La fille blonde sur l’estrade tacla celle en rouge ; Patton roucoula en observant Logan.

“Tu vois, elles viennent de se rencontrer et elles sont déjà une famille !” il annonça.

“Elles _sont_ une famille, Patton _._ Yang et Ruby sont sœurs, et Yang est probablement la personne la grande sœur la plus protectrice que je connaisse,” Roman marmonna, “Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi Ruby est _là_ ! Bien sûr elle est une super combattante, mais sauter deux années…”

En se retournant dans l’allée, Virgil rétorqua, “Hey, ils t’ont accepté. Tout est possible.”

Roman se tourna pour lui jeter un regard noir et Patton soupira intérieurement.

Cette famille allait être plus compliquée qu’il ne le pensait.

* * *

Le silence dans lequel ils ramenaient leurs bagages jusqu’au dortoir était assourdissant.

Alors que les autres équipes discutaient de ce qu’ils allaient faire pendant les prochaines années, de leurs classes ou de leurs vies chez eux avec excitation, l’Équipe PRVL était l’une des seules équipes à ne pas prononcer un mot. Ils réussirent tous à se retrouver parmi les sacs et boîtes du vaisseau de charge, à trouver dans quel bâtiment et dortoir ils vivaient et à ranger leurs affaires sans avoir à communiquer une seule fois. En temps normal, Patton parlerait sans s’arrêter, mais la tension avait rendu ses mains froides et sa langue trop lourde à lever.

Une fois tout range dans la chambre, ils s’arrêtèrent tous et s’observèrent avec anticipation. Pour la première fois depuis des heures, Logan brisa le silence.

“Je suppose que nous devons déterminer qui prendra quelle partie de la chambre,” il annonça.

“Les lits d’abord,” Virgil commanda. “Je dois faire une sieste.”

Roman leva un sourcil. “Il est 8 :30 ? Tu ne veux pas juste aller te coucher ?”

“Faut que je me repose pour ne pas m’endormir avant mon heure de coucher.”

“Quand est ton heure de coucher ?”

Virgil fit un pause. “Généralement trois ou quatre heure.”

“Du matin ?!”

En le pointant du doigt, les yeux de Logan s’écarquillèrent. “Ça ne va _pas_ être possible,” il les informa. “Nous allons tous devoir aller au lit avant dix heure, onze au plus tard. Demain sera une journée bien chargée.”

“Ooh, les cours, j’ai hâte,” Virgil grommela.

Roman posa ses mains sur ses hanches et jeta un regard noir à Logan. “Pardon, mais je crois que Professeur Ozpin a choisi Patton comme leader, pas toi,” il dit sèchement. “Si on veut accomplir quoi que ce soit, l’équipe doit être ordonnée. C’est ce qu’a fait l’Équipe et je n’accepterai rien de moins que leur niveau. ”

Logan et Virgil haussèrent tous deux un sourcil dans sa direction. “Équipe BYRD ?”

“C’est qui l’Équipe BYRD ?”

Tous trois se tournèrent pour observer Patton comme s’il avait trois têtes. Il leva les mains pour se defender et Roman bafouilla.

“Qu- T- Je- Tu ne connais pas l’Équipe BYRD ?!” il cria presque.

Patton secoua frénétiquement la tête. “Non ! Je devrais ?”

“Et bien- ils ne sont que la meilleure équipe de Chasseresses à exister à ce jour !” Roman s’exclama. “Elles sont des légendes ! Je dirais même des Déesses ! Comment as-tu fait pour ne jamais en entendre parler ?!”

Logan serra les lèvres. “Je- Euh- Je penses que ‘déesses’ est un peu extrême…”

Roman sortit un poster de l’un de ses sacs avant de l’ouvrir en grand proche du visage de Patton. “Tu vois ? Tu n’as jamais vu ces filles avant ?”

“Non… ?”

Virgil s’avança et prit Patton par les épaules pour le tirer quelques pas en arrière. “C’est bon, Drama Queen, ralentis. Tu lui fais peur.”

“Je ne comprends juste pas comment ça se fait que tu n’aies jamais entendu parler d’elles !”

“La moitié d’entre elles sont mortes !” Virgil rétorqua. “Plus personne ne s’intéresse à elles !”

Roman hoqueta. “Tu oses parler d’elles avec autant d’irrespect ?!”

“La chambre !”

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Logan souffler et ajuster ses lunettes en fixant les lits en face d’eux. Il jeta un coup d’œil dans leur direction et secoua la tête.

“Peut-on rester dans le sujet ?” il demanda. “Range le poster, Roman. Nous avons quelque-chose de plus important que la décoration dont nous devons nous occuper pour l’instant.”

En lui jetait un regard noir, Roman commença à enrouler le papier à contre-cœur. “D’accord,” il répondit sèchement.

Logan prit une grande inspiration. “Merci. Patton, puisque tu es le leader, je pense que c’est ton devoir de prendre le contrôle de cette organisation.”

Leur leader se mordilla la lèvre et joua avec son pouce en évitant tout contact visuel. “Et bien… Virgil, tu as dit que tu voulais qu’on s’occupe des lits maintenant, pas vrai ? Faisons ça.”

“Bah c’est facile,” Roman soupira. En pointant les lits de gauche à droite, il rajouta, “Patton, moi, Virgil, Logan. Dans l’ordre de l’Équipe. Comme ça c’est équitable.”

“Whoa, whoa, quel ordre ?” Virgil rétorqua. “Je ne suis pas placé sous un faunus !”

“Virgil, souviens-toi de notre accord,” Logan dit.

Il souffla. “Bon, d’accord, je ne suis pas placé sous _Roman_. Content ?”

“Oui, parce-que c’est _bien plus_ gentil de ta part,” Roman grommela.

“Sinon je préfèrerai que ce soit moi, Patton, Logan, toi,” Virgil continua en pointant du doigt les lits dans le même ordre, “Comme ça je peux être aussi éloigné de toi que possible !”

“Je suis d’accord, je préfère bien plus l’idée que nos lits soient organisés selon nos partenaire plutôt que selon l’ordre de nos noms dans le noms de notre équipe, ” Logan admis.

“Dans ce cas je suppose que c’est à Patton de choisir !” Roman s’exclama en se retournant pour observer leur leader.

Patton déglutit. “M-Moi ?”

“C’est toi le chef,” Virgil lui rappela. “Probablement le plus compétant d’entre nous.”

“Pardon ?”

“Attend, quoi ?”

En levant ses mains encore plus, Patton évita leurs regards. “Je, euh… et bien, je sais pas…”

Une paire de main entoura les siennes et Il leva les yeux pour trouver Roman placé dans son espace personnel.

“Patton,” il dit, “pitié, je t’en supplie, si tu veux avoir de l’ordre dans cette équipe, je te suggère de … _Mon dieu_ , tes main sont froides !”

En arrachant ses mains, Patton pointa les lits du doigt. “Me, Virgil, Roman, Logan. Tout le monde est content, c’est parfait !”

Virgil jeta un regard noir à Roman. “Je ne suis absolument pas content avec ça.”

“Moi non plus !”

“Et bien, je pense que c’est parfait,” Logan les interrompit en jetant un regard reconnaissant à Patton. “Je suggère qu’on commence tous à défaire nos valises pour pouvoir tous aller se coucher à une bonne heure et être prêt pour nos classes demain. ”

Patton lui sourit doucement en retour et prit une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers ses sacs. Derrière lui Il pouvait entendre Roman s’offusquer et Virgil grogner. Patton fit semblant de ne pas l’avoir entendu.

* * *

“…Cette classe n’est pas faite pour être facile ! Il s’agit d’un cours avancé d’histoire ; vos écoles précédentes ou peu importe où vous avez étudié ont peut-être été indulgents, mais pas celle-là ! Je ne vous donne pas de bonnes notes, vous allez devoir les mériter.”

Dr. Oobleck glissait gracieusement ans la pièce à chaque phrase, ses cheveux verts flottant dans le vent qu’il créait. Patton sentit sa tête tourner plus il l’observait et un petit grognement au bout de la rangée lui indiquait que Logan ressentait la même chose. Il regarda par-dessus Roman et Virgil pour voir Logan se protéger les yeux en prenant des notes.

“Je pense qu’il devrait y aller mollo sur la caféine,” Roman marmonna.

Comme si ça avait été un signal, Dr. Oobleck prit une longue gorgée du mug dans sa main. “Vous êtes venu dans cette école pour devenir des guerriers. Cependant, dansa cette classe, vous serez vu comme des étudiants, et j’attends de vous que vous agissiez comme tel.”

“Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ‘agir comme un étudiant’ ?” il siffla. “Venir en classe en tenant un diplôme ?”

“Cela signifie que j’attends que tous vos devoirs soient faits à temps, que vous fassiez attention aux consignes et je n’attends de votre part que des questions intelligentes.”

Roman souffla. “On dirait que tu vas avoir du mal, Virgil.”

Patton lui jeta un regard sombre. “Roman !”

Une bourrasque de vent souffla sur leurs visages et une chemise blanche plissée se tint en face d’eux.

“Vous souhaitez partager quelque-chose avec la classe ?”

Le cœur de Patton fit un bond et il baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Roman redresser son dos. “Non, monsieur.”

“Vous en êtes sûr ? Il me semble que vous parlez beaucoup, M. Reptilia. J’espère que vous n’allez pas suivre les pas de votre famille en devenant un fauteur de trouble, parce que je ne l’accepterai pas dans ma classe.”

“Bien sûr.”

“Et M. Passio.”

Patton se força à lever les yeux en priant que la douleur dans ses yeux ne soit pas évidente. Un éclat sur les lunettes de Dr. Oobleck l’empêcha de croiser son regard et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Mais Dr. Oobleck le fixa pendant un petit moment avant de dire quoi que ce soit, et son soulagement se transforma en deux fois plus de peur. _Qu’est-ce qu’il pense ? Est-ce que je vais avoir des ennuis ? Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque-chose de mal ? J’ai mal réagi avec Roman… Est-ce que j’avais l’air en colère en entrant ? Est-ce que j’ai dit quelque-chose de mal ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit de mal ?!_

Quand Dr. Oobleck ouvra enfin la bouche, Patton pouvait se sentir trembler. Et il ne pouvait qu’espérer que ce n’était pas visible.

“J’apprécie vous voir essayer de maîtriser votre équipe,” Dr. Oobleck dit d’une voix beaucoup plus douce qu’elle ne l’avait été avec Roman, “Mais la prochaine fois je vous conseille de me laisser m’occuper de la discipline. Je préfèrerai avoir un élève parlant plus longtemps qu’ils ne devraient plutôt que d’avoir deux fois plus de possibilité d’interrompre ma classe comme vous venez de le faire. Est-ce que je suis clair ?”

Patton avala la boule dans sa gorge et acquiesça. Dr. Oobleck regarda Roman et lui.

“Puisque ce n’est que le premier jour, je vais vous laisser partir avec un avertissement,” il annonça. “Cependant, si cela ce produit de nouveau il y aura des conséquences. Suis-je clair ?”

Ils hochèrent la tête. Oobleck posa ses yeux sur Patton.

“C’est tout bon pour aujourd’hui.”

Il partit aussi vite qu’il était arrivé. Patton sera les yeux et baissa la tête en se forçant à respirer. Des larmes chaudes coulèrent sur son visage mais, quand il voulut les sécher, il trouva ses mains gelées au siège sous lui.

Un bout de tissu frotta contre sa joue et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Roman utiliser l’écharpe précédemment attaché à la taille de Logan pour essuyer son visage. Trois paires d’yeux inquiets le fixèrent et Patton se tortilla en les évitant.

* * *

Quand Dr. Oobleck les laisse enfin partir, l’équipe PRVL s’enfuit presque en courant de la salle de cours, les couloirs étaient une bouffée d’air frais pour les quatre. Roman s’étira en grognant.

“J’ai cru que le cours n’allait jamais prendre fin !” il s’exclama en jetant ses bras en arrière. “Avec la Vitesse à laquelle il parle, il est étonnamment ennuyant …”

“Vraiment ? Mince alors, Roman, comment je pourrais le savoir, ” Virgil grogna. “Ton attitude m’a empêché d’être attentif.”

Roman haussa un sourcil. “‘Mon attitude’ ? J’essayais juste de rendre la classe tolérable ! De rien au passage !”

“Roman, je pense confondu quand le divertissement est approprié et quand il est dérangeant,” Logan annonça.

Il bafouilla. “Mais qu’est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?”

“Et bien, entre tes actions dans la Forêt d’Émeraude hier et le fait que tu n’as pas arrêté après avoir été réprimandé par le Professeur Oobleck, je pense avoir le début d’une liste,” il continua.

“Ouais, et tu as cause des ennuis à Patton,” Virgil ajouta sèchement. “Il n’avait rien fait de mal !”

“Ce n’est pas ma faute s’il a décidé de réagir pendant le cours au lieu d’attendre que Professeur Oobleck ne dise quelque-chose !”

“Il n’aurait pas eu à dire quoi que ce soit si tu n’avais pas parlé,” Logan dit.

Roman lui jeta un regard noir. “Oh, et qu’est-ce que tu sais sur les choses sociales, hein ?!”

“Les garçons !”

Les trois se tournèrent vers Patton, mais ne reçurent aucun contact visuel en retour. Leur leader fixait le sol entre les trois garçons.

“Doucement,” il ordonna. “Vous êtes vraiment méchants les uns envers les autres. Insulter quelqu’un comme ça n’est pas bien. Excusez-vous.”

Logan soupira en ajustant ses lunettes. “Patton a raison. Nous agissons comme des enfants. Moi aussi. Je suis désolé.”

Virgil et Roman se jetèrent un regard noir.

“Je ne vais pas m’excuser à un faunus.”

“Et je ne vais pas m’excuser à un discriminateur.”

Ils se retournèrent et partirent dans les directions opposes du couloir ; Patton soupira et ferma les yeux en laissant sa tête tomber dans ses mains. Perplexe, Logan regarda les deux garçons s’en aller.

“Dites, êtes-vous… au courant que nous n’avons aucun cours dans ces couloirs ?”

Roman et Virgil se retournèrent et se précipitèrent vers le bon couloir en fixant les murs au lieu de se regarder.

* * *

Patton était fatigué.

Entre les cours, l’exploration du campus, et retenir Virgil et Logan de se disputer plus avec Roman, toute son énergie fut vidée avant l’heure du diner. Le bruit qui résonnait sur les murs de pierre de la cantine ne faisait rien pour aider non plus. Patton était surprise de ne pas avoir perdu contrôle à un moment ou un autre du repas.

Il espérait retourner au dortoir pour se détendre dans le silence pendant que les autres allaient à la bibliothèque pour prendre de l’avance sur leur devoirs. Mais, bien sûr, Roman devait venir avec lui pour évacuer ses frustrations. Et Patton était assis sur son lit en écoutant son amis insulter ses deux autres amis.

“…Je pense qu’ils sont juste jaloux parce-que je suis celui qui est beau est populaire,” Roman continua en faisant les cent-pas dans l’espace en face de la fenêtre. “Je veux dire, pour quelle autre raison est-ce qu’ils se disputeraient autant avec moi ? Il n’y a pas d’autre explication !”

Patton fixait la bouteille d’eau qu’il avait posé au sol après les cours en passant ses doigts sur sa cape en silence. Il était vraiment silencieux ces derniers temps. C’était étrange.

“J’essaie juste de rendre les choses moins chiantes. Tu sais, pour une école de combat, elle est beaucoup plus ennuyante que ce que mes frères et sœurs m’ont raconté ! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi ils interrompaient leurs classes pour se battre ! Comment quoi que ce soit est sensé se produire sinon ?”

Il haussa les épaules. “Peut-être que ça deviendra plus intéressant au cours de l’année ?”

Roman s’offusqua. “Pitié. Quand est-ce que ça s’améliorera ? On aura le stage d’observation le prochain semestre puis le Festival de Vytal cette année je suppose, mais il n’y a rien _ce_ semestre.

“Et bien… peut-être que c’est le semestre ou on apprend à connaître sa famille !” Patton dit en forçant un sourire sur son visage et levant le regard.

“Patton, sans vouloir te vexer, mais j’ai déjà une famille ici,” Roman annonça. “Je n’ai pas besoin d’une autre. Surtout pas une avec un discriminateur et un je-sais-tout.”

Patton sentit tout à l’intérieur de lui s’effondrer. Il mordilla l’intérieur de sa lèvre et détourna la tête en hochant.

“En plus, avec notre situation actuelle, je doute que cette équipe soit capable de se mettre d’accord sur quoi que ce soit, ou encore moins de se _soutenir_ les uns les autres comme une vraie équipe,” il continua.

En déglutissant, Patton se força à ouvrir la bouche et à se racler la gorge pour se libérer de la boule qui s’y trouvait. “Roman, je pense qu’ils ont quand même un peu raison.”

Il le vit s’arrêter du coin de l’œil. “Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?”

Il fallut un petit moment à Patton pour retrouver sa voix et, une fois cela fait, les mots ne furent pas faciles à trouver. Comment pouvait-il l’expliquer sans le mettre en colère ?

“Tu es un peu… arrogant,” Patton murmura. “Surtout en classe aujourd’hui. Bien sûre, elle était peut-être ennuyante pour toi, mais peut-être que l’un de nous était intéressé ? On ne peut pas écouter si tu nous distrais comme ça.”

Roman mis ses mains sur ses hanches, mais ne dit rien d’autre.

“Et… Et… Ça, je suppose,” Patton continua. “Tu n’as pas toujours raison, Roman. Tu ne peux pas avoir toujours raison.”

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Patton garda ses yeux au sol.

Il entendit des pas se poser sur la bibliothèque. Il entendit la fenêtre s’ouvrir. Il entendit des ailes battre hors de la chambre.

Quand Patton leva les yeux, il était seul.

Un éclaboussement attira son attention et il baissa le regard pour voir l’eau dans la bouteille tourner en essayant de sortir. Il sentit le contenu de son estomac faire de même, mais savait que c’était pour une toute autre raison.

La porte s’ouvrit.

“Pitié, tu te fiches de moi !” Virgil s’exclama. “Tu peux pas me dire que Yellow Lotus peut battre Thunder Cross après avoir perdu contre Rubber Maid ! Rubber Maid est genre, deux fois moins forte que Croix de Tonnerre !”

“Oui, mais tu oublies que la force de Rubber Maid a été triplée pendant le combat grâce à la Fougère de Soleil,” Logan répondit. “Pas même Water Boy ne pouvait l’arrêter dans cet arc.”

“Ouais, et Yellow Lotus était renforcée par les Pilules de Pouvoir. Tu te souviens ? Elle aurait pu battre Power Woman _et_ Lightning Rod et gagner si elle voulait, et elle a quand même perdu !”

“Irréaliste !”

“Ce sont des super-héros ! Il n’y a rien de réaliste !”

Le cœur de Patton se serra en observant Logan fermer la porte et continuer leur débat animé. Peut-être que Roman avait raison. Peut-être qu’ils ne pouvaient pas être une famille.

Peut-être qu’il était juste stupide.

Il resta debout suffisamment longtemps pour relever les couvertures et retourner dans son lit sans rien dire aux deux autres. Il se coucha sur le côté, face au mur et se força à ignorer la dispute. Aujourd’hui avait été une longue journée. Il était temps qu’elle se termine.

Derrière lui, sa bouteille d’eau commença à flotter en l’air.


	6. Cœur Sensible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman, Virgil, et Logan commencent à remarquer la détresse de Patton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les notes de l’auteur (en anglais) : https://youtuberswithalex.tumblr.com/post/171277034213/prvl-v1c5-bleeding-heart-behind-the-scenes
> 
> Warnings : disputes, discussion de combats, combats, discrimination de faunus, discussion de violence psychologique

Le réfectoire était aussi bruyant que jamais, mais Patton ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’en préoccuper. Ses oreilles sonnaient et sa peau le démangeait mais il se força à l’ignorer. Il y avait des choses plus importantes dont il devait s’inquiéter ; comme le bruit de ses céréales sèches, ou la façon dont le couvercle de la tasse de café retenait l’odeur de son chocolat chaud, ou se souvenir de cacher chaque liquide de ses coéquipiers avant qu’ils ne puissent le voir flotter.

Un soupir de Virgil attire son attention pendant une seconde et il leva les yeux pour voir son équipier jeter un regard noir de l’autre côté de la salle. “Il est juste tellement arrogant.”

Logan soupira en prenant son mug pose à côté des céréales de Patton. “Je pense qu’il essaye juste de faire ses preuves. Grandir dans l’ombre de quelqu’un de connu n’est pas facile puisque les opinions des autres deviennent bien plus importantes,” il annonça. Il fit une pause pour prendre une longue gorgée. “Mais oui, c’est assez agaçant.”

“Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne peut pas juste oublier tout ça ? C’est pas si compliqué de se foutre de ce que les autres pensent,” Virgil s’exclama, exaspéré.

Logan posa son mug et, au moment où il commença à formuler sa réponse, Patton observa avec horreur le café commencer à flotter en l’air. Il jeta sa main sur la tasse, attirant l’attention des deux autres.

En fronçant les sourcils, Logan demanda, “Patton, que fais-tu ?”

“Euh… je, euh…” Il déglutit en rapprochant la tasse vers lui. “J’ai décidé que je voulais un peu de ton café ! Je veux savoir comment tu le bois, tu sais ?”

Il la leva et prit une gorgée, grimaçant immédiatement quand la caféine atteint sa bouche. En éloignant la tasse, il frotta sa langue avec ses dents.

Logan soupira. “Tu sais, tu aurais simplement pu me demander.”

Patton ravala sa nausée et hocha la tête. “C’est vrai, désolé. ”

“Et bah, Lo, qu’est-ce que tu mets dans ce truc ?” Virgil rit. “Tu viens de presque tuer Patton !”

“De la crème et une cuillère à soupe de sucre. Rien de plus, rien de moins.”

Virgil ouvra la bouche pour répondre, mais son attention fut attirée autre part et il grogna en baissant la tête.

“Et voilà le Squad des Bêtes…”

“Virgil, nous en avons déjà parlé,” Logan le réprimanda.

Quelqu’un se jeta sur la table à côté de Patton et il sursauta presque jusqu’au plafond. Une main frotta ses cheveux, accompagnée d’un rire amical.

“Comment est-ce que notre petit frère honoraire va aujourd’hui ?” Trix demanda.

Patton leva les yeux et sourit au rouquin. “Bien, et toi ?”

Elle haussa un sourcil, sceptique. “Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ?” selle répondit. “ _J’ai_ entendu dire qu’un certain dragon idiot t’as causé des ennuis hier…”

“Je ne suis pas idiot !” Roman s’exclama en s’asseyant à côté de Virgil.

“…Et que tu lui as annoncé ses quatre vérités quand il se plaignait comme un bébé hier soir. C’est vrai ?”

En se roulant en boule, Patton déglutit et baissa le regard. “Je, euh…”

Trix sauta sur ses pieds. “Parce-que si c’est le cas, je vais tabasser Roman pour toi. Tu as le droit de ne pas être bon sans être critiqué à cause de ça. En plus, on se bat tout le temps ; donc autant avoir une raison pour une fois.”

Roman bafouilla. “Oh, allez !”

“Quoi ? Tu as été un sacré idiot hier, n’agit pas comme si tu ne le méritais pas !”

Virgil ricana et enfonça son visage dans ses bras, essayant d’étouffer son rire hystérique. Roman lui jeta un regard noir.

“Ne l’encourage pas,” il grogna.

“Non, encourage-moi !” elle rétorqua. “Je suis ta sœur, j’ai la séniorité ! Dans une famille on a le droit de se tabasser les uns les autres !”

Roman souffla. “Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas ennuyer Anole ? Je suis sûr que son équipe _adorerait_ \- Patton, pourquoi est-ce que ta tasse flotte ?”

En écarquillant les yeux, Patton leva la têt pour voir le tasse en mousse flotter un petit centimètre au-dessus de la table. Il l’attrapa précipitamment et le tint sur ses genoux, à côté de son mug de café gelé. Un rire nerveux lui échappa et quatre paires de sourcils haussés se posèrent sur lui.

“Patton ?” Roman répéta. “Qu’est-ce que c’était ça ?”

“Oh, c’est rien !” il pouffa. “Ce genre de choses arrivent parfois, pas vrai ?”

“T’es sûr ? Perce-que je sais que mon café ne fait pas des tours de magie tout seul,” Trix annonça.

Le regard de Patton se tourna vers Virgil pour recevoir du soutien, mais il ne reçut qu’un regard très inquiet. Il déglutit et se leva en cachant les tasses dans son dos quand il se rendit compte qu’il ne pouvait pas les détacher de ses mains.

“Et bien- Je, euh- Je vais aller finir de me préparer pour aujourd’hui,” il bafouilla en reculant doucement des autres. “Pour les cours, vous savez ? J’espère que vous allez tous avoir un _soupe_ -per déjeuner !”

Il partite n courant et Logan et Virgil échangèrent un regard.

“Et bien, c’était étrange,” Virgil commenta.

“C’est peu dire,” Roman souffla, “Et vous avez entendu son jeu de mot sur la soupe ? J’ai partiellement envie d’être offense dessus…”

Virgil le regarda en haussant un sourcil. “Qu’est-ce qui était insultant dans la blague, hein ?”

Avant qu’une nouvelle dispute ne puisse exploser, Logan se leva et ajusta ses lunettes. “Il y a quelque-chose que je dois faire. Puisque nous n’avons qu’une heure avant le départ des cours et que Patton a pris mon café, j’ai besoin de quelque temps pour aller chercher une autre tasse avant mon rendez-vous. Roman et Virgil, je vous reverrai dans la classe de Glynda, et Trix, je suppose que je te verrais sur la campus à un moment ou un autre aujourd’hui.”

Trix cligna des yeux. “Gamin, c’est le deuxième jour de classe. Comment est-ce que t’as fait pour déjà avoir un rendez-vous ? Tu as des ennuis ? Je pensais que Roman était le rebelle de PRVL.”

“Hé !”

Logan secoua la tête. “Je n’ai aucun ennui. Il s’agit juste de quelque-chose d’important dont je dois discuter avec l’un de nos professeur. Il n’y a aucun besoin de s’inquiéter.”

Il se retourna et quitta le groupe avant qu’ils ne puissent le questionner plus. Il laisse échapper un soupir en pinçant l’arrête de son nez et en sortant du réfectoire.

* * *

Assez surprenamment, il n’y avait pas grand-monde dans la tour de Beacon aussi tôt dans la matinée.

Logan était silencieusement reconnaissant de bien connaître le campus des visites à sa famille quand il grandissait. Cela rendait le fait de briser sa routine bien plus facile quand il en avait besoin. Il réussit à entrer dans la tour et dire à l’I.A dans l’ascenseur sans que tout ne le perturbe, ce pour quoi Logan était incroyablement reconnaissant vu ce qu’il était à deux doigts de faire.

Quand l’ascenseur s’arrêta il sut que, rationnellement, il n’avait pas à être nerveux. Il ne s’agissait que d’une question. Il s’était déjà rendu dans son bureau à de nombreuses reprises. Il n’avait aucune raison d’avoir peur.

La porte s’ouvrit et son cœur fit un bond. Bon, il n’était jamais venu ici _seul_. Et il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir à sa question. Peut-être pouvait-il juste redescendre et prétendre qu’il ne s’était rien passé. Peut-être que l’homme au bureau n’avait pas remarque-

“Ah, Logan. Je me demandais quand tu allais passer me voir. S’il-te-plaît, entre.”

Logan passa immédiatement en mode Conversation-Sérieuse-Normale et hocha la tête en sortant de l’ascenseur. “Bonjour, Professeur Ozpin.”

“J’espère que tout va bien ?” le directeur demanda. “Le changement n’est pas trop oppressant ? Viens donc t’asseoir. Veux-tu un chocolat ?”

“Non merci, monsieur. Tout va bien. Je vais bien,” Logan répondit. Avec hésitation il s’assit sur la chaise et garda ses yeux sur le torse d’Ozpin.

Ozpin croisa ses mains. “Et comment vont tes parents ? J’ai entendu dire qu’ils reprenaient les missions maintenant que tu es là.”

“Oui. Père et Esther sont parti pour Vacuo le matin où je suis parti pour venir ici. C’est leur première mission ensemble hors de notre zone.”

Ozpin hocha la tête. “Il s’agit aussi de la première mission de tin père hors de la zone depuis ce qui est arrivé à ta mère, c’est bien ça ?”

Logan fit une pause et rechercha les faits dans sa tête. “…Oui, je crois bien.”

“Un bien belle réussite. Passe-leur un bonjour de ma part la prochaine fois que tu leurs parles, d’accord ?”

“Bien sûr.”

Il y eut un instant de silence. Le cœur de Logan commença à tambouriner à mesure qu’il cherchait quoi dire.

Heureusement, Ozpin se pencha en avant et lança la conversation pour lui. “Logan.”

Il leva les yeux pour enfin rencontrer ceux du directeur ; sa peau le déménageât, mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard maintenant. C’était un contact visuel important à faire.

“J’apprécie vraiment me tenir à jour des aventures de la Famille Lyceum, mais je sais que tu n’es pas friand de bavardage,” Ozpin annonça. “Que ce passe-t-il ?”

Logan brisa enfin le contact visuel, il déglutit en baissant les yeux et commença à se basculer légèrement dans sa chaise. “Monsieur, je … je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez choisi Patton pour être notre leader. Pas que je ne sois pas d’accord ! Je… Je ne comprends juste pas.”

“Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?”

“Et bien… Il ne semble juste pas très … fait pour être leader, je suppose,” Logan balbutia.

Ozpin haussa un sourcil. “Pour quelle raison ?”

Logan leva le regard pour faire un rapide contact visuel avant de regarder par la fenêtre. “Il ne semble même pas savoir comment utiliser sa semblance,” il annonça. “J’ai vu plus de glace et d’eau flotter dans les deux jours que j’ai passé avec lui que depuis le début de l’année. S’il était… émotionnellement stable, si on peut le dire comme ça, je ne pense pas que ce serait un problème, mais il doit constamment s’occuper de toutes ces émotions…”

“Le changement peut être dur à supporter, surtout pour quelqu’un qui est placé en position de leader sans qu’il ne s’y attende,” Ozpin répondit. “Donne-lui quelques jours, je suis sûr qu’il se clamera. Toi et moi savons que la semblance de Patton est dure à contrôler et, vu son manque d’entraînement, je doute qu’il ne la maitrise complètement avant de l’avoir étudiée pendant un bon bout de temps.”

Doucement, Logan hocha la tête. “C’est une autre chose. Il n’a que très peu d’entraînement, il m’a dit qu’il n’est pas allé dans une école de combat, juste une classe extra-scolaire. Ne serait-ce pas plus logique de nommer leader quelqu’un qui s’entraîne depuis des années comme Virgil ou Roman ou moi ?”

“Et bien, j’aimerais rappeler que tu n’es pas allé en école de combat non plus,” il rit doucement, “Même si tes parents sont incroyablement bien entraînés et qu’ils t’ont offert leurs connaissances.”

Logan sentit son visage rougir et il tourna la tête pour observer le sol. “Il ne semble … rien connaître sur la culture des Chasseurs,” il rajouta. “Il ne savait même qui l’Équipe BYRD était.”

Il y eut une pause. Ozpin prit une longue gorgée du mug Beacon dans ses mains avant de le poser de côté et de se pencher en avant.

“Mon choix te pose un problème ?” il demanda.

La tête de Logan se releva vite en secouant furieusement. “Non, bien sûr que non ! Je suis juste perplexe, c’est tout. J’ai toujours eu l’impression que le leader est le plus fort de l’équipe mais, dans notre cas, il me semble que le contraire est vrai …”

Ozpin acquiesça en fredonnant. “Sais-tu comment ta mère était quand elle est arrivée à Beacon ?”

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. “Euh… Je ne pense pas. Elle ne parle pas vraiment de son enfance, et Père n’est toujours pas suffisamment confortable pour me parler d’elle.”

“Elle était très semblable à Patton, sous de nombreux aspects,” Ozpin continua. “Timide, effrayée de presque tout, n’avait que très peu d’entraînement … Ses résultats à l’examen d’entrée étaient plus bas que ceux de Patton. Elle n’a réussi à entrer que de deux points.”

Logan cligna ses yeux écarquillés. “Mais… Vous l’avez nommée leader de son équipe.”

“Oui.”

“Je ne comprends pas …”

“Logan, cela fait des années que je suis le directeur de cette école,” il dit. “S’il y a bien une chose que j’ai apprise c’est que les meilleurs leaders ne sont pas toujours le choix le plus évident. Roman, Virgil et toi êtes tous de très bon combattants, vos résultats étaient très clairs, pour vous tous. C’était la même chose pour les coéquipiers de ta mère. Tous trois avaient passé leur examen haut la main. Parfois c’est le leader lui-même qui a besoin du titre plus que les personnes qu’il dirige.”

Logan prit une inspiration en essayant de comprendre ce que Professeur Ozpin lui disait. “Quoi ?”

“En mettant ta mère et Patton dans une position de leader, je leur donne l’opportunité d’apprendre d’une expérience qu’ils n’auraient peut-être pas eu. Parfois la meilleure façon de faire grandir quelqu’un est de les mettre dans une position où ils n’ont pas le choix. Tous deux ont ou avaient un très grand cœur. Ta mère n’avait rien où mettre cet amour jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne devienne leader avec une nouvelle famille à s’occuper. Une fois qu’elle a pu faire ça, elle a eu la possibilité de faire toutes ces choses qui ont fait d’elle qui elle était. Il me semble que ça sera le cas pour Patton aussi.”

Il fit une pause pour prendre une longue gorgée de chocolat. “Être un leader ne veut pas toujours dire être le plus fort,” il continua, “Et la force ce n’est pas toujours une histoire de qui peut tuer le plus de Grimms. Je suis sûr que, éventuellement, tut e rendra compte que ton leader est bien plus fort que ce que tu imagines.”

Doucement, Logan hocha la tête. Les idées derrière les mots d’Ozpin commençaient graduellement à prendre forme dans son esprit. “…¨Vous pensez que Patton pourrait avoir le même potentiel que Mère ?” il murmura.

“Et bien, tous ne peuvent pas être un leader aussi talentueux qu’elle l’était,” Ozpin répondit, “Mais je pense qu’il va nous surprendre.”

Logan hocha la tête et se mit doucement debout. “Mon cours commence bientôt,” il annonça. “Nous avons la classe de combat de Glynda ce matin et je dois m’en aller si je ne veux pas être en retard. En toute honnêteté, j’ai un peu peur de ce qu’elle me fera si j’arrive en retard pour le premier jour …”

“Bien sûr. Ais-je suffisamment bien répondu à ta question ?” il demanda.

“Oui, monsieur. Je… Je pense que je comprends maintenant. Au moins, mieux qu’avant. Merci.”

“Je t’en prie.”

Logan se tourna et se dirige avers l’ascenseur en tirant son collier dans ses mains.

“Logan.”

Il se retourna ; Professeur Ozpin avait de nouveau son mug dans ses mains et le regardait par-dessus le bord de la tasse.

“Oui ?”

“Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais où me trouver.”

“Bien sûr.”

“Je suis sérieux, quoi que ce soit. C’est une transition difficile pour quelqu’un avec un cerveau qui fonctionne comme le tiens,” Ozpin annonça. “Le reste des professeurs et moi à Beacon sont là et toujours prêts à t’aider si tu as du mal. Tu n’as pas besoin de tout faire seul.”

Logan sentit son visage rougir ; il acquiesça en gardant le regard sur les fenêtres.

“Merci, monsieur.”

Les portes de l’ascenseur se fermèrent derrière lui. Logan dut se retenir au mur quand ses jambes le lâchèrent. Il se laissa tomber au sol avec un long soupir de soulagement.

* * *

Un cri de guerre raisonna dans tout l’amphithéâtre et Patton dut se baisser pour empêcher la faux rouge de heurter sa tête. Sans rater une seconde, la fille en face de lui tourna sur elle-même ; il sauta d’un pas en arrière. L’arme s’approcha suffisamment de sa tête pour qu’il ressente le vent de son passage.

“Allez, Ruby, tu peux le faire !” une voix sortit de l’audience.

Ruby rapprocha sa faux d’elle et l’arme se referma sur elle-même. Patton plaça son bouclier en face de son visage quand elle commença à tirer des balles de dust.

“Patton, souviens-toi de l’offense !” La voix de Roman cria. “Ne reste pas trop sur la défense !”

“Tu peux parler,” la voix de Virgil grommela.

Dès que les coups finirent de retentir, Patton pivota son bouclier et commença à tirer en retour. Ruby chargea sur lui, son arme se retransformant en faux. Patton laisse échapper un gémissement et se retourna pour s’enfuir.

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?!”

“Ouais, t’as intérêt à fuir devant ma sœurette !”

“Patton, bats-toi ! Ne fuis pas !”

Du coin de l’œil, Patton vit Professeur Goodwitch soupirer et couvrir son visage de là où elle se trouvait au bord de la scène. Il aurait sursauté si Ruby ne l’avait pas rattrapé et utilisé sa faux pour le faire trébucher.

“C’est comme ça qu’on fait !”

“Patton !”

Il se précipita à ses pieds et leva son bouclier au moment où elle fit tourner son arme. Un _clang_ retentit dans l’amphithéâtre et Patton gémit en jetant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour les couvrir. Un éclat de rouge passa devant ses yeux et il jeta son bouclier en face de lui juste à temps avant que la faux ne le touche. Un autre _clang_ résonna mais Patton se contrôla.

Pile au moment où Ruby commença à élancer son arme, les pieds de Patton glissèrent sous lui et son dos heurta le sol maintenant gelé. Ruby hoqueta et posa une main sur sa bouche.

“Tout va bien ?” elle demanda.

Patton grogna mais, avant qu’il ne puisse répondre, Professeur Goodwitch monta sur la scène.

“Ça suffit,” elle annonça. “Nous n’avons pas le temps de continuer ce combat. Ruby, ton contrôle de ton arme est excellent mais je te conseille de travailler sur ton combat au corps-à-corps.”

Ruby rit nerveusement en frottant le dos de sa tête et observant son équipe. Professeure Goodwitch se tourna avers Patton. Il l’observa et déglutit.

“Patton… Tu as beaucoup à revoir,” elle annonça. “Je pense que le premier pas est d’apprendre à rester dans le combat et de ne pas fuir. Ton équipe compte sur toi, et ils méritent un leader courageux.”

Elle tourna son visage vers le reste de la classe. Patton soupira longuement, mis ses mains sur ses yeux et laisse sa tête tomber au sol.

“C’est tout le temps que nous avons aujourd’hui. Les prochains leaders à se battre seront ceux de l’Équipe CTLN et de l’Équipe JNPR. Calanthe, Jaune, soyez prêts. Vous pouvez disposer.”

Tandis que les étudiants commençaient à partir, Patton pouvait entendre les trois filles commencer à se réjouir à l’autre bout de l’amphithéâtre ; Ruby rit nerveusement et les remercia avant que Patton ne l’entende se rapprocher. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux pour la voir tendre sa main vers lui.

“Bien joué,” elle dit.

Son cœur se serrant, Patton accepta doucement sa main et se releva. Aucun des deux ne lâcha la main de l’autre. “Ah… Merci,” il répondit enfin. “Même si je n’ai fait que fuir …”

“Et bien… tu as fait de ton mieux, pas vrai ?” Ruby demanda. “C’est tout ce qui compte. Je suis sûre que tu vas vite t’améliorer ! Faut juste t’entraîner !”

Il rit. “C’est ça.”

“Et même si tu n’es pas le meilleur, au moins tu as ton équipe,” elle lui rappela. “C’est bien d’avoir quelqu’un pour te soutenir, pas vrai ?”

La main de Patton devint gelée mais il la retira avant que Ruby ne puisse poser de questions. “Ah… Oui… P-Peu importe, on se reverra plus tard, Ruby. Tu as très bien combattu !”

Avant qu’elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Patton se retourna et se précipita en direction des vestiaires. La sensation de froid sir sa main ne disparut pas ; elle baissa les yeux pour voir de gros bouts de glace accrochés à sa paume. Elle fronça les sourcils.

“Hey.”

Ruby leva son regard vers le reste de l’équipe de Patton qui s’approchait. Virgil la salua de la tête avec un sourire respectueux.

“C’était un bon combat,” il dit. “Ce n’est pas surprenant que tu aies été acceptée aussi tôt.”

“Oui, je ne savais pas que tu étais _aussi_ douée,” Roman rajouta. “J’ai toujours cru que Yang ne faisait qu’exagérer quand elle se vantait de toi à Signal, mais elle avait raison. Tu es incroyable !”

Ruby rit nerveusement. “Ah, merci,” elle répondit. Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur sa main. “Euh… Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi c’est là ?”

Quand elle retourna sa paume pour qu’elle soit face à eux, les trois paires de sourcils se froncèrent. Roman cligna des yeux, confus ; le visage de Logan devint neutre et une grimace concernée se forma sur les lèvres de Virgil.

“C’est… probablement sa semblance qui ne s’est pas encore désactivée,” Logan proposa. “Il a légèrement perdu contrôle lors de votre combat. Je suis sûr que ce n’est pas nécessaire de s’inquiéter.”

Virgil le regarda. “je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, Pocket Protector, mais il perd le contrôle de plus en plus hors de terrain de combat ces derniers jours.”

“Tu penses que quelque-chose le dérange ?” Roman demanda.

Logan ajusta ses lunettes en ignorant son estomac qui se serra. “Nous sommes tous en train de vivre un changement de taille importante. Une instabilité émotionnelle est bien plus élevée que d’habitude à cette période de l’année. Encore une fois, je ne pense pas que c’est quelque-chose dont nous devons nous concerner.”

“Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne vous concernerait pas ?” Ruby demanda. “Il n’est pas votre coéquipier ?”

“Et bien… Si,” Logan répondit, “mais de ce que j’ai compris, des émotions changeantes est quelque-chose d’assez commun dans cette période. Cela devrait passer sans problème.”

Elle fronça les sourcils. “Mais s’il a des problèmes, vous ne devriez pas essayer de l’aider, même si c’est quelque-chose de normal ? C’est à ça que servent les amis, pas vrai ?”

Logan resta silencieux. Les trois membres de l’équipe échangèrent un regard qu’il n’arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

“…On va lui en parler,” Roman déclara enfin. “S’il a besoin d’aide, nous serions plus qu’heureux de l’aider.”

“J’ai une classe avec lui à 12h30,” Virgil les informa. “Je peux lui demander à ce moment-là.”

“Je pense qu’il vaut mieux en discuter avec toute l’équipe plutôt que juste en individuel,” Logan dit.

Roman se frotta le front. “Ce qui veut dire que nous devons attendre la fin des cours. Nous n’avons plus de classes en commun aujourd’hui.”

“Dans ce cas on en parlera ce soir. Les révisions et la sieste pourront attendre,” Virgil dit.

“Bah… Bonne chance les gars,” Ruby dit avant de se retourner pour descende de la scène. “J’espère que tout ira bien pour vous !”

Les garçons observèrent Ruby se réunir avec son équipe, les filles se jetèrent immédiatement sur leur leader pour la congratuler sur son combat. Un soupir s’échappa de la bouche de Virgil.

“Je l’espère aussi.”

* * *

Il était presque neuf heure du soir et personne n’avait vu Patton depuis des heures.

Roman avait été le dernier à le voir. Ils avaient partagé une classe d’enseignement ménager dans l’après-midi qui avait terminée à 14h35. Patton était resté silencieux pendant toute l’heure et était parti dès la sonnerie de la fin du cours. Il n’était pas venu pour le diner et personne ne l’avait vu dans le dortoir avant ou après ce dernier. L’inquiétude ne fit que grandir quand le reste de l’équipe se revit et annonça qu’ils avaient tous vécu les mêmes choses dans leurs classes.

Maintenant, au lieu de socialiser ou de réviser comme ils avaient prévu de faire ; Logan, Virgil et Roman attendaient avec inquiétude le retour de Patton. À mesure que les minutes passaient, il leur semblait de plus en plus que leur attente était veine.

Virgil laisse échapper un soupir de frustration depuis sa position sur le lit. “Mais où est-ce qu’il peut être ?” il demanda. “C’est pas comme s’il étudiait ou un truc dans le genre. La bibliothèque est fermée depuis, genre, une heure !”

“Et c’est pas comme s’il a d’autres amis à qui parler en dehors de nous,” Roman rajouta en faisant les cent pas entre son lit et celui de Virgil.

Logan fredonna, ses yeux glués sur son Tangle, il faisait de son mieux pour éviter de heurter son coude avec celui de Virgil. “Je suppose qu’il est possible que cela ait changé aujourd’hui,” il annonça. “Aucun de nous n’était avec lui pendant la classe de 15h, ni celle suivant la classe de Professeur Goodwitch. Peut-être s’est-il fait un ami à ce moment-là.”

“Mm, j’en doute. S’il a agi pendant ces classes comme celles que nous avons eu avec lui, il n’a surement pas été très amical dans ses autres classes,” Virgil dit.

“Quelqu’un aurait pu lancer la conversation,” Logan répondit. “Je pense que nous pouvons tous confirmer que Patton ne refuserait pas l’idée de se faire de nouveaux amis.”

“Nous nous connaissons depuis trois jours. Je ne pense pas que nous pouvons faire ce genre d’assomptions aussi tôt.”

Roman soupira, s’assit sur son lit et prit sa tête dans ses mains. “C’est ma faute,” il gémit. “Trix a raison. Je n’ai été qu’un salaud envers vous trois depuis notre arrivée. Je vous dois tous des excuses.”

“Eh… Tu n’es pas le seul,” Virgil répondit.

“Je pense que nous sommes tous responsables. Tu es loin d’être la seule personne à blâmer pour cette situation,” Logan rajouta. “De plus, nous n’avons toujours aucune raison solide pour assumer ce qui le dérange. C’est une possibilité que ce ne soit rien qui nous concerne.”

Roman grogna en secouant la tête. “Quand même… Ça ne veut pas dire que je n’ai pas été rude et arrogant. Je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça a dut être irritant pour vous tous.”

Virgil bougea pour s’asseoir au sol. “Ne t’inquiète pas. Comme Patton n’a pas arête de le dire, on est une famille. Les familles se disputent. C’est ce qu’on est sensé faire. En plus, je ne peux pas dire que j’ai été le meilleur Chasseur …”

Le Tangle dans la main de Logan se figea et il leva la tête précipitamment. “Oh !”

Roman et Virgil se tournèrent vers lui. “Quoi ?”

“Bien sûr !” il s’exclama en lâchant le jouet fidget sur ses cuisses. “Comment ai-je pu rater ça ?!”

“Rater quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?” Roman demanda.

Logan sauta à ses pieds et se précipita vers la porte. “Je sais ce qui ne va pas avec Patton !”

En fronçant les sourcils, Virgil jeta ses mains en l’air en observant son équipier se précipiter dans le couloir. “Est-ce que tu peux expliquer avant de t’enfuir comme ça ?”

Il réapparut au pas de la porte, les yeux grands ouverts. “Une famille !” il s’écria. “Tout ce temps, Patton a essayé de faire en sorte que notre équipe soit une famille ! Une bonne famille est habituellement constituée d’un bon réseau de soutien et de ce qui est compris comme étant des ‘actions aimantes’ !”

“Continue ?” Roman dit.

“La façon dont nous avons agis -nous battant, agissant comme si nous nous détestons et, dans le cas de vous deux, annoncer clairement que vous vous détestez – est-ce que cela ressemble à une bonne famille ? Patton a dû s’en rendre compte, l’a reconnu comme tout n’allant pas comme il le voulait et est maintenant émotionnellement … pas- pas brisé, mais, euh …”

“On lui brise le cœur,” Virgil termina.

Logan fit un mouvement sec de la main pour le pointer du doigt. “Oui ! Patton a une personnalité bienveillante et beaucoup d’amour à donner, donc nous voir agir comme cela a dut être incroyablement douloureux pour lui !”

“Et bien, si tu as tout compris, où est-il maintenant ?” Roman demanda.

“Je ne sais pas,” il répondit en secouant la tête. “Je ne sais pas. Mais peu importe où il se trouve, nous devons le trouver. Plus nous attendons, plus ces émotions auxquelles il doit faire face vont devenir dangereuses.”

Sans un autre mot, Roman et Virgil se levèrent précipitamment et suivirent Logan hors du dortoir et le long du couloir.

* * *

Ils n’eurent besoin d’aucune communication quand ils se séparèrent pour chercher Patton. Logan s’était immédiatement dirigé vers les bâtiments des classes et Virgil se dirigea vers le CCT et le réfectoire pendant que Roman était passé par les cieux pour le chercher dehors. Heureusement, puisqu’il était aussi tard, il n’y avait que peu de personnes dans le campus avec qui ils pourraient confondre leur leader manquant. Mais, malgré tout ça, il leur fallut tout de même du temps pour trouver un quelconque signe de lui.

Au final, après ce qu’il sembla être des heures de recherche, ce fut Roman qui trouva la cachette de Patton. Il partit immédiatement chercher les deux autres et ils le suivirent précipitamment jusqu’au lieu. Quand ils s’approchèrent des quais de chargement et purent voir leur leader assit sur le bord du trottoir, Roman atterrit et les trois marchèrent ensemble en silence.

Plus ils s’approchaient, mieux ils pouvaient entendre les pleurs. Roman put distinguer un nombre vaste de gouttes suspendues dans les airs autour de Patton. Il déglutit avant d’ouvrir la bouche.

“Patton ?” il l’appella.

Il hoqueta et se retourna ; des petits éclats de glace volèrent dans leur direction et s’écrasèrent au sol. Patton se précipita sur ses pieds, enroula sa cape autour de son cou et jeta une main sur sa bouche.

“Je- Je-”

Virgil s’avança en mettant ses mains en face de lui. “Tout va bien,” il murmura. “N’ais pas peur.”

Patton toussa et prit une respiration tremblante en mettant sa deuxième main sur la première. “Désolé,” il gémit. “Je suis vraiment désolé, je suis vraiment désolé …”

Les deux autres s’avancèrent jusqu’à Virgil. “Patton, tu n’as rien à te reprocher,” Logan annonça. “Tu n’as fait que des efforts pour nous réunir. Nous n’avons pas arrêté d’y résister.”

“Tu as tous les droits de nous en vouloir,” Roman rajouta. “Nous avons été les pires coéquipiers que quelqu’un puisse demander. C’est à nous de nous excuser.”

“C’est même pour ça qu’on est venu te chercher.” Virgil baissa les yeux en se dandinant sur ses pieds. “Tu voulais juste que l’on soit proche. Tu ne mérites pas d’être ignoré comme ça.”

En secouant la tête frénétiquement en serrant les yeux. “Mais- Mais si,” il sanglota. “Je suis le leader, je ne suis pas censé être comme ça ! Je suis dramatique et- et stupide et j’ai tort, je suis désolé …!”

“Non, c’est faux, Pat. Tes sentiments sont complétement normaux,” Virgil le rassura, “Pas mauvais, pas étranges, pas stupides.”

“Leader ou pas, tu dois accepter et confronter tes émotions,” Logan annonça. “Les ignorer comme ça ne va que te faire du mal sur le long terme.”

“Et tu n’as pas à le faire seul,” Roman dit. “C’est comme ce que tu n’as pas arrêté de répéter. On est une famille. Une famille se soutien et s’écoute et s’aide. J’ai eu tort la nuit dernière en disant que je n’en voulais pas d’autre. Je ne pourrais me le pardonner si je te fais sentir comme cela de nouveau. Nous sommes là pour toi, Patton, que tu ais besoin de nous ou non.”

Patton fixa ses coéquipiers, ses bras tombant sur ses côtés. Sa lèvre trembla dangereusement et ses yeux se baissèrent au sol ; sa respiration s’allongea. Il sembla se calmer doucement.

Et puis, juste comme ça, tout se dégénéra.

Un souffle de vent accompagna les gémissements déchirants de Patton, faisant reculer ses coéquipiers d’un pas. Des flammes s’allumèrent au niveau de ses mains qui illuminèrent la zone tandis que de l’herbe commença à pousser à ses pieds. Des larmes jaillirent de ses paupières et elles décollèrent pour planer en face de son visage une petite seconde avant de geler et s’écraser au sol.

Les genoux de Patton le lâchèrent et Roman s’élança pour l’attraper avant qu’il ne heurte le sol. Ses mains brûlèrent le dos de Roman quand il s’accrocha à lui, mais Roman n’osa pas le relâcher. Il leva une main et fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de l’autre garçon.

“Tout va bien,” il murmura. “Tout va bien.”

“Je suis _désolé_ ,” il gémit.

“Tu n’as pas à l’être.”

Un grand sanglot les secoua. “Tu le penses vraiment ?” Patton demanda. “Ce que tu as dit sur la famille ?”

Roman le sera encore plus, le berça doucement. “Bien sûr, Pat. C’est à ça qu’une famille sert.”

Patton toussa et hoqueta ; Logan s’avança et posa une main sur son dos et frotta des petits cercles. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Roman.

_Cela va-t-il aider ?_ Logan forma les mots sans les prononcer.

Roman hocha la tête en levant discrètement un pouce en l’air.

Après un long moment, la respiration de Patton commença à se calmer. La brûlure dans le dos de Roman réduit peu à peu en intensité et le bruit de glace heurtant le sol devint moins fréquent. Progressivement, ses pleurs se transformèrent en faibles gémissements, mais Roman et Logan n’arrêtèrent pas ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire.

Virgil vint de l’autre côté de Roman, ses bras serrés autour de lui-même. “Patton… Quand on était dans la forêt, tu as dit que tu n’étais pas censé utiliser ta semblance,” il commença. “J’ai raison de penser que la façon dont tu gères tes émotions y est liée ?”

Il y eut un reniflement suivit d’une longue pause, puis Patton hocha la tête. Roman fronça les sourcils en l’observant.

“Quoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu n’aurais pas le droit d’utiliser ta semblance ?” il demanda. “C’est une grosse partie de la vie d’un Chasseur …”

Patton le serra juste un peu plus fort. “Ce n’est pas ce que ma famille pense,” il murmura. “Ils pensent que ce n’est pas naturel et que ç ava à l’encontre de la volonté de notre Dieu de l’utiliser.”

Logan fronça du nez. “Penses-tu la même chose ?”

“Non. Oui. Je ne sais pas,” Patton répondit. “Ils détestaient la mienne en particulier. Quand on a dû débloquer nos auras en cours de combat c’est devenu impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit. Vous savez, comme- comme si vos parents découvraient que vous vous sentiez d’une certaine façon, et ils n’aiment pas ça donc ils commencent à vous crier de leur dire pourquoi, mais tu ne sais pas et quand tu leur dis ils sont encore plus en colère parce qu’ils pensent que tu leur mens et que tu fais ton difficile ?”

“…Non ?” Virgil répondit.

Patton paused. “…Et bien. Eum. Ça arrive beaucoup, pas vrai ? Genre, peut-être pas dans votre famille je suppose mais … Eum. J’ai commencé à vraiment mentir à mes parents à un moment. Je crois au college ? Parce-que j’irritait ma famille puisque je ne savais pas pourquoi je ressentais ces choses, et je me sentais mal à chaque fois qu’ils me le disaient. Donc j’ai juste commencé à tout le temps leur mentir en disant que j’allais bien pour ne pas les déranger.

“Oh, Patton…”

“Mais quand mon aura a été libérée, je n’ai plus pu le faire. Tout a empiré.” Il déglutit en essayant d’empêcher ses tremblements avant qu’ils ne commencent. “Je ne pouvais plus cacher quand j’étais bouleversé ou que j’avais peur ou que j’étais en colère. Et puisque c’était ma semblance qui le montrait, ils ont pensé que je le faisais exprès, comme si j’aimais tout ruiner et que je détestais notre Dieu et que j’essayais de le mettre en colère aussi. Ils ne me croyaient pas quand je leur disais que je ne pouvais pas le contrôler. Papa a dit que j’étais juste fainéant et que je n’essayais pas assez. Et il avait raison.”

“Non, il n’avait pas raison, Patton,” Logan l’interrompit.

“Si,” il répondit. “Tout ce que j’avais à faire c’était arrêter d’être aussi dramatique. Une fois que j’ai arrêté de ressentir des choses, j’ai arrêté d’utiliser ma semblance. Je… Parfois je fais une erreur. Comme ce soir. Et c’est mal de ma part.” Sa voix craqua. “J’aurais dû essayer plus dur de me contrôler. Je- J’ai été dramatique et agaçant et égoïste ce soir. Désolé. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé …”

Roman le serra plus fort quand le plus petit commença à trembler ; Patton enfonça sa tête dans son torse. Logan enleva sa main de son dos, son poing serré si fort que ses articulations blanchirent.

“Patton, rien dans cela n’est normal,” il annonça fermement. “Ta famille ne devrait jamais te faire sentir comme cela pour quoi que ce soit, peu importe quel est son rapport à la religion qu’ils pratiquent. La façon dont ils te traitent et les choses qu’ils ont dites sont fausses.”

“Logan a raison. Ce n’est pas ta faute s’ils ne te croyaient pas,” Virgil dit. “Juste parce que ta semblance est liée à tes émotions ne veut pas dire qu’elle est mauvaise. Et pendant qu’on est sur le sujet, avoir des émotions n’est pas une mauvaise chose non-plus, même si tu n’arrives pas à expliquer pourquoi.”

En enfonçant son visage dans les cheveux de Patton, Roman laissa échappe run soupir tremblant. “Il n’y a rien de mal à être toi, Patton. Il n’y a absolument rien de mal avec toi. Tu ne méritais rien de tout ça. Et je suis tellement, tellement désolé que tu ais vécu cela.”

“On peut t’aider à apprendre à utiliser ta semblance de la bonne façon,” Logan proposa, “Et comment faire face à tes émotions d’une façon plus saine. Les represser comme tu l’as fait pour la plus grande majorité de ta vie est incroyablement nocif. Plus tu peux l’apprendre tôt, mieux tu te porteras.”

Virgil s’avança et enroula ses bras autour de Patton et Roman. “On ne sera jamais en colère contre toi si tu te sens d’une certaine façon. Tu n’as pas à t’excuser.”

Après un court instant de silence, Logan rejoignit maladroitement le câlin, ses bras survolant presque les autres au vu de la douceur avec laquelle il les touchait. Au milieu, les épuales de Patton se relaxèrent légèrement. Il renifla.

“Merci,” il murmura.

“Tu sais quoi ?” Roman dit. “Trix et Anole t’ont déjà accepté comme l’un de nous. Je suis sûr que le reste de ma famille le fera aussi. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu pour devenir une part de la famille Reptilia.”

“Pareil pour la mienne,” Virgil rajouta. “Elle est bien plus petit, mais on serait heureux de t’accueillir.”

“La même chose peut être dite pour mes parents. Si tu ressens un jour l’envie de te séparer de tes… proches, nous serions plus qu’heureux de t’accueillir, tant que tu peux nous supporter.”

“Et tu nous auras nous trois aussi,” Roman termina. “Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps, mais … je pense qu’on peut facilement dire que nous allons nous rapprocher avec le temps. Tu peux venir nous voir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.”

Patton laisse échapper un long soupir et se retira de la pile pour se frotter les yeux et leur sourire. Il tendit les bras pour les serrer tous les trois très fort. Les autres réussirent à bouger leurs bras dans une position similaire. Au milieu, leurs têtes se touchaient.

Un soupire échappa les lèvres de Patton et un sourire se forma sur son visage.

“Une famille.”

Sous leurs pieds, le sol s’éleva.


	7. Attentes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan sait qu’il doit avoir une vie équilibrée pour être un bon Chasseur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les notes (en français) de l’auteur pour le chapitre : https://youtuberswithalex.tumblr.com/post/171538164958/prvl-v1c6-expectations-bts
> 
> Warnings : une petite discussion légèrement NSFW au début, mentions d’une théorie de suicide d’une célébrité, cauchemar

“Patton, t’es pas sérieux.”

En sautant dans son siège, ledit garçon hocha vivement de la tête. “Si !” Il s’exclama. “Pensez-y— Si je change mon nom pour Frank, Roman pour Michael et Virgil change le sien pour quelque-chose qui commença avec un Y ! C’est parfait !”

“Ce n’est pas nécessaire,” Logan rétorqua en prenant une bouchée de son toast.

“Mais c’est drôle !”

Le réfectoire était anormalement silencieux compare à son ambiance habituelle. L’Équipe PRVL s’était permis une grasse matinée ce Samedi puisque les premières semaines de cours avaient été vraiment fatigantes pour le groupe. Une fois tout le monde réveillé, Patton insista qu’ils descendent tous pour un brunch avant de commencer leur travail du weekend. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour les convaincre, mais aucun ne put refuser quand Patton leur fit les yeux doux. Ils finirent tous par y aller sans trop se presque aucune plainte.

“Je sais pas, moi j’aime bien,” Virgil rit. “L’Équipe FMLY sonne comme un nom parfait pour nous.”

Roman leva les yeux au ciel. “Pitié. On n’a pas besoin de changer nos prénoms pour être une famille.”

Patton haussa les épuales. “Ouais, mais ça serait mignon …”

En face de Roman, Virgil ricana en tenant sa tasse au niveau de son mug de café. “Je pense que ça serait encore mieux si Ligan gardait son nom et prenait ma place, puis on change les notre pour Dan, Ivan, et Frank.”

“Oh, sainte mère des acronymes !” Roman s’exclama.

En penchant la tête sur le côté, Patton haussa un sourcil. “Comment est-ce que tu prononces ça ? Je n’arrive pas à trouver des mots formables avec DILF…”

Des rires échappèrent les deux garçons, ce qui ne fit qu’augmenter sa confusion. Logan leur jeta un regard désapprobateur.

“Arrêtez. Ne ruinez pas son innocence.”

“Quoi… Quoi, qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?”

Une fois les deux calmés, Virgil se tourna vers Patton sans oser le regard dans les yeux. “C’est ce que tu es, duh.”

Il enfonça immédiatement son visage rouge dans ses bras en tremblant d’un rire violent ; Logan et Roman l’observèrent avec de grands yeux.

 _“Virgil !_ ” Logan siffla.

“Rigole autant que tu veux,” Roman dit, “mais souviens-toi du mot avec lequel ton nom possède une grosse ressemblance…”

Immédiatement, le rire s’arrêta. Virgil leva les yeux suffisamment pour lui jeter un regard noir. “Tu ne vas pas oser …”

“C’est, genre, un autre nom pour un leader ?” Patton demanda en interrompant la conversation. “Qu’est-ce que DILF veut dire ?”

Logan secoua la tête en tendant le bras pour prendre un autre toast. “Peut-on, s’il-vous-plaît, changer de sujet ?”

“Ooh ! Peut-être que nos deuxièmes prénoms épellent quelque-chose !” Patton cria. “C’est quoi les vôtres ? Le mien c’est Thaddeus !”

“Seth,” Logan marmonna en prenant une cuillère de confiture.

Roman s’écarta de lui. “Surveille tes manières,” il souffla. “Patton, pour répondre à ta question, le mien est Hugo.”

Virgil ricana. “Tu parles d’un nom ringard.”

“C’est toi qui le dis, Virgin. Je doute que le tiens soit meilleur.”

Il rougit de nouveau et détourna le regard avec un grognement.

“…Millard.”

Roman pouffe en haussant les sourcils. “Comme je le pensais. Tu n’as pas le droit de te moquer de mon deuxième prénom.”

Virgil lui jeta un regard noir.

“Donc… Si on les prend dans l’ordre …” Patton se pencha en avant pour écrire les initiales sur une serviette, “Ça nous donne … THMS… Th… Thèmes? Thalamus ?”

“Théomorphose,” Logan suggéra.

“On chercher un nom d’équipe, pas le mot gagnant d’un concours d’écriture,” Virgil répondit. “Thymes, peut-être.”

Roman laisse échapper un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. “Honnêtement, vous ratez tous le choix évident,” il souffla.

“Oh ? Et de quoi il s’agit, Prince Dictionnaire ?” Virgil rétorqua.

“Thomas.”

Patton hoqueta en observant Roman. “C’est parfait !”

“Hm. Je suppose que c’était assez évident,” Logan commenta.

Virgil secoua la tête en riant. “Peut-être que dans un autre univers on forme à quatre un gars qui s’appelle Thomas.”

“Comment est-ce que quatre êtres peuvent former une personne ?” Roman demanda.

Virgil haussa les épuales en portant la tasse à ses lèvres. “Quatre gars dans un manteaux,” il suggéra. “On serait vachement discret.”

“Ce n’est pas réaliste vu que nous faisons tous presque un mètre quatre-vingts,” Logan répondit. “En assumant que nous serions assis sur les épuales des autres, nous serions haut d’à peu près quatre mètre cinquante. Soit le double de la taille moyenne d’un être humain.”

Roman ouvra la bouche pour répondre, mais s’arrêta avant qu’un mot puisse en sortir et observa la zone derrière Logan. Il haussa un sourcil à ce qui avait attiré son regard.

“Qu’est-ce que _tu_ fais là ?”

Les autres se tournèrent pour voir Trix jeter ses bras en l’air. “Quoi, je n’ai pas le droit de dire bonjour à mon petit frère d’amour ?” elle demanda.

“Coucou, Trix !” Patton s’exclama.

Elle se pencha sur la table pour ébouriffer ses cheveux. “Bonjour, Pat,” elle dit. “Bonjour aussi Logan, Virgil, et la Crevette Chiante. ”

“Je ne suis pas une crevette !”

“En effet, Trix, si je ne me trompe pas, Roman est un faunus dragon, pas une crevette, ” Logan annonça. “Je crois même que nous ne connaissons pas de faunus subaquatique…”

Patton fredonna. “Et bien, je suis sûr qu’on en connait au moins _un_ …”

“On en connait un,” Trix répondit. “Tu en connais même plusieurs. Tout notre famille est littéralement composée de reptiles. Roman est le seul qui ne peut pas nager. ”

“Reptile ne signifie pas subaquatique,” Logan dit. “Le fait de pouvoir nager ne signifie pas que tu peux vivre sous l’eau. ”

Roman claqua ses mains sur la table et se leva avant de pointer sa sœur du doigt. “Ha ! Tu avais tort !”

“Papa est une tortue et Maman un alligator ! Ils pourraient tous les deux vivre sous l’eau si nous n’étions pas là !”

“Amphibien est différent de subaquatique.”

“Bon dieu, est-ce que tu peux parler comme, genre… les gens normaux parlent ?” Trix demanda en haussant un sourcil en direction de Logan. “Ou genre, agir comme un humain normal ?”

Il cligna des yeux. “Que veux-tu dire ?”

“Trix…,” Roman grogna.

“Non, sérieusement !” elle continua. “Tu es comme un robot ! Tout ce que je te vois faire c’est étudier, manger des toast avec de la confiture et utiliser des mots tellement longs que je ne les jamais vu autre part que dans un dictionnaire.”

“Trix,” Roman s’exclama.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. “Écoute, gamin, si tu veux être aussi doué que quelqu’un de l’Équipe BYRD, tu vas devoir commencer à agir différemment. Tu sais qui l’Équipe BYRD est, pas vrai ?”

Virgil s’offusqua. “Comment est-ce qu’on pourrait oublier ? Roman embrasse presque le poster sur la porte à chaque fois qu’il le voit.”

“Je suis gay ! Pourquoi est-ce que je j’embrasserai des filles ?”

“Tu sais comment l’Équipe BYRD était ?” Trix demanda. “Elles n’écoutaient jamais ce qu’on leur disait, elles n’étaient pas antisociales ou ennuyantes. C’est pour ça qu’elles étaient les meilleures ! T’es, genre, à leur opposé. Tu n’atteindras jamais leur niveau si tu continues à agir comme ça.”

“C’est bon, Trix, ça _suffit_ ,” Roman s’exclama en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. “Chaque équipe ne peut pas être aussi douée qu’elle.”

“Ouais, et on peut rendre l’Équipe PRVL aussi douée que l’Équipe BYRD !” Patton s’exclama.

Trix haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. “Tu ne sais toujours pas qui elles sont, pas vrai ?”

Le sourire de Patton ne réduit pas, mais ses yeux se détournèrent. “…Peut-être…”

En soupirant, Roman leva quatre doigts. “Bellona, Yalona, Rudo, Duri.”

“Yana,” Virgil, Logan, et Trix le corrigèrent simultanément.

“Peu importe. Elles étaient une équipe de Chasseresses qui sont restées ensemble après avoir fini leur formation à Beacon, et elles sont devenue l’équipe la plus célèbre à ce jour. Elles sont responsables pour une majorité de la culture des Chasseurs d’aujourd’hui.”

“Et la moitié est morte,” Virgil rajouta.

Patton fronça les sourcils. “Comment est-ce qu’elles sont mortes ?”

“C’est une question dont on ne connaitra jamais la réponse,” Roman soupira. “Ils n’ont jamais expliqué ce qui est arrivé. Seulement qu’elles sont décédées. Ça fait des années que les gens théorisent.”

“Ma théorie préférée est que Bellona est devenue folle et s’est tuée,” Trix avoua et un sourire se forma sur son visage. “Ça serait tellement logique ! Être le leader d’une équipe aussi connue doit mettre tellement de pression !”

Logan plissa les yeux. “Pourquoi est-ce que ça te rend aussi heureuse ?” il grogna.

“Parce que c’est cette énorme théorie conspirationniste ! Elle avait l’air tellement heureuse et l’idée que quelque-chose l’ait soudainement possédé pour qu’elle mette fin à ses jours comme ça …”

Un gémissement de Patton l’arrêta ; il s’enroula dans sa cape en tremblante.

“Bien joué, Trix, tu l’as effrayé,” Roman explosa.

Virgil enroula ses bras autour de son leader en lui jetant un regard noir. “Ouais, peu importe à quel point j’aime les théories comme ça, être excite à l’idée d’un suicide comme ça c’est vraiment tordu.”

“Ce n’était pas un suicide,” Logan souffla.

“Comment tu peux le savoir ? T’étais là ?” Trix rétorqua.

“Je n’ai rien dit de tel, c’est juste … incroyablement illogique,” il répondit. “En voyant le support qu’elles avaient et à quel point l’équipe était proche, ça me semble incroyablement improbable. Bellona était une femme satisfaite et je ne peux pas penser à une raison qui la pousserait à mettre fin à ses jours de cette façon Peut-on changer de sujet ? Théoriser sur la mort d’une personne me met incroyablement mal à l’aise. Je ne connais pas grand-chose sur les normes sociales, mais ça me semble être le genre de chose qui est incroyablement mal vu.”

“Pocket Protector a raison, c’est tordu,” Virgil dit.

Roman jeta un regard noir vers Trix. “Je pense que tu dois des excuses à Patton pour l’avoir effrayé comme ça. C’est incroyablement rare qu’une position de leader mette ce genre de pression sur une personne.”

Trix observa Patton qui avait le plus grand sourire qu’il pouvait former. Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

“D’accord. Je suis désole. Tu es un bon leader et je suis prête à parier que tu vas t’en sortir avec tout ce qui sera sur ton chemin.”

Le sourire se transforma en un sourire sincère. “Aw, merci Trix !”

Les trois autres retournèrent à leur plats et Patton bougea pour jeter ses bras en l’air.

“Je suis le meilleur DILF que cette équipe a !”

Tous s’étouffèrent avec leur nourriture.

* * *

_Vav proteste, mais X-Ray affirme que c’est parce que les voleurs étaient ralentis, les rater est impossible. Il continua ensuite en détruisant la ville avec ses lasers incroyablement imprécis._

_Pendant ce temps, le Maire de la ville finit un modèle réduit de la ville, seulement pour regarder dehors et voir la ville en train d’être détruite. Sa seule plainte est que son modèle est maintenant complètement faux. Pendant qu’il y réfléchit, l’un des lasers de X-Ray brise une vitre, rebondit sur le lustre avant de toucher la maquette, la faire exploser et ressembler à la ville dehors. Le Maire se penche par la fenêtre et le remercie._

_Vav est assis sur les épuales de X-Ray, tire sur ses cheveux pour essayer de l’arrêter. Mais X-Ray est trop fixé sur l’idée d’être un héros pour que ça le dérange. Au même moment, Hilda…_

“Logan ?”

Ce dernier cligna des yeux pour sortir de ce qu'il regardait sur son téléphone avant de lever le regard. Son cœur fit un bond quand il vit le garçon debout en face de lui.

“Euh… Salut,” il dit. “Comment vas-tu aujourd’hui, Thamir ?”

Thamir plissa les yeux et l’observa suspicieusement. “Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?”

“Virgil- mon coéquipier -a partagé son intérêt pour une bande dessinée, en particulier une nommée _X-Ray et Vav_. Je ne suis par pour le piratage de fichiers donc je suis en train de lire le résumé sur-”

“Non, c’est pas ce que je veux dire,” Thamir l’interrompit. “Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu n’es pas en classe ? Ce n’est pas ton genre …”

Logan cligna des yeux en gardant son regard sur les jambes de l’autre. “Je pourrais te poser la même question,” il rétorqua doucement.

En croissant les bras, Thamir s’assit sur le banc à côté de lui. “ _Je_ suis allé chez le docteur pour une infection de l’oreille. J’ai une excuse et l’autorisation. Maintenant est-ce que tu peux répondre à ma question ? Tout va bien ? T’as toujours, genre, dix minutes d’avance pour les cours de Glynda. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?”

Logan soupira et posa son scroll sur le côté. “Si tu tiens tant à le savoir, on m’a récemment fait savoir que je… j’ai peut-être trop suivi les règles,” il annonça. “Je ne savais pas qu’il y avait un certain maximum à respecter pour quand obéir et se rebeller. J’essaye simplement de réparer mon erreur.”

“…Quoi ?”

“J’ai dit que -”

“Non, je t’ai entendu, Logan,” Thamir l’arrêta. “Juste… j’espère que tu as une meilleure excuse que ça pour Glynda. Sinon tu vas avoir de gros problèmes.”

Logan acquiesça. “Oui, je suppose que c’est logique.”

“Est-ce que tu vas aller à certaines de tes classes aujourd’hui, ou est-ce que tu vas rester assis ici à lire des résumés de bandes-dessinées ?” Thamir demanda.

“J’ai prévu d’aller au reste. Je me suis dit que manquer un cours par jour est une bonne façon de commencer à être rebelle.”

Thamir tourna prestement la tête vers lui “Un cours par _jour_ _?_ Logan, ne me dit pas que-”

“Tout va bien, j’ai prévu de choisir un cours différent chaque jours. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.”

“Le problème est que tes notes vont dégringoler si tu fais ça !” Thamir s’exclama. “Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne vais pas te laisser faire. Je vais littéralement te marcher jusqu’à tes classes.”

“Oh, ce n’est pas nécessaire, mais j’apprécie ton offr -”

“Non, _c’est_ nécessaire si tu vas être têtu comme ça !” Il détourna le regard en secouant la tête. “Tu as sauté quel cours hier ?”

Logan déglutit en collant ses yeux au sol. “L’étude des Grimm de Professeur Port.”

Thamir laisse échapper un long soupir. “D’accord… j’ai mes notes de hier, j’assume qu’il donne les mêmes cours à tout le monde. Tu peux les recopier si t’es coéquipiers n’en n’ont pas.”

“Merci. Aucun d’eux ne prend de notes,” Logan dit. “C’est une de leurs habitudes que je ne comprends pas.”

“Les tiens aussi ?” Thamir rit doucement. “Je suppose que c’est une bonne chose que cette infection soit arrivée aujourd’hui, hein ? On aurait tous les deux été foutu.”

Logan fronça les sourcils. “…La plupart des élèves ne prennent pas de notes ?”

Thamir haussa les épaules. “Je ne sais pas. Apparemment pas. C’est un peu stupide si tu veux mon avis. Je pense que tu es la première personne neurotypique qui prend des notes que j’ai rencontré.”

Logan cligna les yeux et leva le regard. “Quoi ?”

“Je veux dire, je n’ai pas vraiment parlé à grand monde en dehors de mes coéquipiers et Roman. En toute honnêteté je suis assez introverti.”

“Je ne suis pas neurotypique,” Logan annonça. “Je suis autiste. Est-ce que… Est-ce que j’avais l’air neurotypique pour toi ?”

“Attend, vraiment ?” Thamir demanda. “Je pensais que t’étais juste un peu excentrique !”

Logan secoua la tête. “Es-tu, toi-aussi, neuroatypique ?”

“Ouais, Je suis bipolaire !”

“Vraiment ?”

“Oui, je suis dans une état hypomanique ! ” Thamir rit. “Je n’ai pas dormis depuis deux jours !”

Logan écarquilla les yeux. “Qu- Tu n’es pas sérieux.”

Il haussa les épuales en souriant. “J’en ai pas besoin. Je veux dire, si- tout le monde a besoin de sommeil, c’est évident- mais si je fais une sieste cette après-midi, j’irais bien.”

En secouant la tête, Logan baissa les yeux sur les genoux de Thamir. “Tu vas devoir faire particulièrement attention si tu ne peux pas te reposer pour guérir ton infection.”

“Ouais, je sais. Prendre mes médocs et tout ça,” Thamir répondit.

“Pas uniquement. Je veux dire, oui ; ça aussi, mais aussi des antidouleurs et de l’applications de chaleur peuvent aider à réduire la gêne.”

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Thamir ; il le fixa pendant un long instant. “Tu sais, tu es vraiment intelligent, Logan.”

Logan sentit son visage rougir à toute vitesse.

Avant qu’ils ne puissent rajouter quoi que ce soit, la sonnerie résonna dans le campus. Thamir et Logan fixèrent le haut-parleur le plus proche avant de reposer leurs regards sur l’autre garçon.

“C’est l’heure du prochain cours,” Thamir dit en se levant. “Est-ce que tu veux que je t’accompagne ou je peux te faire confiance pour y aller seul ?”

Logan suivit ses actions en prenant son scroll dans ses mains. “J’ai prévu d’y aller. Une par jour était mon plan, tu te souviens ?”

“Oh, c’est vrai,” Thamir rit. Il sourit avant de se mettre à jogger en arrière. “À plus tard, Logan ! Merci pour tes conseils pour l’oreille !”

“De rien !”

Thamir sourit une nouvelle fois avant de se retourner pour courir ; Logan l’observa pendant un instant avant de partir aussi en ouvrant son scroll et lançant le moteur de recherche.

_Trouble bipolaire_

* * *

Il se rendit en classe conscient et indifférent des problèmes qu’il allait avoir. Son esprit était coincé sur ce qui s’était déroulé avec Thamir, tellement qu’il n’avait presque pas écouté ce que Dr. Pecani expliquait. AU point où il en était, il considérait sauter la classe de science aussi mais, puisqu’il avait raté les deux dernières, il se dit qu’il devait au moins faire de son mieux pour se concentrer dans l’une de ses classes du matin.

Ce qui était infiniment plus difficile avec un leader déçu assis à côté de lui.

“Sérieusement, Logan, ça fait deux classes d’un coup !” Patton souffla quand le reste de la classe continuait de s’installer. “Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Est-ce que tu as mentit quand tu disais aller bien hier soir ?”

“Bien sûr que non, Patton, je suis en parfait santé,” Logan répondit en tapant son stylo contre son cahier.

“Dans ce cas qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu es en train de te refermer sur toi-même ? Est-ce que tu penses que tu ne t’en sors pas assez bien ? Parce que, Logan, tu es un combattant incroyable et quelqu’un d’encore plus intelligent-”

“Bon tout le monde !”

Les deux tournèrent leurs attentions sur Professeur Peach alors qu’elle claqua ses deux mains entre elles. Patton jeta un dernier regard à Logan.

On en parlera plus tard,” il murmura.

“On a beaucoup de choses à se dire aujourd’hui puisque vous allez à Forever Fall chercher des échantillons de sève demain donc on va revoir les consignes. Professeur Goodwitch fera de même demain matin, mais au cas où elle fait des erreurs …”

Un petit rire parcouru la pièce.

“Mais, tout d’abord,” elle dit. “Les devoirs.”

Le rire fut remplacé par des soupirs. Elle pencha la tête et secoua ses mains dans sa direction.

“Je sais, je sais, mais vous saviez que ça allait arriver. Je vais faire le tour de la pièce.”

Tout le monde autour de Logan chercha dans son sac et ses papiers, mais il resta immobile en essayant d’ignorer les regards qu’il recevait de Patton. Doucement, son leader posa son papier sur son bureau. Logan lui jeta un coup d’œil et reçut le regard le plus déçu qu’il n’avait jamais vu Patton donner.

“Logan…”

Il haussa les épuales en tournant son regard pour voir Professeur Peach marcher dans leur allée. “Tout va bien.”

Quand elle atteint enfin les deux, elle s’arrêta et haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. “Mr. Lyceum ? Où est votre devoir ?”

Il déglutit et entra dans son mode Conversation-Sérieuse-Normale. Il prit une grande inspiration et la regarda dans les yeux. “Je ne l’ai pas.”

“Pourquoi ?”

“On m’a… informé que je n’étais pas assez social,” il annonça. “J’ai choisi de discuter avec mes pairs au lieu de compléter l’exercice demandé.”

Il ignora le hoquètement silencieux de Patton et concentra sur le regard dur que Professeur Peach lui lançait.

“D’accord… Et bien, je comprends le besoin d’être amical et de garder une balance entre l’école et le travail,” elle grogna, “Je suggère que tu socialises tout en faisant tes devoirs. Je suis déçue, Logan.”

Elle arracha le papier de Patton et continua son trajet ; Logan baissa les yeux au sol. Peu importe à quel point il le voulait, il ne pouvait ignorer la glace se formant à ses côtés. Il soupira.

“On en reparlera ce soir,” Patton siffla. “Ce n’est pas possible. ”

Logan haussa les épuales en regardant tout sauf son leader.

En fin de compte, ils n’en parlèrent pas.

* * *

Quand ils se retrouvèrent au dortoir cette nuit-là, Patton avait complètement oublié leur échange pour se concentrer sur un gros devoir pour le cours d’économie ménagère de Roman et lui qu’ils devaient terminer pour jeudi. Les deux restèrent debout jusqu’à tard le soir tandis que Virgil et Logan restèrent silencieusement assis leur bureaux, occupés par leurs devoirs. Alors qu’ils partageaient des idées, Logan espéra qu’ils aillent se coucher sans que Patton s’en souvienne. Il soupira de soulagement quand son souhait se réalisa vers 23 heure.

Malheureusement, ses prières n’étaient pas suffisamment fortes pour atteindre Virgil.

Logan venait tout juste de finir de lire les notes de Thamir quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il s’écarta immédiatement mais leva tout de même les regard pour voir Virgil s’asseoir sur son bureau.

“S’il-te-plaît, ne me touche pas,” Logan annonça.

“Compris. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore debout ?” Virgil demanda.

En se penchant dans sa chaise, Logan enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. “J’ai du travail à rattraper.”

“C’est ça. Et maintenant, tout d’un coup, c’est plus important que ces horaires de sommeil que tu essaie de nous faire rigoureusement suivre.”

“Oui.”

Virgil croisa les bras en haussant un sourcil. “Mec, va te coucher.”

“Non,” Logan protesta. “Il n’est pas si tard. Tout ira bien.”

“C’est trois heure du matin !”

“Tout ira _bien_ ,” il répéta.

“Non,” Virgil rétorqua. “Tu n’as pas l’habitude de rester debout aussi tard. Tu vas franchement t’en vouloir demain si tu restes debout plus longtemps.”

En levant les yeux au ciel, Logan retourna à ses notes. “J’ai des choses plus importantes à faire que dormir.”

“Comme quoi, rattraper le travail que tu as manqué en séchant les cours ?”

“Oui.”

“Mais qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?” Virgil demanda en glissant du bureau pour s’agenouiller à côté de lui. “Tu fais des cauchemars ou un truc dans le genre ? Tu t’es fait posséder ? Tu as agi bizarrement toute la semaine !”

Logan souffla. “Virgil, dormir est ennuyeux et improductif. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps.”

“Mais-”

“Virgil. S’il-te-plaît. Je dois travailler.”

Il y eut une longue pause. Virgil se leva et soupira.

“D’accord. Peu importe. Soit crevé pour la sortie demain. C’est ton choix.”

Il se précipita vers son lit et se glissa sous les couvertures sans un mot. Logan déglutit et retourna à ses notes. Après une demi-heure passé à fixer la page sans pouvoir se concentrer, il abandonna, ferma son cahier et éteint sa lampe. La chambre fut engloutie dans l’obscurité. Il tâtonna jusqu’à son lit et s’endormit presque instantanément.

* * *

_L’eau._

_Logan se noyait._

_Il hoqueta, se battit pour nager à la surface. Mais il faisait trop noir pour voir le chemin qui lui restait à parcourir. Il n’avait aucune idée d’où était le haut, le bas, la droite ou la gauche, il n’y avait que de l’eau. Le courant le malmenait tandis qu’il se débattait et toussait._ _Il allait mourir._

_Un Grimm nagea jusqu’à lui, ses yeux étaient perçants dans les ténèbres qui les entourait. Logan tendit la main vers son arme, mais elle avait disparue. Il observa avec horreur le monstre ouvrir la bouche et l’avaler ; ses pieds s’enfoncèrent quand il atterrit sur sa langue._

_De la neige._

_Il tomba sur le dos, observant sa mère serrer sa faux en face de lui. Elle lui tournait le dos. Des coups de feu résonnèrent._ _Logan connaissait cette scène._ _Son estomac était comme fait de plomb._

_“Mère !” il cria._

_Elle se tourna pour le regarder. “Tout va bien mon chou,” elle dit. “Tout va bien. Je ne vais pas le laisser te faire du mal.”_

_Une terreur l’envahi comme s’il ne savait pas comment tout ça allait se terminer. Il tendit une petite main tremblante dans sa direction._

_“Maman…!”_

_Une parole incompréhensible résonna. Elle se retourna et répondit. Cela faisait des années que Logan avait entendu cet échange, et il n’allait pas changer ce soir. Elle s’élança dans les ténèbres, se battant avec une silhouette que le cerveau de Logan refusait de lui montrer. Il serra ses bras autour de lui en tremblant._

_La silhouette s’approcha de lui. Elle s’élança et le tacla dans la neige qui s’éleva dans un nuage autour d’eux. Logan savait ce qu’il se passait ensuite. Il savait qu’il devait fermer les yeux, mais il n’était jamais capable de le faire._

_Sa mère rampa jusqu’à lui et s’agenouilla, elle posa une main sur son épaule. “Tout va bien mon chou,” elle répéta. “Tu vas bien. Tu …”_

Logan se tira hors de son cauchemar, à bout de souffle. Il s’assit et regarda autour de lui pour tenter de s’ancrer dans son environnement. Les cicatrices sur son visage le démangèrent et il posa délicatement ses doigts dessus. Petit à petit, sa respiration ralentit. Il laisse ses yeux se poser sur l’horloge au-dessus de la porte.

4:17.

En retenant un grognement, Logan déglutit du mieux qu’il put. Il n’allait certainement _pas_ se rendormir après ça. Une grosse part de lui regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté les conseils de Virgil.

Son regard se baissa jusqu’à se poser sur le poster accroché à la porte. Les quatre visages souriaient avec confiance dans la lumière de la lune. Il restait immobile, les ténèbres familières de ses doutes enflaient dans sa poitrine.

En soupirant il jeta ses couvertures et se dirige avers les douches. Il était debout pour le reste de la journée.


	8. Tranquillité d’Esprit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan est beaucoup trop stimulé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTS (Partie Une): https://youtuberswithalex.tumblr.com/post/171771732423/prvl-v1c7-peace-of-mind-bts-1  
> (Partie Deux): https://youtuberswithalex.tumblr.com/post/171841705818/prvl-v1c7-peace-of-mind-bts-2
> 
> Warnings : quelques blagues sur les maladies mentales au départ (qui sont très vite arrêtées), crise autistique, dispute/combat, mention de la mort d’un parent
> 
> Notes traduction :  
> Hello ! Ce chapitre (et certains qui vont suivre) touche au sujet de l'autisme, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour traduire avec les termes corrects de l'anglais au français, cependant ce n'est pas quelque-chose que je maitrise et je ne suis pas à l'abris d'erreurs. Si jamais vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à les signaler pour que je puisse les corriger.  
> Sur ce, j'espère que vous allez bien et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Tout était rouge à perte de vue.

L’air frai de la fin de matinée entourait la classe alors qu’ils marchaient entre les feuilles rouges, une jarre dans les mains et des étoiles dans les yeux. La plupart des élèves étaient silencieux. Ceux qui ne l’étaient pas parlaient doucement pour ne pas déranger les autres.

C’était, bien sûr, à l’exception de Nila Tanzer. Elle tournait sur elle-même et sautillait, ses tresses blondes suivant son mouvement.

“C’est _magnifique !_ ” elle s’exclama. “Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’il y a autant de diversité dans les plantes ! Je ne pense pas que Vacuo ait quelque-chose de similaire ! C’est _génial_ _!”_

Elle tourna de nouveau et, à côté d’elle, Lloyd leva les mains pour se protéger. “Hey, hey ! Attention avec tes cheveux !”

“Désolé !”

Il soupira et secoua la tête. “J’te jure, un jour ou l’autre tu vas partir de Beacon pour apprendre la botanique. Person de sain d’esprit n’est aussi excite pour des plantes.”

En hoquetant, Nila le pointa du doigt. “Ooh ! Un Lien dans le Bocal de Blagues sur les Maladies Mentales quand on rentre !”

“Gah, mince ! Désolé, Thamir.”

“Hm ?”

Thamir tourna la tête vers les deux autres, ses yeux se posant sur ses derniers quelques instants après ; Lloyd fit un rapide mouvement de la main dans sa direction.

“Rien,” il répondit. “Je te dois juste des Liens, encore.”

Thamir cligna des yeux et l’observa pendant une demi-seconde. “Attend, quoi ? Encore ?! Qu’est-ce que t’as dit ce coup-ci ?!”

“Il m’a appelé folle pour avoir pensé que les arbres étaient jolis !” Nila chantonna.

Lloyd lui jeta un petit regard ennuyé. “Et bien quand tu le dis comme ça…!”

Calanthe leva les yeux au ciel en écoutant les trois. “Allez, Bluebirds, on arrête de se battre,” elle dit. “Ce serait bête d’attirer un Grimm avant de récolter de la sève.”

“Un Grimm ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’un Grimm se trouverait dans un endroit aussi magnifique que celui-ci ?!” Nila couina.

Tous trois se figèrent quand un soupir s’éleva en face de la classe. “Oui, mes chers élèves, la Forêt de Forever Fall est en effet magnifique,” Professeur Goodwitch annonça. “Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour faire du tourisme. Professeur Peach vous a demandé de réunir des échantillons venant des arbres au plus profond de la forêt, et je suis là pour m’assurer que personne ne meure en même temps. ”

Le groupe s’arrêta. Professeur Goodwitch leva une jarre et la remplit avec un liquide rose épais.

“Chacun d’entre vous dois réunir une jarre de sève rouge. Cependant cette forêt est remplie de Grimms donc faites bien attention à rester avec vos coéquipiers. On se retrouve ici à 16 heure. Amusez-vous bien.”

Alors que les équipes commençaient à se séparer, Nila sautilla avec excitation. “Je suis tellement excite ! Par quoi est-ce qu’on commence ?”

“On peut littéralement le faire partout,” Lloyd rit. “C’est pas les arbres qui manquent ici.”

“Et bien, ouais, mais on ne peut pas le faire à côté des Negative Nancies,” elle rétorqua. “Je veux combattre aussi peu de Grimms que possible.”

Calanthe acquiesça. “Elle n’a pas tort. Thamir, qu’est-ce que t’en penses ?”

Les trois se tournèrent pour observer leur coéquipier le plus grand, seulement pour le voir regarder au loin avec les sourcils froncés. Calanthe suivit son regard et soupira en posant une main sur sa hanche.

“Toujours inquiet pour Logan ?” elle demanda.

Thamir jeta un regard à Calanthe avant de se retourner pour observer l’Équipe PRVL se diriger plus profondément dans la forêt. “Juste… Il n’est pas comme d’habitude,” il soupira. “Vous avez vu à quel point il a l’air fatigué ? On dirait qu’il n’a quasiment pas dormi !”

“Et alors ? Tu as à peine dormi la nuit dernière,” Nila annonça.

“C’est différent.”

Calanthe murmura et s’avança pour mettre une main sur son épaule. “Écoute, si ça te fait te sentir mieux, tu peux y aller avec eux,” elle suggéra. “S’il est aussi intelligent que tu nous l’as tant répété ces vingt-quatre dernières heures, il saura quand demander de l’aide, pas vrai ? Peut-être qu’il viendra à toi.”

“De nous tous, c’est plus facile de venir te parler à toi,” Lloyd rejouta avec un petit sourire.

Nila lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. “Ouais, et il serait taré d’aller voir quelqu’un d’autre !”

Immédiatement, elle plaça une main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés ; Lloyd se retourna pour la pointer du doigt.

“Ha !” il s’écria. “Un Lien dans le bocal pour toi aussi !”

Thamir leva les yeux au ciel et sourit en secouant la tête. “D’accord,” il dit, “On va les rattraper.”

“Allez,” Calanthe répondit en tapant doucement son épaule. Elle leva les mains et trottina jusqu’à ladite équipe. “Hey, PRVL ! Attendez-nous !”

“Juste, ne me foutez pas la honte, pitié,” Thamir supplia en suivant Nila et Lloyd.

“Je te promet que je ne ferais rien exprès,” Nila pouffa en se précipitant derrière leur leader.

Lloyd lui sourit et haussa les épuales. “Par accident par contre…”

Thamir rit et posa une main sur la tête de Lloyd pour le tirer avec eux. “Allez Crevette.”

* * *

“Je t’avais dit que tu serais fatigué.”

Logan retint une envie de jeter sa jarre sur Virgil avant de partir en colère. _Bien sûr_ qu’il était fatigue. Son estomac se tordait de fatigue et ses yeux le brûlaient avec le rouge intense qui les entouraient et ses vêtements avaient une sensation étrange aujourd’hui, et c’était un changement dans son programme et le fait que son train de pensées de plaintes ait duré aussi longtemps sans prendre fin était suffisamment pour le lui annoncer. Il n’avait pas besoin que Virgil énonce l’évidence et attire l’attention des autres, en particulier puisque l’Équipe CTLN avait décidé de les rejoindre. Et voilà leur situation du moment …

“Tu n’as pas passé une bonne nuit, gamin ?” Patton demanda en posant une main sur l’épaule de Logan. Il la repoussa immédiatement et frotta la zone pour essayer de faire partir les frissons que le contact avait créé.

“Je vais bien. Ne me touche pas,” il souffla.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Thamir et Calanthe partager un regard et son visage rougit avant de retourner son attention sur sa jarre qui se remplissait doucement de sève. Cela lui faisait mal aux yeux, mais c’était mieux qu’un contact visuel.

Un rire résonna derrière lui. “Aw, Thamir et toi auriez pu trainer ensemble !” il entendit Nila s’exclamer.

CTLN et le reste de PRVL continuèrent à discuter, une conversation qui se transforma en bouillie dans la tête de Logan tandis que les paroles de Nila commençaient à prendre sens. Il savait que c’était important, il savait que _quelque-chose_ dans cette phrase devait être abordé, mais elle resta sans aucun sens pendant une minute ou deux de plus.

Quand elle prit enfin sens, Logan sentit son cœur s’arrêter.

“Tu n’as pas dormi la nuit dernière, Thamir?” il demanda en refusant de regarder les autres.

Il y eut une pause. Logan inclina sa tête suffisamment pour voir que les pieds dans son champ de vision étaient tournés vers lui. Une paire s’approcha de lui, puis, Thamir s’assit au sol à côté de lui, appuyé contre l’arbre. Il dit quelque-chose et il fallut un peu de temps pour que Logan le comprenne entre le son des jarres s’entrechoquant qui était soudainement affreusement bruyant, et les discussions des autres qui, pour une raison ou une autre, _étaient_ faites en criant.

_Non,_ Thamir dit. _Et toi ?_

Les mots commençaient à devenir difficiles à former. “Moi non plus,” Logan répondit enfin. “Pas plus d’une heure.”

Thamir parla de nouveau. Et il dut recommencer tout le processus.

_Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

Logan prit une grande inspiration et secoua la tête. “Je crois que je suis en train de faire une crise,” il annonça. Les phrases scriptées étaient plus faciles à utiliser que des toutes Nouvelles réponses, et il était heureux d’avoir une réponse prédéterminée à une question. “Tout ira bien. Pardon si j’ai du mal à communiquer ou prend plus de temps pour former mes réponses. C’est vraiment difficile pour moi d’assimiler mon environnement en ce moment.”

Thamir parla.

_Est-ce que je peux faire quelque-chose pour aider ?_

Il secoua la tête.

_Est-ce que tu veux que je te laisse seul ?_

Son esprit resta silencieux à l’exception des sons qui se répétaient dans sa tête. Normalement oui, Logan préfèrerait gérer ses crises seul. Ça lui permettait de n’interagir que rarement avec ce qui l’entourait, et donc de dépenser moins d’énergie. Quand quelqu’un était proche de lui, la zone où il sentait leur présence lui donnait l’impression d’être enflammée. Une autre personne dans son espace le rendait anxieux d’être bien présentable, de faire quelque-chose pour socialiser, d’agir comme s’il n’était pas autiste. Même après des années de thérapie ou on lui avait annoncé qu’il n’avait pas _besoin_ d’agir comme cela et qu’il devait prendre soin de lui-même, il retournait toujours dans cet état d’esprit quand il était au plus bas. Être à son plus bas lui donnait toujours envie que tout autre humain ou faunus reste aussi loin de lui que possible.

Et pourtant… Quelque-chose en lui _voulait_ égoïstement que Thamir reste. Sa présence calmait sa peau au lieu de l’enflammer. Quelque-chose ne n’allait pas bien quand il s’agissait de Thamir, et c’était une perturbation dans sa routine et ça devrait faire empirer sa crise mais ce n’était pas le cas et c’était étranger, mais ce n’était _pas_ mal …

Thamir dit quelque-chose ; le cerveau de Logan arrêta s’emballer pour comprendre ce qu’il disait.

_Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais avec Calanthe._

Dès que les mots prirent sens dans l’esprit de Ligan, Thamir se leva pour s’éloigner. Logan tendit la main pour attraper son poignet en secouant frénétiquement la tête, et il osa lever les yeux pour croiser le regard de Thamir pendant un seconde, avant que sa jarre ne tombe au sol avec un bruit lourd. Il se crispa, mais garda son regard posé sur Thamir an secouant de nouveau la tête.

Un contact visuel aussi intime, et pourtant il n’était pas douloureux. C’était différent. Logan savait qu’il devrait être en train de paniquer, mais ce n’était pas le cas. Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas avec lui ?

Doucement, Thamir s’assit à ses côtés. Logan relâcha son poignet.

_D’accord,_ il dit avec un ton légèrement amuse. _Je suis là._

Logan alla ramasser sa jarre, mais la sève s’était renversée ; il pouvait sentir sa peau se hérisser avant même de la toucher. Il essaya une fois, deux fois, trois fois de la ramasser, mais ses mains refusaient de s’en approcher comme s’il existait une barrière invisible. Thamir tendit la main et s’en occupa pour lui.

_Je peux la tenir si tu veux. Calanthe a déjà la mienne._

Logan hocha la tête. Sa vision devint floue et sa tête commença à tourner. Il sentit ses muscles se crisper et, un instant plus tard, sa peau le piqua et il baissa les yeux pour se voir en train de gratter furieusement ses biceps. Ça aidait avec la sensation sur sa peau, mais il _savait_ stim qui le blessait.

Des mains attrapèrent se savants-bras au-dessus du métal et retira ses mains de ses bras. La voix de Thamir atteignit ses oreilles, mais, ce coup-ci, il n’arriva pas à comprendre. Logan devait sortir d’ici. Il devait s’en aller, il devait s’en aller, il devait s’en aller. Pourquoi ses jambes refusaient-elles de bouger ?

Une autre main toucha son dos ; il eut l’impression que ses vêtement venaient de s’enflammer. Il entendit Patton poser doucement une question. Thamir dit quelque-chose en retour. Patton parla de nouveau et, ce coup-ci, il n’eut aucun mal à le comprendre.

“Il n’a pas l’air d’aller bien …”

“ ** _Mensonge !_ ”**

Le cri quitta ses lèvres avant qu’il ne puisse le retenir. Un rafale de vent s’écrasa contre lui et de la glace atteint ses jambes- Logan savait qu’il s’agissait d’une sensation extérieure, mais il ne se souvenait pas d’où elle venait, mais il savait qu’il fallait qu’elle parte. Il pouvait sentir les regards poses sur lui, des regards qui n’étaient pas sensé bruler mais étaient tout de même douloureux. Il frappa frénétiquement la glace l’ancrant au sol jusqu’à ce qu’elle se brise, puis il se leva et s’enfuit en ignorant la voix de Thamir l’appelant.

Rien n’allait bien et il devait s’éloigner et tout allait mal mal _mal_ et tout était douloureux-

Il entendit un bruit étranger. IL s’arrêta et ouvrit les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose, mais il y avait une énorme masse de poils noire et blanche en face de lui, contrastant énormément avec la mer de rouge. Quelque part au fond de son esprit, il savait que c’était dangereux.

Il sentit l’odeur du café. Pourquoi y avait-il du café ?

Des points bruns explosèrent contre le noir et blanc ; le bruit explosa contre les tympans de Logan et il tomba au sol en jetant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour les couvrir. Il ferma immédiatement les yeux quand une bourrasque commença à souffler. Un bruit étouffée de métal contre de l’os s’infiltra entre ses doigts et il gémit.

Quand l’odeur âcre d’un Grimm en train de s’évaporer atteint son nez, il s’effondra.

Logan arracha ses mains de ses oreilles pour active ses bras en face de lui-même, se grattant les biceps quand ils étaient suffisamment proches. Sa respiration se transforma en pleurs sifflants et il siffla intérieurement. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il n’avait aucune raison de pleurer. _Mal mal mal mal mal_ _!_

“Logan.”

“Respire, respire, respire, respire, respire,” Logan siffla. Il bougea pour se mettre à genoux et se balancer d’avant en arrière avant d’arracher ses lunettes de son visage et de les jeter sur le côté.

“Logan, tout va bien.”

“Non, non, non, non, non !”

“Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Respire. Respire.”

Logan sanglota et essaya d’enrouler ses bras autour de lui-même, mais une paire de main attrapa ses poignets. C’était censé faire mal, il était censé avoir mal, pourquoi n’avait-il pas mal ?

“Hey, hey ! Je sais que tu as peur, mais tu n’as pas le droit de te gratter, d’accord ? On ne se gratte pas.”

Il secoua désespérément la tête. “Mal, mal, mal !”

“Je sais, c’est pour ça que tu n’as pas le droit.”

“Non !” Logan s’écria. “Pas- C’est- Mal mal mal mal _mal !”_

En enlevant ses mains, Logan tomba sur ses fesses et tira ses genoux pour appuyer son front dessus. Il se balança et pleura et cria silencieusement pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité jusqu’à ce que sa gorge soit douloureuse, que son corps soit souffrant et qu’il n’eut plus de larmes à pleurer. Une main resta posée quelque-part sur lui pendant tout ce temps.

Quand il n’eut que suffisamment d’énergie pour trembler, il entrouvrit enfin ses yeux brulants. Il était couché sur le côté – quand s’était-il retrouvé dans cette situation ? Il n’en avait aucune idée – et quelqu’un portant un pantalon bleu était assis en tailleur en face de lui. Logan ne reconnut que vaguement la personne qui frottait de petits cercles sur son biceps. Normalement il se serait écarté, mais c’était … confortable.

“Ça va mieux ?” la personne murmura.

Ah. Thamir. Logan sentit son visage rougir.

Doucement, il hocha la tête et se força à s’asseoir. Il se prépara à verbaliser son affirmation, mais sa langue était lourde et gluée à son palais. Un gémissement lui échappa et il enroula ses bras autour de lui-même de nouveau.

Thamir déplaça sa main pour la poser sur la jambe de Logan. “Hey, hey, c’est pas grave,” il murmura. “Tout va bien.”

Logan déglutit et réessaya de parler. Doucement, sa langue se décolla du cartilage. “D’solé,” il croassa.

“Nan, tu n’as rien fait de mal,” Thamir répondit sans hésitation. “Tu ne peux pas le contrôler. Ce n’est pas ta faute.”

Il ferma les yeux de nouveau, Logan tourna son regard vers le sol. “Toujours mal,” il marmonna.

“Non, c’est faux. Ce n’est pas mal. Tu as juste été trop stimulé d’un coup. C’est pas grave. Tout le monde à ses mauvais jours, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es mauvais.”

Thamir ouvrit le poing de Logan et posa ses lunettes dans sa paume ; il ouvrit les yeux pour les regarder, mais sa vision devint complètement floue avant qu’il ne puisse les voir. Il sentit de l’humidité couler le long de ses joues. Les extrémités de ses lèvres tremblèrent.

Il déglutit. “Pas … assez,” il murmura. “Je suis pas assez bien.”

Des petits pleurs échappèrent ses lèvres. Il utilisa sa main gauche pour attraper le pendentif de son collier. Thamir l’attira pour le serrer dans ses bras.

“Non,” il annonça fermement. “Tu es parfait comme tu es. Ne pense pas ce genre de chose. Avoir une crise ne fait pas de toi quelqu’un de mal. D’accord ?”

Logan n’était pas d’accord. Il était trop fatigué pour argumenter. Il hocha la tête.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position. Logan ferma les yeux et se laissa fondre dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il n’avait pas mal mais, au point où il en était, il s’en fichait. Il était en manque de contact physique positif, et était heureux de le recevoir de Thamir.

Après un certain temps, Thamir laisse échapper un soupir. “On devrait bientôt y aller,” il marmonna. “Tes coéquipiers sont vraiment inquiets pour toi.”

Un gémissement échappa à Logan sans qu’il ne puisse le retenir ; Thamir rit doucement avant de s’écarter.

“Allez, viens,” il dit. Il se remit debout et tendit une main à Logan. Ce dernier frotta ses yeux une nouvelle fois avant de remettre ses linettes et de prendre la main. Une fois debout, un grand bâillement secoua tout son corps. Thamir fit de même et rit.

“Fais pas ça ! C’est contagieux,” il pouffa. “Je pense qu’on est tous les deux crevé. Je peux pas imaginer à quel point tu dois l’être après ça.”

Thamir mis un bras autour des épuales de Logan et commença à le mener là où les autres se trouvaient. Logan acquiesça et laissa ses yeux au sol.

“Énormément.”

Thamir hocha la tête et observa les arbres. “Et bien, on va bientôt retourner à Beacon,” il annonça. “On peut faire une sieste pendant le trajet du retour.”

“Peux pas faire une sieste,” Logan répondit.

Thamir le regarda. “Pourquoi ?”

Il haussa les épaules. “Peux pas.”

“Et bien… On peut essayer, pas vrai ?”

En soupirant, Logan hocha doucement la tête. “Peut-être.”

* * *

Il était de nouveau trois heure du matin. Logan était silencieusement assis sur son lit, se balançant d’avant en arrière tout en fixant le poster de l’Équipe BYRD. Il était tellement fatigué – tellement, tellement fatigué. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller se coucher. Pas avant cinq heures. Il le refusait. Tout de même, ses paupières étaient lourdes et sa tête embrumée alors qu’il se débattait pour rester conscient.

Un soupir venant de l’autre côté de la chambre le sortit de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête pour voir Virgil l’observer du bureau sur lequel il était assis. Ses bras étaient croisés et il avait un sourcil haussé. Logan savait qu’il semblait éprouver une émotion négative, mais il ne savait pas laquelle.

“Est-ce qu’on va faire ça toute les nuits ?” Virgil demanda.

Logan leva une main et se frotta les yeux. “Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles,” il marmonna.

Virgil leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. “Logan. Va te coucher.”

“Non.”

“Logan.”

“Ce n’est pas nécessaire. J’ai déjà dormi neuf heures.”

“Clairement c’était reposant puisque ça fait deux heures que tu as l’air d’être à deux doigts de t’effondrer,” Virgil annonça.

Logan lui jeta nu regard noir et se tourna pour regarder le mur. “Je vais très bien,” il grommela.

“Non,” Virgil s’exclama. “Tu es de mauvaise humeur, paresseux et exténué. Tu es en train de te transformer en moi, et ce n’est _pas_ une bonne chose. Qu’est-ce qui ne vas pas ?”

“Ce qui ne vas _pas_ avec moi c’est que je-!”

Il se retint avant que les mots ne puissant quitter sa bouche. _Que je ne suis pas assez bien. Je n’atteins pas le potentiel que tout le monde pense que j’ai. Mère serait vraiment déçue, et je me déçois aussi._

“Que tu es quoi ?” Virgil demanda.

“Rien.”

“Logan…”

“J’ai dit que ce n’était rien. Retourne à ton … peu importe ce que tu fais à trois heures du-”

Un grognement coupa sa phrase ; Logan et Virgil se figèrent tandis que les ailes de Roman remuèrent et bougèrent dans son sommeil. Ils restèrent silencieux le temps qu’il se calme.

Enfin, Virgil souffla et descendit du bureau. “Viens,” il murmura en ouvrant doucement la porte. Logan ravala son inquiétude et le suivit.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, Virgil croisa les brase et s’appuya contre le mur. “On veut t’aider,” il grogna. “D’accord ? C’est tout ce qu’on veut. On est _vraiment_ inquiet, Lo. Tu ne manges pas, tu ne dors pas -sauf quand tu es dans un avion à côté de ton stupide crush – tu n’agis plus comme toi-même. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Et ne me sort pas un stupide ‘rien’ comme réponse ! D’accord ?”

Logan lui jeta un long regard noir. “Je n’ai pas un crush sur Thamir.”

“Ce n’était pas la question. Et même se ça l’était, tu mens.”

“Non. Les garçons ne m’intéressent pas. Je suis hétérosexuel.”

Virgil le fixa. Il observa la porte, puis Logan. “Attend- Donc… L’Équipe BYRD-?”

Logan écarquilla en secouant vivement la tête. “ _Absolument_ pas ! Non !”

“Mais tu fixes le -”

“Je n’ _apprécie_ même pas l’Équipe BYRD ! Je regarde le poster parce que leurs costumes sont colorés et accrochent le regard et l’attention ! Je ne souhaite rien avoir en commun avec l’Équipe BYRD !”

Virgil leva les mains. “D’accord, j’ai compris ! Tu as change le sujet. Ne penses pas que je n’allais pas le remarquer. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?”

En laissant échapper un long soupir, Logan réajusta ses lunettes avant de se souvenir qu’elles étaient toujours dans la chambre. Il décida finalement de frotter ses yeux. “…Dois-je absolument te le dire ?”

“Oui,” Virgil répondit. “On ne peut pas t’aider si on ne sait pas quel est le problème. Et en parler pourrait même déjà aider.”

Logan s’appuya contre le mur et se laisse glisser au sol. Virgil s’assit de l’autre côté de la porte et attendit.

“…Je…” Logan soupira. “Te souviens-tu de ce que Trix a dit samedi ?”

Le regard de Virgil se déplaçait dans le couloir. “Euh… Quand elle nous a demandé de na pas expliquer à Patton ce que dilf veut dire parce que c’est plus drôle comme ça ?”

“Non, mais je suis toujours en désaccord avec elle. Si on lui dit, la probabilité qu’il continue de s’appeler comme cela est-”

“Logan. Tangente.”

“Oui. Pardon. Je parlais de son commentaire sur la façon dont l’Équipe BYRD agissait,” Logan expliqua. “Je ne suis pas un grand fan, mais je ne peux pas nier le fait qu’elle était respectée et … Et bien, une bonne équipe. Une équipe que beaucoup admirent et cherchent à atteindre un niveau similaire à elles, et nous… Nous ne devrions pas être différents.”

Virgil haussa un sourcil. “Et ?”

Il garda ses yeux glues au tapis. “Trix a aussi suggéré que je… Je n’ai pas une bonne balance entre le travail et le plaisir, et je pense qu’elle a raison. J’ai réfléchi à la façon dont j’ai agi toute ma vie et tout ce qu’elle a dit est vrai. Je suis ce que beaucoup considèrent comme étant ennuyeux et antisocial, et je ne brise presque jamais les règles. Jusqu’à récemment, je ne savais pas qu’une balance entre les deux étaient nécessaire. J’essaye simplement d’apprendre comment corriger mes erreurs.”

Il y eut un silence. Logan se força à observer Virgil, seulement pour voir son coéquipier le fixer, les sourcils froncés. Il détourna le regard avant de le reposer sur lui, incertain quand à la façon dont il devait répondre.

“Dois-je… Continuer à expliquer ?”

“Y-a-t ’il _plus_ à expliquer ?”

“Je… suppose que oui. ”

“Continue de parler, Pocket Protector.”

Logan reposa son regard au sol. “Et bien… J’ai grandi avec beaucoup de pression pour être un excellent Chasseur. Mes parent étaient tous deux des Chasseurs- Père est le premier de sa famille, et Mère a eu le plus de succès parmi ses ancêtres. Beaucoup pensent que je suis un produit de leur génétique et que cela fera de moi un excellent Chasseur. ”

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses mains, où il jouait avec ses ongles. Il sentit sa voix s’adoucir. “Tout le monde assume que je vais être encore meilleur que ma mère. Quand elle est décédée, tout le monde a pensé que cela aiderait mon deuil de me dire qu’elle serait fière de moi, et ils continuent de me le répéter aujourd’hui. Mais… je commence à penser que ça n’a fait … qu’empirer ma santé mentale.”

Ses main tombèrent sur ses genoux et Logan regarda Virgil. “Tous assument qu’ils la connaissaient, de la même façon qu’ils assument qu’ils te connaissent ou qu’ils me connaissent. Mais personne ne peut _vraiment_ connaitre quelqu’un. À moins d’avoir une Semblance télépathe, c’est impossible de savoir ce qu’une autre personne pense. Donc comment peuvent-ils savoir qu’elle était fière de moi ?” Il regarda le mur et leva ses mains, exaspéré. “Comment peuvent-ils savoir où la ligne entre fierté et déception est ? Avec son succès, Mère devait sûrement avoir de grandes attentes ! Comment puis-je savoir où elles se trouvaient ? Comment-?”

Sa voix se brisa et sa vision devint encore plus floue qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Ses épaules tombèrent et il essuya ses yeux.

“Comment puis-je savoir où _je_ me trouve ?” il murmura.

Logan serra ses yeux, forçant ses larmes à rester caches en ravalant la boule dans sa gorge. Il y eut un petit bruit et il entendit la porte trembler quand Virgil s’appuya contre elle.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

Enfin, il entendit Virgil inspirer. “…Tu ne sais pas,” il dit. “Et tu ne pourras jamais savoir.”

Logan essuya ses yeux et laisse sa main retomber surses genoux.

“Je sais que c’est difficile à entendre, mais tu ne peux rien faire par rapport à ça. Tout ce que tu peux faire c’est spéculer et imaginer ce qu’elle pourrait penser et, crois-moi, c’est un cercle vicieux. Mais… je doute fortement que tu sois loin de ses attentes,” Virgil continua. “tu as raison de penser qu’il y a une balance à trouver entre travail et plaisir, mais ce que travail et plaisir signifie change pour chaque personne. Te rebeller contre qui tu es ne vas pas aider, Logan.”

“Comment est-ce que je peux savoir ?” il demanda en regardant les genoux de Virgil. “En quoi est constitué le travail ? Qu’est-ce qui ne l’es pas ?”

Virgil secoua la tête en haussant les épaules. “Ça dépend de toi. Qu’est-ce que tu aimes ?”

“Et bien…” Logan leva les yeux sur le papier peint en laissant son esprit réfléchir. “Je… J’apprécie l’astronomie. Et j’aime apprendre, et mes intérêts spéciaux – parler d’eux aussi …”

“D’accord, donc tu fais ce que tu aimes quand tu étudies, pas vrai ?” Virgil demanda.

Logan acquiesça doucement. “Oui.”

“Dans ce cas ça rentre dans les deux catégories ‘travail’ et ‘plaisir’. Chanceux. C’est pratique d’être un intello.”

Il fronça les sourcils et l’observa. “Mais… Trix a dit que -”

“Trix ne te connais pas,” Virgil l’arrêta. “Tu viens juste de dire que personne ne peut complètement connaitre quelqu’un d’autres. Pourquoi est-ce que Trix serait une exception ? Est-ce que _sa_ Semblance lui permet de lire dans l’esprit des autres ?”

“Quoi ? Non, c’est ridicule. Sa Semblance lui donne de la force supplémentaire quand elle se situe à côté de quelqu’un avec qui elle est proche.”

Virgil continua. “Il n’y a aucune raison qu’elle sache quoi que ce soit sur toi. Si elle trouve quelque-chose ennuyeux et antisocial ne veut pas dire que tu le trouveras ennuyeux et antisocial. Tout le monde est différent. Enfreindre les règles est une toute autre histoire, mais est-ce que tu as entendu les histoires de Roman et tous les conséquences de se bêtises ? Si j’étais toi je n’écouterais pas son conseille sur les règles.”

Logan était silencieux ; Virgil se coucha sur le sol, s’appuyant seulement sur un coudes.

“Mec, tu dois reprendre ton planning habituel,” il dit. “Tu dois dormir, et manger, et faire tes devoirs, et aller en cours. Patton va faire une crise cardiaque si tu continues comme ça. Ça ou il va faire bruler le bâtiment en déclarant à quel point il t’aime. Dans les deux cas ce n’est pas une bonne chose.”

“Si je dois faire toutes ces choses, toi aussi,” Logan rétorqua. “Je ne t’ai pas encore vu maintenir une routine comportant la plupart des points que tu as listé.”

“Je vais en cours !”

“J’ai dit la plupart, pas tous. ”

Virgil s’offusqua et leva les eaux au ciel. “Donc ? Je ne prends pas de petit-déjeuner et j’ai pas huit heures de sommeil par nuit. C’est pas un problème. ”

“Il n’y a pas que ça,” Logan dit. “Tu manges très peu pour une personne aussi grande que toi, et le manque de sommeil peu mener à de nombreux problèmes. Et je ne parle pas du fait que ne pas faire tes devoirs va énormément faire baisser tes notes-”

“D’accord, d’accord, j’ai compris,” Virgil l’interrompit en se levant. “Puisque ça te tient tellement à cœur on va aller se coucher maintenant. C’est que 3:30.”

Quand Virgil tira son scroll de de sa poche, Logan se leva et acquiesça. “Oui, ça me semble être idéal, surtout en considérant le fait qui tu n’as presque pas dormi cette nuit.”

La porte se déverrouilla et ils éteignirent la lumière en entrant, se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de se mettre sous la couette. La lumière de la lune brillait de la fenêtre et illuminait doucement la pièce. Logan était reconnaissant.

Alors qu’il s’installait sur son oreiller, son regard se posa sur le poster de l’Équipe BYRD. Les quatre visages souriants poussèrent un sourire fatigue sur le sien. Il tendit une main vers sa table de nuit et le tint contre sa poitrine tout en fermant les yeux et tombant dans un long sommeil sans rêves.


	9. Recherche et Sauvetage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’oncle de Virgil vient pour une visite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Combat, mort de Grimm, mention de tromperie, discrimination de faunus
> 
> Notes de l’auteur : https://youtuberswithalex.tumblr.com/post/172003440063/prvl-v1c8-search-and-rescue-behind-the-scenes

Comme partout dans le monde, les weekends étaient les jours les plus attendus à l’Académie de Beacon. Entre l’opportunité de prendre de l’avance sur ses devoirs, de passer du temps avec des amis, ou de visiter Vale pour faire des courses, prendre une pause entre les cours était quelque-chose de très attendu chaque vendredi. Pour certains, ces deux jours étaient même les plus productifs de la semaine.

“Nous n’allons _pas_ perdre tout notre Samedi à Vale.”

“Pourquoi pas ? On perd tous nos autres weekends à faire des devoirs !”

“En quoi nos devoirs sont-ils une perte de notre temps ?!”

Pour certains, c’était un argument irréfutable.

Roman posa ses mains sur ses hanches et lui jeta un regard noir. “On à bientôt passé la première moitié du semestre, et Virgil n’a presque _rien_ vu des alentours de cette école ! Certaines choses sont _bien_ plus importantes que les devoirs, Logan !”

“Il nous reste sept semestres et demi à Beacon. Il nous reste plein de temps pour visiter Vale pendant les vacances,” Logan rétorqua.

“Mais pourquoi attendre sept semaines quand on peut y aller _maintenant ?_ ”

Virgil leva les yeux au ciel an gardant son attention sur son scroll. “Les gars, je me fous un peu de visiter Vale,” il répéta. “De toute façon ça va probablement être bondé de monde et dangereux. Vous n’avez pas entendu parler des vols de Dust ?”

“Aw, mais Virge ! Vale est une jolie ville !” Patton s’exclama. Il se laisse retomber sur le lit de Virgil, couché sur le ventre, sa cape retomba sur son dos. “En plus, je doute que quelqu’un tente un cambriolage en plein jour, pas vrai ?”

“Ça ne veut pas dire que la ville est sans dangers,” Virgil répondit.

Roman croisa les bras et souffla. “C’est vrai, il y a probablement des membres de l’horrible White Fang absolument partout … Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’on ne devrait pas y aller ! Tu dois vivre cette expérience, Virgil !”

Il y eut un coup à la porte et Virgil posa son scroll pour aller ouvrir.

“La seule expérience dont j’ai besoin c’est le nécessaire pour être un bon Chasseur,” il annonça par-dessus son épaule. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et Roman leva les yeux au ciel. “En plus, c’est pas comme si-”

Virgil cria et disparu dans le couloirs, et les trois autres sursautèrent. Un bruit sourd résonna hors de la chambre et deux éclats de rire suivirent presque immédiatement. Les trois se précipitèrent dehors pour voir Virgil au sol, couché sur un inconnu avec de long cheveux noirs.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ici ?!” Roman s’exclama.

Virgil roula au sol, se mit à genoux, et l’autre personne se releva sur ses coudes. De grands sourires placardaient leurs visages et, quand l’inconnu observait Virgil, il semblait être en train de fixer la voie lactée.

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?!” Virgil s’écria. “Papa a dit que tu étais en mission à Atlas jusqu’à au moins la fin du Festival de Vytal !”

L’inconnu secoua la main. “Ahh, qu’est-ce qu’il en sait vraiment ? Il est juste un simple vendeur. Connait pas grand-chose à la vie d’un Chasseur, pas vrai ?”

“Et bien, il s’y connait quand même _un peu_ vu l’amas de Dust qu’il vend …”

“Il connait tout ça parce que je lui ai appris,” l’inconnu déclara. “J’ai dû lui apprendre _deux trois_ trucs, sinon mon p’tit frère n’aurait aucun moyen de se défendre.”

Le sourire de Virgil vacilla légèrement et l’inconnu fit un geste en direction de la porte.

“Donc… Qui sont tes amis ?”

Et juste comme ça, le sourire revint. Virgil rayonna en observant ses coéquipiers avant de reposer son regard sur l’inconnu.

“Ce sont mes coéquipiers ! Voilà Patton, Roman, Logan. Les gars, voilà mon Oncle Chao ! C’est un Chasseur,” Virgil expliqua.

“Ohh, ton oncle ! C’est génial ! Bonjour !” Patton s’exclama.

“Salutations !” Roman dit.

Logan remonta ses lunettes. “Enchanté. Pensez-vous tous deux passer la journée entière couchés au sol ?”

Chao rit avant de se lever et de dépoussiérer sa cape noire et blanche. “C’est un plaisir de tous vous rencontrer,” il dit. “Vous vous entendez tous bien avec mon neveu, pas vrai ? Il ne vous cause pas trop d’ennuis ?”

Roman soupira. “Et bien-”

“Me mets pas dans l’embarras,” Virgil rit en se levant. “C’est pas comme si _tu_ t’entendais toujours parfaitement bien avec tes anciens partenaires à Haven.”

Chao lui jeta un regard noir. “J’ai dit quoi par rapport à l’Équipe TTNC ?”

“De ne pas en parler.”

“Donc tu n’en parles pas. ”

“Mais Papa fait ça tout le temps.”

“Et bien, ton père est un idiot. ”

Logan ajusta ses lunettes. “Je ne vois pas la ressemblance …”

“Vraiment ? Tu ne vois pas à quel point ils sont agaçants et malpolis ?” Roman demanda.

“Mm, je pensais plus aux t-shirt violet et aux manches de tailles différentes,” Patton annonça. “Oh, et l’armure sur le torse !”

“Mais ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout,” Logan dit. “Sur le plan génétique, ils n’ont rien en commun !”

“Famille ne veut pas obligatoirement dire lien de sang,” Patton répondit.

“Non, mais ils ont un lien de parenté !”

“Et ? Vous avez quasiment le même visage, et pourtant vous n’avez aucun lien de parenté,” Roman dit. “Qui sait si le contraire ne peut pas être lui aussi plausible ?”

Logan haussa un sourcil. “Quoi ? Patton et moi n’avons pas le même visage.”

“Vous portez tous les deux des lunettes !”

“Sais-tu combine de personnes dans le monde portent des lunettes ?!”

Chao se pencha vers Virgil. “Je peux voir comment vous faites pour avoir autant de résultats positifs,” il murmura.

Virgil rit et dépassa ses coéquipiers pour le mener dans la chambre. “Allez, tu n’as pas répondu à ma question ! Dis-nous ce qu’il s’est passé pendant ta dernière mission !”

Les autres les suivirent ; Chao s’arrêta quelques instants pour observer l’intérieur. “Dis donc, on peut vite voir qui dors où.”

“Ooh, vraiment ?!” Patton s’exclama.

Virgil sauta sur son bureau en faisant attention à la montagne de papier délicatement posée sir le bord, lui laissant suffisamment de place. Au lieu de poser ses jambes sur sa chaise comme il le faisait habituellement, il les laisse simplement pendouiller. “Allez, ne change pas le sujet ! Est-ce que tu peux, _s’il-te-plait_ , nous parler de ta mission ?”

Il soupira. “Virge.”

“Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé pour que tu finisses aussi tôt ?” Virgil continua, l’ignorant complètement “Tu as fini ta mission aussi vite ?”

“Oui, est-ce que vous avez abattu tous les Grimms dans un village abandonné ?” Roman demanda.

“Peut-être avez-vous escorté un groupe de civils dans un zone dangereuse avec tellement d’efficacité que le temps nécessaire pour le trajet a été largement sous-estimé ?” Logan questionna.

“Infiltré un donjon et sauvé une princesse et tué un dragon ?!” Patton s’exclama.

Roman laisse échapper un petit cri, ses ailes frétillant et il fit quelques bonds en arrière. Logan soupira en se pinçant l’arête du nez.

“Ce n’est pas une mission de Chasseur, Patton…”

“Ave, notre savant leader,” Virgil rit. “Non, mais sérieusement ! Tu allais retourner à la recherche du faunus, pas vrai ? T’as enfin réussi à l’attrap -”

“Ça _suffit_ ,” Chao aboya. “Écoute, la mission est terminée, et c’est tout ce qu’il y a à savoir, d’accord ? C’est Top-Secret.”

Virgil fronça les sourcils. “Ça n’a jamais été top-secret…”

“Pour répondre à ta première question,” Chao continua, “On m’a donné une nouvelle mission ici et Vale était dans la même zone. Je me suis dit que je pouvais aller visiter mon neveu préféré pour voir comment il allait.”

Patton roucoula en joignant ses mains ensemble. “Il est ton neveu préféré ?”

“Son _seul_ neveu,” Virgil précisa.

“C’est quand même mignon…”

Logan se racla la gorge. “Donc, à quel genre de mission vous a-t-on assigné ? Recherche et destruction, chasse à la prime …?”

Chao plaça ses mains derrière sa nuque et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. “Recherche et sauvetage. Un civil originaire d’un autre Royaume s’est perdu en se rendant dans un village loin de la ville. La dernière fois que quelqu’un l’a vu, il se trouvait dans la Forêt d’Emerald.”

“Oh, on connait bien le coin !” Patton s’exclama. “Professeur Ozpin et Professeur Goodwitch nous ont lâché là-bas le premier jour sans surveillance ! Il y a des Grimms _partout_ , et -”

“Ils ont _quoi ?!_ ”

Virgil sauta de son bureau et secoua vivement les mains. “C’est pas grave ! On s’en est bien sortit !”

“Pour votre premier jour ?!”

“Bah, ils devaient s’assurer de notre niveau, _d’une façon ou d’une autre_ ,” Roman dit.

Chao secoua la tête. “Et moi qui pensait que Lionheart et son tournois à la fin du premier trimestre c’était intense… Encore une fois, Virge, c’est pas trop tard pour transférer à Haven si Ozpin est trop fou pour toi.”

Virgil leva les yeux au ciel. “Je préfèrerai abandonner _X-Ray et Vav_ pour le restant de mes jours.”

“Oof, tu détestes vraiment Haven, hein ?”

“Je ne le _déteste_ pas. Je refuse juste d’y aller, un point c’est tout.”

Logan haussa un sourcil. “Pourquoi ce refus aussi intense ? L’Académie Haven semble être une très bonne école. Elle aurait été mon premier choix si je choisissais de quitter Vale.”

“Oh, non, je suis sûr que l’école est bien,” Virgil répondit, “Si tu es prêt à être éduqué par un proviseur trouillard et à devenir un Chasseur moins fort que tu n’aurais pu l’être, c’est tout.”

Chao le jeta un regard noir en croissant les bras. “Continue de répéter ces mensonges et je vais vraiment hésiter à vous inviter à m’aider pour ma mission …”

Quatre paires d’yeux clignèrent.

“… _Nous_ inviter _?!_ ” Patton s’écria.

Roman vola vers Virgil, l’attrapa par l’épaule et le secoua. “Excuse-toi, excuse-toi !”

“D’accord, d’accord ! Désolé !”

“Vous pensez vraiment que nous sommes capable d’exécuter une véritable mission ?” Logan demanda.

Roman le relâcha pour se tourner vers Chao. “C’est un _honneur_ de voir que vous pensez cela de nous après seulement quelques minutes !”

Chao ricana. “Oh, vous pensez vraiment que je viens juste d’entendre parler de vous ? Virge n’a pas arrêté de parler de vous depuis le début du semestre.”

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Virgil, dont le visage était d’une violente teinte rouge. Il jeta un coup d’œil rapide aux autres, déglutit et observa son oncle en haussant un sourcil.

“C-Comment…?”

“Vraiment, Virge, tu pensais vraiment que ton père allait être capable de rester silencieux plus de deux minutes ?” Chao rit.

Un petit cris retentit dans la pièce et Patton se jeta sur Virgil pour le serrer dans ses bras.

“Tu nous adore !”

“Il ne sait pas se taire,” Virgil siffla.

“Donc… Est-ce que c’est un oui pour vous ?” Chao demanda en observant chaque membre de l’équipe. “Personne ne va passer son Samedi enfermé ici à se griller le cerveau ?”

Roman jeta un regard à Logan. “Je sais pas, peut-être ? _Moi_ , en tout cas, je vous accompagne.”

Logan leva les yeux au ciel avant d’ajuster ses lunettes. “Bien sûr, je vous accompagne aussi,” il rétorqua. “C’est une excellente opportunité, surtout puisque les étudiants de Briston ne vont pas en mission avant leur deuxième semestre.”

“Q- Vous allez en mission pour votre _deuxième semestre_ _?!_ ”

“Je veux venir !” Patton s’exclama. “Si c’est toujours bon bien sûr !”

Les Vengiers échangèrent un regard ; Virgil ricana et secoua la tête.

“Quoi, tu penses que je vais dire non ?” il rit.

Chao tapa des mains avant de jeter un poing en l’air. “Allez, gamins, c’est parti ! Allez chercher vos armes ! Le vaisseau ne va pas nous attendre indéfiniment !”

Sans un autre mot, le Chasseur sortit des dortoirs. PRVL s’équipa et se précipita derrière lui.

* * *

“À ta droite !”

Virgil se jeta sur le côté et Chao sauta au-dessus de lui, son Marteau denté s’écrasant sur la tête de l’Ursa. Ce dernier rugit et Chao sauta sur son dos et utilisa le manche de son arme pour l’étrangler. Il jeta un regard à son neveu.

“Maintenant !”

Virgil fit passer son bâton en mode pistolet et envoya cinq rafales dans le torse du Grimm, son rugissement résonna dans toute la forêt d’Emerald et il s’effondra. Chao s’écarta avant que la bête ne touche le sol et l’observa s’évaporer. Virgil marcha à ses côtés et une main se posa sur son épaule.

“Tu t’améliores vraiment avec ton arme, hein ?” il dit. “Tu devrais penser à la modifier.”

Virgil leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner pour rejoindre le reste de l’Équipe PRVL à la bordure de la clairière. “Écoute, j’aime beaucoup Sangria Salvia comme elle est maintenant. Elle fonctionne très bien comme ça.”

“Mais elle pourrait être mieux …”

Patton haussa un sourcil. “Qui est Sangria Salvia ?”

Virgil leva son bâton sans un mot ; Roman hoqueta en croissant les bras.

“C’est vraiment son nom ?” il rit.

Virgil lui jeta un regard noir en pointant l’épée de Roman. “Je doute que le nom de ton arme soit meilleur que le mien.”

Roman s’offusqua. “Comment oses-tu parler d’Autumn Amaryllis comme ça !”

Patton écarquilla les yeux en observant chacune des arme, puis la sienne. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Logan soupira avant qu’il ne puisse prononcer quoi que ce soit.

“Se disputer de cette façon ne fera qu’attirer plus de Grimms,” il annonça.

“On ne se _dispute_ pas,” Roman s’offusqua.

Chao rite n s’approchant. “Dans ce cas je suis incapable de voir la différence. Je suis sûr que les Grimms non-plus.”

Virgil se tourna vers lui. “Quelle arme à le meilleur nom ? C’est à toi de décider !”

“Virgil, s’il-te-plaît, c’est ridicule … Bien sûr qu’il va choisir la mienne,” Roman dit.

“C’est ce qu’on va voir !”

Chao marmonna en tapotant son menton. “Voyons voir… le meilleur nom est… pas quelque-chose que je peux choisir.”

“Quoi ?!”

“Pourquoi pas ?!”

Il leva ses mains en l’air. “C’est injuste ! Je ne connais pas le noms des armes de Patton et Logan !”

Logan cligna des yeux. “Oh. Eum. Et bien, j’ai nommé la mienne Malgre Myosotis. C’est une fleur de la famille des Boraginacée-”

“Oui, oui, un truc d’intello, on a compris – Patton ?”

Le leader les observa pendant un instant, puis il fixa son bouclier. Il pressa ses lèvres en une fine ligne, pensif. Enfin, il se retourna vers son équipe, incertain.

“…Dave,” il annonça.

Ils le fixèrent.

“…Quel genre de nom est-ce ?” Logan demanda.

Patton haussa les épuales. “Aucune idée. Je viens de l’inventer. Je ne savais pas que les armes avaient des noms.”

Roman soupira en prenant son visage entre ses mains. “Bien sûr. Tu ne sais même pas que l’Équipe BYRD est, pourquoi est-ce qu’on s’attendait à ce que tu connaisses l’un de leur plus grand effet sur les traditions des Chasseurs ?”

“Moi je l’aime beaucoup !” Chao rit. “Patton gagne ! Allez, venez. On ne va pas laisser ce gars attendre plus longtemps.”

Il se dirigea dans les arbres, laissant l’Equipe PRVL le suivre. Logan trottina pour le rejoindre avant d’hausser un sourcil.

“Est-ce que votre arme a un nom ?” il demanda.

Chao leva son arme et l’observa pendant un instant. “Et bien… Jusqu’à présent je l’appelais Fervent Catmint,” il dit, “Mais je pense que je vais l’appeler … Patrick.”

Logan fronça les sourcils. “Pourquoi ?”

“C’est un bon prénom,” Chao répondit en jetant un regard à Patton, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

“Hm. Est-ce qu’il y a un lien avec l’artiste de _X-Ray et Vav_?” Logan continua. “Je ne me souviens pas de son nom de famille, mais j’ai lu un article sur lui assez récemment. Apparemment il est l’un des fabriquant d’arme le plus connu de Vale.”

“Tu es aussi fan de cette bande dessinée ?”

“Oui. Virgil me l’a fait découvrir. L’histoire est devenue l’un de mes intérêts spécifiques,” Logan dit. “J’espère pouvoir trouver le temps d’aller à Val pour acheter les livres en personne. Mais pour l’instant je ne peux que lire le résume et apprendre le plus de choses possible sur la création de l’œuvre.”

Chao se retourna. “Virge !”

“Quoi ?”

“Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui prêtes pas les tiens ?”

Virgil leva les mains. “Je les ai laissé à Mistral ! Pardon de ne pas avoir embarqué une boite entière de bande-dessinées que je n’aurais pas le temps de lire partout avec moi !”

“Urg, vous et vos bande-dessinées,” Roman grommela. “Quand est-ce que vous allez grandir un peu et trouver un _vrai_ passe-temps ?”

Virgil lui jeta un regard noir. “Comme quoi, ton stupide théâtre ?”

“Le théâtre n’est _pas_ stupide,” il grogna. “C’est un art ! Beaucoup de temps, d’efforts, de sang et de sueur passe dans chaque aspect de la création ! C’est-”

“Un frivole faux-semblant ?” Logan l’interrompit.

“Pardon ?!”

“Les gars, calmez-vous,” Patton commanda. “Tout le monde a des hobbies différents.”

Roman croisa les bras et fixa le sol. “C’est eux qui ont commencé …”

“Je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé. J’y met fin.”

Il y eut un instant de silence. Roman souffla et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches avant de secouer la tête pour dégager un mèche de cheveux de sa vision. Chao l’observa et haussa un sourcil.

“Tes ailes, est-ce qu’elles sont aussi fortes qu’elles en ont l’air ?” il demanda.

Roma écarquilla les yeux et releva immédiatement la tête. “Oui !” il répondit. “Et je suis même le faunus le plus rapide de mon entourage ! J’ai déjà réussi à dépasser -”

“Laisse-moi deviner, un Nevermore ?” Virgil demanda.

“Hey, je ne crois pas t’avoir posé la question,” Chao le taquina. “Qu’est-ce que tu disais, Roman ?”

Il adressa un sourire moqueur à Virgil avant de se retourner vers le Chasseur. “J’ai déjà dépassé un Nevermore,” il répéta.

“Oh, vraiment ? Je parie qu’il était vraiment rapide en plus, hein ?”

“Oui ! Mon frère a dit qu’il n’en a jamais vu un voler aussi vite,” Roman dit, “Mais j’étais _plus rapide_.”

“Oi,” Virgil murmura. Logan ricana avant de se retourner vers Chao.

“Qui cherchons-nous ?” il demanda.

Chao plaça ses mains derrière sa tête. “Un gars nommé Amnon Haber. Apparemment il s’est désinscrit de l’Académie Atlas. Il est venu à Vale pour visiter un ami. J’ai entendu d’autres Chasseurs dire qu’il était à l’école avec lui et qu’il a rejoint une sorte de groupe criminel une fois hors de l’école. Certains pensent qu’il s’est fait embarqué sur le trajet jusqu’au village.”

L’estomac de Virgil se retourna. Il fronça les sourcils et fixa le sol, son esprit s’activant à vive allure.

“Attendez… Donc ce gars est un criminel recherché ?” Roman dit, “Et tu demandes à des _élèves_ de t’aider à le trouver ?”

“Si c’est le cas, pourquoi est-ce une mission de Recherche et Sauvetage et non une Chasse à la Prime ?” Logan demanda.

“Ce sont juste des rumeurs. Rien ne prouve qu’il a fait quoi que ce soit,” Chao les rassura. “C’est comme ça pour la plupart de missions de Recherche et Sauvetage. Vraiment pas de quoi s’inquiéter. Les gens s’ennuient quand ils font toujours la même chose en boucle, donc ils inventent des histoires pour rendre ça plus intéressant.”

Patton s’sautilla. “Oh ! Comme Roman !”

“Quoi- Je n’invente _pas_ des histoires !”

Virgil leva les yeux pour poser son regard sur le dos de Chao, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il ouvrit la bouche, hésitant. “Oncle Chao… Tu as bien dit à Papa que ta dernière mission était à Atlas ?” il demanda doucement. “Il y a peut-être un lien avec cette histoire ?”

Il y eut un nouvel instant de silence. Le cœur de Virgil se mit à battre violement.

Enfin, Chao soupira et jeta un regard vers son neveu. “Il y a des milliers de possibilités, Virge,” il annonça fermement. “Arrête de parler de la mission. ”

Il ressentit comme un bloc de glace dans son estomac. “Mais-”

“ _Virgil_.”

Il resta silencieux. Chao retourna son regard sur le chemin et un silence pesant s’installa.

Quelque-chose se pressa contre l’épaule de Virgil, et il se retourna pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Patton, marchant à ses côtés avec un sourire compatissant. Virgil lui rendit la pareille avec un demi-sourire, avant de baisser son regard au sol.

Les ailes de Roman frissonnèrent. “Que …?”

Les autres se retournèrent à temps pour le voir s’envoler entre les arbres. Il atterrit quelques mètres plus loin à genoux. Logan fut le premier à se précipiter vers lui, les autres le suivant vite.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?” Logan l’appela.

En se relevant, Roman se retourna et montra une sacoche vert foncé. “Euh… Est-ce que tu reconnais ça, Chao ?” il demanda.

Chao s’arrêta et prit le sac dans ses mains. Ses regard se posa dessus et il fronça les sourcils en silence.

Un petit cri brisa le silence et Patton pointa le sol du doigt. “Regardez !” il s’exclama.

Tous baissèrent les yeux pour trouver des empreintes au sol, empreintes appartenant à quelqu’un de beaucoup plus grand qu’eux. Chao et Logan s’agenouillèrent et Roman laissa échapper un petit rire.

“C’est presque dommage de ne pas avoir pris de chien avec nous, pas vrai ?” il commenta.

Virgil leva les yeux au ciel. “On t’as toi, c’est presque la même chose.”

Patton lui jeta un regard noir. “Virgil, tout le monde sait que le Club des Cinq a un chien, pas un dragon.”

Roman soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

“Au moins ça nous donne une piste,” Chao dit enfin en se levant. “Allez, vaut mieux se dépêcher. Ça fait un bout de temps que ce gars est dehors.”

Il se mit vivement à suivre les traces. Logan se leva et haussa un sourcil en direction de Roman et Virgil.

“Ce qui veut dire qu’on a pas le temps de se disputer. Combattre des Grimms ne fera que retarder la mission,” il annonça.

“Wow, Lo, je savais pas que t’étais notre nouveau leader,” Roman se moqua.

Logan secoua la tête et suivit Chao, les trois autres le suivant vite.

“Allons-y.”

* * *

Ils suivirent les empreintes pendant presque une heure avant de trouver quoi que ce soit.

C’était un miracle qu’ils ne se soient pas fait attaqués. Entre leurs disputes, inquiétudes, et la peur rongeant Virgil ; PRVL et Chao étaient un véritable phare pour les Grimms. Il y eut même un moment où Chao se laissa emporté dans un débat entre Logan et Roman, et une main gelée attrapa celle de Virgil. Ils étaient juste un groupe frustré et fatigue.

Puis la piste les mena à l’entrée d’une cave, et tous restèrent silencieux pendant un court instant.

Chao frotta sa lèvre supérieure en fronçant les sourcils. “Ce… n’est pas un bon signe,” il marmonna.

“Vous pensez que… Qu’il s’est fait…” Patton hésita en serrant la main de Virgil avec plus de force. “Vous savez…”

“Tué pas un Grimm ?” Roman murmura.

Patton déglutit. “Ouais… Ça…”

Chao et Virgil échangèrent un regard, et Virgil du ravaler une vague de bile. Son oncle posa une main sur son épaule et laissa échapper un grand soupir.

“Il n’y a qu’un moyen de savoir,” il annonça.

Doucement, Chao s’avança dans l’obscurité. PRVL échangeât un regard avant de le suivre.

Un frisson parcourut l’échine de Patton, faisant sursauter Virgil. Leurs deux poignes se serrèrent instantanément. “Vous pensez qu’il y a des Grimms là-dedans …?” Patton murmura.

“Ça serait logique,” Logan parla. “Où est-ce qu’une créature de l’ombre préfère vivre ?”

“Restez silencieux,” Roman siffla.

Chao soupira; Virgil pouvait presque entendre ses yeux se lever au ciel. “Les garçons, on cherche quelqu’un, ce n’est pas comme si on essayait de s’infiltrer dans la maison de votre ancienne petite-amie, ” il dit. “Si jamais on croise un Grimm, on l’affrontera. Ce n’est pas un problème.”

Il y eut une longue pause.

“…QU’est-ce que tu viens de dire par rapport à la maison de ton ex-”

“Rien. Je veux dire, quoi ? Je n’ai pas dit ça. Est-ce que _tu_ as dit ça ? Je ne pensais même pas à Chioma… Enfin-”

“L’ex de Papa ?!”

“Non. Enfin, oui- on est tous les deux sorti avec elle, c’était une sacrée affaire, on a du faire attention à pas se faire attraper – écoute, juste oublie ce que je viens de dire.”

Virgil se mit à rire, et l’atmosphère lourde commença à s’alléger. Chao se retourna en le pointant du doigt.

“Ton père ne doit jamais en entendre parler,” il le prévint.

“Pourquoi est-ce que tu t’es infiltré chez elle ?” Virgil rit.

Roman grogna en posant une main sur son front. “Les hétéros…”

Virgil secoua la tête en couvrant sa bouche. “Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu as aidé une copine de Papa à le tromper …”

“Ils n’étaient plus en couple,” Chao annonça avec un mouvement de la main. “J’ai aidé l’une des copines de ton père à tromper quelqu’un d’ _autre_.”

“C’est encore pire ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais _capable_ de mentir comme ça !”

Logan secoua la tête. “Je ne comprends vraiment pas les relations amoureuses …”

“Crois-moi, tu ne comprendras probablement jamais,” Chao soupira.

Patton s’arrêta et tira Virgil pour le garder derrière lui. “Vous avez entendu ?”

Tous se figèrent et Roman tourna la tête pour observer plus profondément dans la cave. “On dirait…”

“Des bruits de pas,” Patton finit. “Des bruits de pas d’humains.”

Chao fit quelques pas en avant. “Excusez-moi ?”

Virgil pouvait maintenant entende les pas.

“Amnon ?” Chao l’appela. “Amnon Haber ? Je m’appelle Chao Vengier, je suis un Chasseur. Je viens vous aider. Où êtes-vous ?”

Il y eut un instant de silence. Peu importe qui la personne était, elle avait arrêté de marcher.

“…Chao ?” une voix répondit.

Une vague de soulagement s’abattit sur le groupe, qui laissa échapper un soupir. Chao s’avança précipitamment en levant ses mains ; Virgil observa ses coéquipiers avec un sourire fier.

“Je vous ai bien dit que mon oncle était vraiment génial,” il dit.

Roman leva les yeux au ciel. “Tu n’as jamais dit ça.”

“La mission n’est pas encore terminée,” Chao leur rappela. Il se retourna en direction de la voix avant de rajouter, “Ouais, je suis là ! J’ai reçu votre mission de -”

“Vous êtes bien Chao de l’Équipe TTNC ?” la voix demanda.

Les Vengiers se figèrent.

Virgil pouvait entendre la respiration de son oncle malgré la distance qui les séparait. Un frisson parcourut son échine et, à côté de lui, il sentit Patton sursauter.

“…Ce n’est pas important.”

“Mais vous êtes bien ce Chao ?”

Le propriétaire de la voix s’approcha suffisamment pour que Virgil puisse le voir avec peine ; les tons bruns et gris de l’homme lui permettaient de bien se fondre dans le décors. Tout son être criait à Virgil de faire attention.

“Oncle Chao…?”Il souffla.

Chao était silencieux. Il resserra sa poigne sur son marteau et le leva au niveau de son torse.

“Qui êtes-vous ?” il grogna.

L’homme- Amnon, Virgil assuma -pouffa et haussa les épaules.

“Tu le sais déjà,” il répondit. “Amnon Haber, l’ancien élève d’Atlas qui s’est perdu en rendant visite à un ami. Tu connais l’histoire.”

Roman hoqueta et se retourna en dégainant son épée avec de grands yeux. Patton lâcha la main de Virgil.

“Il n’est pas seul !”

“Dommage, ce n’est qu’une histoire,” Amnon annonça.

Un cri de bataille résonna derrière eux et une ombre passa au-dessus de leurs têtes.


End file.
